Wind In September
by IrishJumper
Summary: The Cullens are professional Kidnappers. Life is Simple, Life is Easy. Until newly hired hands Bring the wrong girl as well as their own horror. Life will forever change for Bella. Locked in a world with different types of Monsters, Will Bella ever make it home or is a life of Pain the only Choice besides Death? Rated M (Rape, Lemons, Language)
1. Second Guess

**All rights belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Please Read & Review**

**A/N.**

**I decided to mix things up a bit. There are a few changes with Bella.**

**P.S.**

**This story is rated M. it contains the following:**

**Rape**

**Cruse Words**

**Murder**

**Violence **

**Sex.**

**Please do not read if you're not allowed.**

* * *

**_Summary._**

The Cullen family are professional kidnappers stealing wealthy children and holding them for ransom. They return the child unharmed back to the parents once they get paid.

Everything always goes smoothly and no one ever gets hurt. What happens when they men they hire bring them the wrong girl? What will the family do when they find out that the wrongly kidnapped girl has family ties to the FBI?

* * *

**_Chapter One.(Bella's Point Of View)_**

I was sitting at my desk in U.S. History, sixth period. I sighed. Ever since I changed schools three weeks ago everything has changed. The schoolwork in public school was beyond easy. I had finished my test a good thirty minutes before everyone. I realized now that switching from private school to public was a bad idea. Not to mention the fact that every other student here was very immature. They were all chattering about a party that was going to be at the house of the generically popular Mike Newton. He thought of himself as the next Johnny Depp/Brad Pitt hybrid. I, however, didn't see him as such. I saw him as the pretty boy with an ego the size of Europe. The girls in the school, Jessica Stanley for example,drooled over him.

She didn't find _him_ attractive it was his parent's _bank account_ she wanted to get her hands on. I grimaced as the thought of how she would get to it involuntarily flashed through my head. Then I jumped as I heard the bell ring.

"Okay have a happy four day weekend everyone," The history teacher spoke.

It was Thursday and we weren't due back in school till the following Tuesday. There was a God

Everyone gathered their things and started talking more about the lousy party. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," Jessica spoke. I looked up from placing my notebook in my backpack.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you going to Mike's party tomorrow?" she asked. I also knew when people were fake. You may call it intuition; I call it the bullshit detector. As soon as she opened her mouth my little detector started to beep.

She was as fake as Barbie with her overly glossed lips and her eye liner so thick she could put the lead singer of The Cure to shame. I laughed on the inside. A smile formed on my lips as I made the comparison.

She was waiting for my response so I answered her. "No, I have a competition this Monday and I want to practice."

Equine jumping was my passion in life. I loved it more than any other hobby out there. Being one with the horse as we fly over the jumps. Life was carefree, and when the horse and I were in sync, it felt like pure freedom.

"A horse?" She responded incredulously. "You're ditching Mike for a horse? why?"

_Well for one the horse is smarter… and better looking._was my first response but I kept that to myself.

"Sorry Jessica," I said in a neutral tone.

"That sucks," she replied. I knew she was beyond happy with my excuse. For some reason, she thought I was a threat to her future plans with Newton and his money. Even though he would ask me out and I would refuse his invite to whatever he had planned, she would always shoot daggers at me when she thought I couldn't see.

"Sorry," I said again and walked away to find Angela.

Angela was a nice girl. She was kind hearted and always caring. She was also my only real friend here. She would never judge me and always back me up when I was accused of having a crush on Mike.

I liked her; she was a "true" person. She never lied and even though she would think the truth would hurt, she would tell it. I met her at her locker. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me when I walked up to her.

"Hey Angela." I smiled. "Did you want a ride home today?" I asked her.

Angela's family was not wealthy, her mother worked as a nurse at the same hospital that my mother did. Her father was a car salesman only earning a paycheck when he sold a car. She didn't care that she never had much money or that my parents drove around in a new BMW. I wasn't filthy rich but my parents were well off and like to splurge every now and then.

"No thanks I have an after school program I have to go to," she said, smiling .

"Alright I'm going to go to the stables, bye!" I told her.

"Good luck on Monday," she told me and I started walking to the parking lot.

"Thanks!" I shouted back

She was my only company really. My father was an FBI agent and my mother was a heart surgeon. Living in New York City meant that they were always busy. They didn't have much time for me which was okay, since whenever they did have time off they spent every moment with me. I had the same nanny since I was two, now that I was seventeen my parents saw no need for a live in babysitter. I, on the other hand, wanted her to stay; she was my second mother but I also knew it was time to grow up. It has been eight months since I drove myself to school every day and cooked myself dinner. Sure, I got lonely sometimes but I was an only child it was normal. I walked out into the school parking lot and got into my Honda Civic. I didn't need a fancy car, just something that was safe and wouldn't break down in the middle of nowhere. I drove out of the lot and turned towards the riding center.

I pulled into the Equestrian center and turned off the engine. I got out my car and walked towards the barn. I heard the familiar snicker and snort of my horse.

"Hey handsome." I smiled as I straightened out his forelock. I was answered with another snort and a whinney.

"Want to go for a ride, Modoc?" I asked the sixteenhandshigh thoroughbred.

My mother had gotten me into riding when I was three. It wasn't long after when I fell in love with jumping. His ears perked up and I took that as a yes. I put on his halter and led him out of his stall over to the hitching post.

I groomed him and saddled him up. His bridle came next; he graciously accepted the bit and I fastened it on him.

"Hey Bell," A girl named Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly, going for a ride?" I asked her

"Yeah, want to come?" she asked.

"No thanks I want to do a few jumps runs before it starts to rain," I replied.

"Alright then," she said and started to groom her horse.

I led Modoc out to the small jumping area and started to warm him up. After a few laps around the arena, I turned him towards the first jump.

_Heels down toes up. _My mind told me

_1...2...3_ I thought as I jumped over the first five foot jump and lined him up for the second. Something caught my vision and I got distracted and turned my head.

A black SUV was parked on the side of the road. The windows were tinted dark and I couldn't see the driver. As soon as I looked at the car, the driver started the engine and took off, burning the tires in the process. Modoc spooked at the sound and refused the jump. I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to his movements. I leaned forward in the saddle when he refused. This action caused me to fly over Modoc's head and land flat on my back in the dirt.

"Oh shit," I heard someone yell.

Then I felt a pair of hands on me.

"Are you alright?" asked the newest employee at the ranch. He was a stable hand. I have never actually met him before but I had seen him from time to time.

"I 'm fine… I think," I replied, wincing as I stood up.

"Easy now… does anything hurt?" he asked I looked into a pair of brown eyes that seemed unnaturally nervous.

"I'm fine," I repeated. There was no serious damage but I would be sore in the morning.

"Are you sure?" He asked I then remembered his name was Alex… I think

"Yes I'm sure…Alex right?" I asked hoping I didn't get his name wrong.

For some reason he was still nervous maybe even more so now that I was talking to him.

He didn't answer only looked down.

I cocked my head to the side. Maybe I never really talked to him because he seemed so shy. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and shuffled his feet and looked down every time in stared into his. Or, maybe he was always like this in front of a girl…

"You should go home," he told me with too much intensity.

"Umm, I'm okay, really," I said in a confused tone. Why was this guy so damn serious?

"No!" He responded in a harsh tone. Then checked himself and spoke in a low rush voice. "I-I- think Y-You s-should go-go home" He stuttered yet again. Just then thunder struck spooking Modoc again as he ran around the arena.

I looked up at the sky and then back at the guy… He never confirmed that his name was Alex. He was glancing at his watch.

"You're right, the weather looks nasty," I stated and told him goodbye. I started walking to my horse when he stopped me by grabbing me by my wrist.

"Y-you should g-g" He paused frustrated I assumed because he couldn't finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Get ho-home, b-before the weath- weather gets to-too bad," he said looking at my arm.

"My horse-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"I'll un-un tack him and p-put him u-up. It is-is my j-job after-after all," he said and let go of my arm.

The wind whipped around me and stung my face. I felt my nose getting numb. Usually I put my horse away myself but I was cold and wanted to get home.

"Okay, thank you," I said

He nodded and walked towards Modoc,grabbed his reins, and started leading him back to the barn.

I turned and started walking to my car. I got in, turned up the heater, and rubbed my hands together.

I cranked the engine and glanced in my rearview mirror. I could see Alex and Modoc. Alex had tied my horse to a post and he had a phone in one hand and a grooming brush in the other.

He glanced at my car and then looked directly at my horse. He started talking on the phone; it wasn't in English. It sounded Russian or maybe German.

I backed out of my parking space and headed home. A while later, I pulled into the driveway and entered the security code into the front gate and it opened. Glancing to the right, I saw a white van. It had "N.Y. Cable" written on the front.

"Cable must be out," I thought to myself as I pulled my car in and drove down the pavement that led to my house. After parking my car in the garage, I walked to the front door, turned my key in the lock, and walked in. I put my keys and phone in the basket on the counter that was located at the front door.

"Mom?" I yelled. She had a little over three hours before her shift started.

No answer.

"Lucy, I'm home!" I yelled as I passed the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a yellow post it note on the microwave. It was written by my mother.

_Hey honey,_

_Got a call, had to go to the hospital early. Dinner is in the microwave and check the answering machine. Dad said he would call. I have a seventy-two hour shift. I will be home early Monday morning I will meet your father at the airport. Love you_

_Mom_

I sighed; I didn't really like eating alone. I walked over to the phone, and sure enough there was a red flash indicating there was a message. My father was the common workaholic and was in California working on a case. Mom said he was going to call, as he did every day. I pressed the button and walked over to the microwave and pulled out my dinner. It was a hamburger and fries. I shook my head; it was from Burger King. I laughed to myself. A doctor who feeds her kid animal fat dipped in a deep fryer, healthy. As I shook my head at the meal, a message from my Dad played.

_Hey ladies,_

_Work is taking longer than I thought but I will be home Monday in time for your show, Bella. Take care and call me when you get this and don't forget to lock up the house before bed… it is New York you know. Love you both. Call me._

I stuck a fry in my mouth and picked up the phone. Four rings later I got the answering machine. I rolled my eyes. We were the kind of family that should just text each other. I cleared my throat and left a message.

"Hey Dad, it's me. I'm just calling you back. I guess you're busy so be safe and I'll see you Monday. Love you." With that, I hung up the phone.

I went into the cupboard, pulled out the dog food, filled up the tray, and placed the bowl on the floor. I walked to the backroom and opened the sliding glass door and whistled.

"Moscow, dinner time, come on boy!" I shouted. I didn't want to walk outside, it was about the rain. The sky was an angry gray color and the thunder was loud.

"Moscow!" I shouted even louder. Just then I saw him run up the steps of the porch and walk inside.

"Take your time, why don't you?" I grumbled as I turned on the heater.

The Rottweiler just looked up and me and whined.

"Go eat," I told him as I finished my take out.

It was a quiet dinner with me and the dog. I decided to go take a shower to get the smell of horse off me. Moscow was right behind me as I started walking up the stairs. The phone rang and I sighed, turned around, and started down the stairs again. I picked up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello, is the Mr. or Mrs. of the house available?" said a rather husky voice.

"No they are not, can I take a message?" I asked grabbing a pen to get ready and write the number.

"This is Mark Dublin from the New York Post. Do you know when they will return?" He stated in a sure voice.

"Um they won't be back until Monday, you can try then," I told him

"Will do. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" he said. I figured he wanted a statement from my father concerning something to do with the news.

"This is his daughter." I said

"Oh okay," he said in a friendly voice. "Is there anyone in the house over eighteen I can possibly speak with?" He asked.

_Damn reporters,_ I thought.

"Nope, sorry call back on Monday," I said then hung up the phone and went upstairs. Moscow followed me to my room and crossed my bed to lie down on his dog bed.

I turned the shower on and grabbed some pajamas. I took my time brushing my hair, undressed and stepped in, letting the hot water soothe me. I let the spraying water linger on the spot on my back where it hurt when I fell off Modoc. Then, I washed my hair and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and turned on my gas fireplace that was located a few feet from my bed. The phone in my room started to ring. I readjusted my towel and walked over to it

"Hello?" I answered in an irritated tone.

Whoever was on the other end hung up.

I shrugged and placed the phone back on the hook and went into my bathroom.

I turned on my stereo and pulled my blow dryer out of the door and plugged in it. My favorite band came on so I turned the music up so I could hear it over blow drying my hair. When it was mostly dry I unplugged the dryer and stuffed it back where it belonged. I pulled on my silk shorts and spaghetti strap and stuffed my feet in my slippers. Just then, the bell for the security gate rang. I slipped on my robe as I went down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen where the out gate speaker was. I pressed the button and talked into the speaker.

"Yes?" I asked

"This is NY Cable Company, we have a problem with the cable in this area and I need to check your transmitter," a male voice said.

"Umm, can you come back another time?" I asked him. I didn't want someone I didn't know in my home without my parents being here.

"Sorry Miss, the whole neighborhood is without cable. I checked everyone else's and I think yours might be the problem," he said

Oh, so that's why the truck was sitting outside the house?

"I don't even have to come inside. I just need to check the transmitter and you will have to sign a piece of paper. Please, my boss will not be happy with me if I tell them that a whole community is out of cable," he pleaded.

Well he didn't have to come inside and I didn't want to be the cause of him losing his job. Plus, the neighbors wouldn't be happy if they found out we were the cause of the cable problem.

"Okay then, let me know when you're done," I said and pressed the red button on the side of the speaker to open the gate.

A few moments later Moscow came running down the stairs his teeth were bared. He snarled and snapped at the door.

"Moscow get down!" I said grabbing his collar. He was stronger than me and continued to jump and growl at the door.

"Come on!" I yelled at him. He didn't stop instead he took a stance in front of the door and bared his teeth, releasing a long angry growl. I stood there for a good ten minutes and tried to get the dog to move, he refused to move.

The doorbell rang.

"Cable guy," he yelled over the barking Moscow

I grinned and thought of Jim Carrey yelling "Cable Guy!"

"Just a sec!" I hollered finally grabbing Moscow who refused to calm down by the choke chain. He didn't have a choice but to follow me. I led into the garage and shut the door. I still heard him barking by the time I opened the door.

I opened the door and saw him standing there with a smile.

Something was wrong my head screamed! The smile on the man's face was wicked and evil looking. His eyes were cold and angry, I went to slam the door closed but he caught it and pushed it open.

I ran to push the security alarm. He caught me by my hair and pulled me back.

"Where are you going girly?" He sneered

I screamed loudly until he covered my mouth with his hands.

"Shut up," he warned.

He tried to pull me backwards I fought against him shaking my legs and twisting my body trying to snake my way out of his grasped.

I heard Moscow barking and growling in the garage. The garage was located through the door just a few feet away from where I was struggling with the stranger. I bit down on the man's hand that was covering my mouth.

"Little bitch!" he screamed as he pulled his hand away. The movement caused him to let me go I ran for the door. I knew that I would never make it to the kitchen in time so I ran towards the garage. I opened the door and ran towards the old phone we kept in there. Moscow ran into the house and I heard the man yelling. I realized I had left the garage door open so I ran slammed it shut and locked it from the inside. I raced back to the phone. My lip was swollen and I had tears that were blurring my vision.

I picked up the old phone I put my ear to it. I wasn't working, that was the reason it was in the garage instead of the house. I slapped the phone in my hands and shook it a few times.

"Please, please, please" I begged the phone.

It then made a dial tone. I quickly dialed 911 but before I even pressed the number nine the line on the phone went out… and so did the power. Everything went dark but I lived here I knew where to go…

I quietly put the phone down and crept towards the back of my father's parked BMW. I still heard the intruder fighting with my dog. I quickly thought to myself that I owed Moscow my life.

I heard a new noise coming from near the front door.

"What the fuck is going on?" A husky voice said.

I instantly knew the voice. It was the same man on the phone who said he was from the New York Post. I whimpered, I was now out-numbered and in the dark.

"Help me man!" The first guy screamed as he hollered in pain. I heard Moscow's deep growl and the odd breathing/growling noise that Rottweilers make when they are tugging on something.

"Hold still," The second man ordered and then I heard a pop noise I jumped from my hiding place and Moscow went silent. It was like my brain stopped working, when I realized they had a gun. They had shot my dog and I knew I was next.

"Mother Fucker!" The first man screamed "He fucking bit me, look at my fucking leg!" bellowed.

"Idiot," The first guy grumbles.

"Fuck you," was the reply he got.

"Where's the girl?" The second man asked. I froze; they were after me…

_Why me!?_ My head screamed.

I was still frozen when I thought of one word, _hide._

I quietly sneaked into one of the cupboards that were on the left side of the garage wall. I remember I use to play hide-in-go-seek in this very cupboard. I suddenly wanted my dad more than ever. I covered my mouth because I was sobbing and I was afraid I would be heard. My breathing sounded loud. It was one of those moments where you're trying to be as quite as possible but everything you do seems so loud.

"Little whore ran through that door after she turned the damn dog on me" he growled.

I sunk lower into my position in the cupboard. My whole body was shaking with sobs as I pressed my hand harder against my mouth.

"When you want something done, you have to do it yourself." The husky voice said in an irritated tone.

"Fuck you! Do you see the size of that fucking dog!?" the first man defended himself.

"Pussy, don't worry I'll go get her and make it all better," the husky voice seemed to be teasing.

Oh my god. They were coming to get me! They wanted me? Why? I covered both hands on over my mouth as sobs racked through me. I tried to calm myself and breathe through my nose and not my mouth.

I heard the doorknob on the door that led to the garage jiggle. I stopped breathing.

"Pumpkin," The husky voice said in a sick sing song voice. "You're going to have to open the door for me. If you don't, you're going to make me mad." His voice was soft yet cold.

I didn't move there was no way I was going to let him in.

"We promise not to hurt you Sophie," he said.

Sophie? Why the hell was he calling me Sophie? I realized I was holding my breath I took a small breath of air through my nose.

"Honey I'm going to give you until the count if three to open this door okay? We know the layout of the house little one, we know there is no other way out in that room you're in," He said in a mock clam voice.

They knew the house's layout? That meant they have been here before? How could that be? They were waiting for me?

"One…Two…Three," he grunted and I heard the sound of wood cracking.

"Damn it, now you made me mad," He sneered

His voice was closer; it was in the room. He had to have busted down the door somehow. I started shaking and trying to not whimper out loud.

"Here Kitty, Kitty," he said as he made a clicking sound with his tongue. My stomach twisted.

I heard things being moved around in the garage.

"Were not leaving till I have you, Kitty," He said in a sickly voice. I whimpered.

I lost all hope the moment I whimpered. For as the moment the sound came out of my mouth he stopped moving around. I knew he had heard me. That's why he was no longer talking.

It was dark and my breathing seemed too loud. They say when one of your senses is cut off, the others are enhanced. Was it possible that since we could not see in the dark that our hearing got better? I couldn't hear anything thing over my own heartbeat and my breathing. I stopped breathing when I heard another click.

I saw a flash of light go on then off again.

The man had not moved from his spot. He had brought a flashlight with him and he was clicking it on and off. My breath stopped when the light shinned on the cupboard.

"Kitty?" He asked. He sounded excited and it only brought more fear into me.

He chuckled and then turned the light off.

Then I heard faint footsteps coming closer and closer. I stopped breathing again. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The footsteps stopped and silence followed. I didn't know if seconds or minutes had gone by since I last heard the noise.

I was too scared to breath.

I whimpered as I heard the cupboard door slowly creak open.

I screamed in the dark as I heard him chuckle and he placed a wet cloth that smelled bad over my mouth and nose.

My screams were muffled by the strong man that I uselessly tried to fight off. I started to get dizzy and then everything started to spin so fast… I couldn't even form a thought. It felt it as everything went blank.


	2. The Haze & Pain

**Author's Note: **After some constructive criticism (Who I would like to thank by the way) from one of the readers who let me know the timing of the previous chapter two was all wrong. I then pulled the newest chapter and decided to re-write it. So, having said that the Cullen family will not make an appearance, until later on in the story. Thanks again to the individual to pointed this out to me! As for the rest of you, thanks you all for your reviews on the story.

* * *

Finally, I felt myself starting to come back to the present. I felt groggy and my thoughts seemed fuzzy. I could not form a coherent thought; all I could place in my head was the look on the man's face before everything went black. I tried to think of something else; my mother, my father, but no, his face stuck in my mind as if someone pressed pause in my head. I tried to move but my body would not respond; I could not feel my limbs at all. I tried to wiggle my fingers…nothing. I could not feel anything; the only thing that I seemed to be able to do was think of the man's face. I could not feel or hear…only think of him.

My mind felt as if I was in a haze. I don't know how long it was when I felt the haze start to slowly lift from my mind. My head, which was numb, started throb; it felt similar to a migraine. Aside from the throb in my head, I felt something that seemed to be like carpet. I felt someone watching me so I kept my eyes closed and tried to keep still. I heard someone say something but it sounded like a garbled sigh. Then I heard someone start walking closer to me. Whoever it was placed two fingers on my neck for a few seconds. They then proceeded to untie something that was wrapped over my eyes. I kept my eyes closed and tried to keep a normal breathing pattern. My instincts were telling me to pretend to be asleep. The fingers reappeared at my wrist and stayed there for a few more seconds. As soon as they touched my skin, I gasped and my breathing started to spike.

It was obvious that whoever was there knew I was awake because they started to soothe my hair on the side of my face and speak to me. I still couldn't understand what they were saying.

Whomever this person was got up and left. Before I could think that maybe they thought I was still passed out, they came back. I felt something wet and cold touch my lips. I didn't want to respond to the contact but I was so thirsty. My body betrayed me when I slowly stuck my tongue out to touch the wet substance.

"There you go, that's good," said a soft voice.

I was able to hear her now and my body started to feel stiff like I was lying in the same position for too long.

The voice is what shocked me it sounded caring, gentle and warm. Maybe someone has found me? Maybe whoever attacked me left me for dead somewhere…

I whimpered as the wet cloth came in contact with the swollen part of my lip.

"It's okay…It's okay. I'm just trying to clean you up a bit. Don't worry, don't worry," The voice cooed. It sounded female.

I slowly opened my eyes and a girl my age maybe less was kneeling before me. She gave me a gentle smile as she met my eyes.

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Her quiet gentle voice broke it.

"Thirsty," she said as a matter of fact instead of making it a question.

I nodded to her and she gave a small grin got up and walked away. I took in my surroundings.

I was in a small room with no windows. There was a pipe leak somewhere as I heard the dripping. The ground was dirt but I was laying on a square piece of carpet. The entire room was bare except a toilet and a makeshift sink.

I tried to sit up when I was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness I fought it and made myself stand up. Only to fall against the wall that was behind me. I groaned aloud.

The girl hurried to my side with a cup of water.

"Easy there," she warned me. "You'll have to take things a bit slow. Don't worry, the chloroform will wear off in a few hours," she told me gently. I sensed desperation in her voice.

"Ch-chloroform?" I stammered.

She nodded

"That's how _they_ got me here. I can only assume they did the same to you," she stated.

The realization of what was happening hit me hard. I crumpled to the ground with tears in my eyes and started to sob.

"Shush! They will hear you!" She whispered loudly.

She glanced at the only door in the room with a fearful expression.

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to quiet my sobs.

"Why?" It was all I could say when I was able to speak.

"Don't know," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

I looked the girl over. She was slender and looked very tired. She was wearing nothing but a small silk nightgown that barely went passed her knees. Her top lip was swollen and her right eye was covered by a bruise. She also had a nasty cut above her right eyebrow and her hair was thin and oily. Her nightgown had a small tear in it and it was covered in dirt blotches.

Her face was a little thin and her eyes, when she made eye contact with me held nothing but hopelessness. I couldn't meet her eyes as I looked her over. I dropped my gaze to my bruise filled legs.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I took a drink of the stagnate water she offered me.

It came to my attention I was dehydrated and I gulped down the entire cup and slid down the wall on to my butt.

She took my cup and stared down at me. She didn't meet my eyes as she told me.

"I'm not sure…a week maybe? I lost track of time," she whispered the last part.

"Why do they want us?" I fought to choke back from the sob ripping my throat.

It was strange how everything felt as if I was dreaming…a nightmare that I would wake up from at any moment.

She didn't answer my question; she just got up and walked over to the wannabe sink and rinsed out the dish. I thought I heard her say something to herself.

"I can only pray that you don't find out so soon," I thought I heard her say.

I shuddered

I didn't want to ask her to clarify what she meant.

I folded my legs to my body, wrapped my arms around my knees. I started to rock myself back and forth while trying to think of a way out. I didn't come up with anything. The only way to escape was to get out of the room. Which only had one door and it was locked from the outside.

Reality seemed too horrific so my mind stayed in the past. It stayed with my mother and father in my warm clean house. I don't know how long this girl and I sat next to each other without saying a word to one another. I glanced at her once, she had the same glazed over eyes I'm sure that mimicked my own. I was positive she was thinking of home just as I was.

"What's your name?" she asked in a faraway voice.

"Huh?" I asked, too lost in my daydreams to properly hear what she asked.

"What's your name?" she repeated. It was a rare occasion when she gave me eye contact. She had done it only twice since I woke up.

"Bella," I whispered

"Bella…" she mimicked. "That's a pretty name you know."

"Thank you. What is yours?" I asked. For some reason we only talked in whispers. It felt safer that way somehow.

"Kaylee, but _they_ will change your name and I just wanted to know what your real one was. The name they gave me is Samantha," She said

"Why do they-" My sentence was cut short by the sound of two men laughing somewhere outside the door.

Kaylee covered her hand over my mouth. She stuck her index finger on her free hand to her lips, silently signaling me to be quiet.

I nodded and she removed her hand from my face and grasped my hand. She seemed to be holding on for dear life. It was quiet outside the door for only a few moments when we heard the fumbling of keys.

Kaylee then looked me dead in the eyes.

"Don't fight… _They_ like it when you fight, but it will only be worse for you…" she said in an in a dead voice.

The way she said it and the possibilities of what she meant sent a chill down to my bones and fear in my chest. I scooted to the corner as far away from the door as possible. Kaylee looked at me and shook her head as if to say, that won't help.

I heard several bolt locks click open and the sound of a rather large bolt sliding from across the front of the door. I flinched as the knob turned. Two men walked in, one took a step towards us while the other turned to shut the door. Then both of them turned to face us.

"Well Samantha, I see our new friend is up." The taller man grinned evilly.

Another chill went down my spine causing me to shudder.

"Aw, Look Sam _our_ new girl is scared." He mock cooed at me.

I recognized his voice. It was the same man who found me in the cupboard.

I was too scared to even move my eyes darted between the two men and Kaylee.

"Hey Kitty," The man said.

"I'm Kevin," he told me and then pointed to the other man who leaned against the door. "That's James. I see we are going to be great friends. What do you think, Sam?" He asked as he walked over to Kaylee.

Kaylee only nodded her head.

I started breathing heavy, James was staring at me in such a way that my stomach twisted and made me want to hurl on everything in sight.

Kevin slowly walked up to Kaylee who was standing stiff as a board. Kevin slowly walked in a circle around her. Then pressed his hand onto her lower back.

"Sophie," He said looking at me.

I didn't understand at first why he was calling me that when he first kidnapped me. Now I knew Sophie was to be my "new" name.

"We have a few rules here that you _will_ follow. Is that perfectly clear?" He said his voice turning soothing. "I'm sure James will be happy to explain the rules…James?" He said then looked at the man across the room.

James nodded his head at me.

I refused to look and him and kept my eyes on Kaylee who was still looking at the ground.

I nodded letting him know I understood.

"Good Kitty," He said.

He then took his hand that was on Kaylee's back and dragged it to the front of her and then led it up to her breast. There he proceeded to cup it and grinned at her.

Kaylee did nothing to protest his actions. She just started to shake a small whimper escaping her.

"Sam darling… shall we head up stairs?" He asked her in a loving voice.

I had to gulp back the vomit in my mouth.

Kevin turned around and Kaylee followed. James started his way towards me with a sick smirk on his face.

Kevin opened the door and walked through. Kaylee turned to me and mouthed, "Don't fight." She then walked through the door and disappeared.

I started to shake and whimper. This could not be happening to me. This was supposed to only happen in to movies. I curled up in the fetal position and started to shake my head no.

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or if I was going to throw up.

"This is not happening. It's just a dream, just a dream," I whispered to myself.

James must have heard me because he shook his head no and reached behind him and pulled a black handkerchief from his back pocket.

"We're going to play a little game," he said as he went to place the handkerchief over my eyes.

Instinctively I moved my head and kicked out my left leg and hit him in the stomach.

He gasped and grabbed his stomach with his hands.

"Wrong move," he sneered.

His eyes went black with hate and something else I could not pinpoint.

I was terrified of just his eyes. It was clear he meant what he said. It was just as clear as what he was going to do to me.

He then backhanded me. I screamed in pain and he chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a screamer!" he said between laughs.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you, Sophie," He said as his hands rubbed my ankle.

"Don't touch me!" I wanted to sound angry but it sounded more like a plea.

"Now, now I give the orders here Missy, you obey them, understood?" He grinned

He grabbed my ankle roughly and then pulled me towards him.

I tried to move to my right and get out of his grasp but he was too strong and pulled me back to him.

I felt his fist make contact with my head. I started to see dots and it was hard for me to breathe.

I felt myself go limp onto the dirt covered ground.

I think I heard James laugh as he was tying his makeshift blindfold around my eyes and then lifted me up over his shoulder.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Not a chanc,e Kitty," he said using Kevin's nickname for me.

He slapped my ass and told me to behave, or else.

I don't know where he took me, I couldn't see a thing. I heard a door open and then closed.

The sound of a lock closing seemed to echo in my ears.

I was flung onto a bed.

"Don't fucking move," he ordered

I felt something being tied around my right wrist. Oh God, he was tying me to the bed.

_NO! _My mind shouted at me.

_Fight!_ It ordered me.

"No!" I screamed

I pushed myself up and pulled against the cloth that held my arm down.

James then turned his attention away from tying me down and punched me twice in the stomach.

"Stay down!" he yelled at me.

I crumbled on the bed and gasped for air. He literally knocked the air from my lungs.

Tears were running down my cheeks when he grabbed my left wrist and tied it to the bed post.

The blind fold was still on my head when I heard him walk away from me.

"This little light of mine," he started to sing. I choked on my own sob when he tied each of my ankles to the end of the bed post. "I'm gonna let it shine," he continued to sing. Then started to stroke my legs. "Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine"

I felt him weigh the bed down as he got on it. He continued to hum his tune as he straddled me. I felt his weight on my stomach as bent down over me. He was still humming his song.

His hot breath was on my neck, so I turned my head to the opposite side. He in return placed both of his elbows on the side of my head and forced my head still.

His tongue then traced circles on my throat. I whimpered and attempted to kick my legs but it was useless.

"You know, I'm really glad we _have_ you now. It was getting boring with Samantha, plus I have my own Kitty to play with now," He said in a hoarse and rough voice. He then moved his elbow and slowly untied my blindfold. I gasped at how close he was to my face. "Welcome to _our_ room" He said in a proud tone

More tears fell from my eyes he gave a grin and wiped my tears off my face. I moved my head away from his touch. "No worries, I promise to be gentle." He whispered in my ear and then licked the shell of it.

I groaned in horror at his actions. His fingers slowly slid down my pajama pants and untied the knot at the front. I wriggled under him.

"Please no, don't." I resorted to begging.

"Now, now. Stop crying," he cooed.

His breathing got heavier as his hand went under my pants and encountered my panties. "Hmmm" He moaned. His hand continued to go under my panties and touch my bare skin beneath it.

"Please, please, please" I whispered. He didn't answer as his two fingers slid between my folds and then squeezed my clit. "Stop," I begged

He huffed and looked at me. "I really hate it when _they_ cry" He muttered to himself.

He then got off me I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I heard him open a door. Thinking he was leaving I opened my eyes. I was wrong…

He was in his closet he grabbed something from the top shelf and turned to me to show me the object. A sob ripped through me. It made me realized that this was real and it was going to happen. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded he was not going to stop…

He grinned again as my eyes landed on what was in his hands, a gag ball…

"No," I whispered in denial. He chuckled and came up to me and roughly grabbed my head. "No, no, no!" I screamed

"Yes," He answered simply. He pulled my face to his and licked my lips with his tongue. When he finished he tied the gag ball in my mouth and repositioned himself on me once again.

My cries, pleas, and screams were muffled by the ball that was tied in my mouth. The gag was so tight I couldn't even turn my head or breathe out of my mouth.

"Now where were we?" he said. "Wait I remember."

He then slid his hand between my legs again. I moaned in shame at what he was doing to me.

"Like that eh?" He groaned "Then you'll love this."

He pulled his hands back and ripped my tank top off. Then he slid my pajamas down along with my panties.

I cried silent screams that no one would ever hear.

He started to lick the swell of my breasts. After a few moments of licking he then reached under me and unhooked my bra and unwantedly freed them.

"Hmm, you know for such a petite girl you have big tits," he stated as if it was something I would want to hear.

His mouth caught one of my nipples and bit down. I cried through the gag yet again.

While his mouth was still in place he then brought his fingers back into my folds and squeezed me again. His fingers rubbed me while his mouth sucked me. I felt nasty all over I was wishing for it to be over yet my mind knew he was nowhere near finished.

I groaned in pain as he stabbed his fingers into me. My neck was soaked in my own tears. I tried to fight back the vomit again but I couldn't. I felt as some of my own throw up came into my mouth. I had no choice but to re-swallow it because I was unable to spit it out.

He groaned again and removed his fingers and unbuttoned his pants._ Oh God, _my mind cried. James then placed himself against me and started to rub his penis against my opening. My whole body was convulsing due to the sobs that racked through my chest.

"Shush now, gentle as a lamb I promise," He whispered.

He then plowed into me, I felt myself tear open and bleed from his size. I screamed for so long that I saw black dots in my vision. My lungs ached to breathe, but the pain in my lungs were helping to keep my mind off the pain from James.

He grunted with every hard thrust into me. My head would hit the bed's headboard every time he entered me. I felt his hot nasty breath on my shoulder, as he leaned his head against me.

"So tight…" He moaned in obvious pleasure.

More vomit then entered my mouth, which I was forced to swallow once again. His moans and grunts entered and echoed in my ear as he continued to assault me. I don't when exactly my mind decided to block out the pain, but it did. My mind rebelled against the present and took me back to my happier times.

My mother and father were having a picnic in the sun. It was warm there unlike the dark, cold basement I now lived in. They seemed happy as they gazed into each other's lives and pledged their love for one another. I was not in this fantasy…and I was glad. What would they say if they could see me now?

They wouldn't even have known me…

* * *

What do you think?

I know it was a bit graphic in the end but there is a reason for this later on.


	3. Painful Hate

**Chapter 3 **

**Please read and review **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_I was not in this fantasy…and I was glad. What would they say if they could see me now?_

_They wouldn't even have known me…_

* * *

Heavy snoring brought me back to reality, the smell of sweat and booze assaulted my nose. My arms and legs were still restrained and my muscles ached in protest. My face hurt and stung from the gag ball that was never removed. From my stomach to my legs, I felt as if I was on fire. I felt the bed shift and my whole body automatically tensed. Something or someone moved beside me and threw a hot sweaty arm across my torso. My mouth involuntarily released a sound that was somewhere between a shaky breath and a choked sob. I felt his body heat on my right side. I squeezed my eyes more tightly as if I could some how wish him away. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and still tasted the vomit from the night before.

I heard a ringing sound in the distance. A phone? The ringing noise continued_ A phone_! My mind shouted.

Even though I knew there was no chance of me being able to somehow break free and call for help. Just knowing that there was a phone somewhere near me brought back the tiniest bit of hope in me.

The man who was passed out next to me grumbled at the intruding noise and rolled so his face was close to mine. I felt his hot breath on my nose and lips, I though I was going to throw up but fought against the turning sensation in my stomach.

"Fuck," he groaned.

I wasn't sure if he opened his eyes yet, for I still kept my eyes close. My breathing was heaving and loud. Anyone could see I was awake but I refused to open my eyes and meet his.

The phone continued to ring. With another curse word coming from his mouth he pulled his arm off me and I felt the bed shift again. I silently said thanks for the fact that he was no longer touching me. I heard him groan and sit up on the bed, for a few moments I heard nothing but our breathing. I felt his gaze on me as if it was physically burning my skin. I felt him slightly move on the bed. For a moment I thought he was going to answer the phone. I then felt him flick the ball tied to my mouth. Whimpering loudly, I pulled against my restraints.

He chuckled at the sound of my pain and then he stood up.

The phone then stopped ringing.

_NO! _My mind shouted

He was now awake, if he didn't need to answer the now non-ringing phone then that meant he didn't need to leave the room. As if the person who called understood my need, the phone started to ring yet again.

"Alright, al-fucking-right," he said

His footsteps on the wood floor were heavy and his pace continued until I heard the unlocking of the door. The thick door then opened and closed. There was no sound of something locking after. Which only meant he meant to come back soon or he knew I had to chance of escaping…?

I slowly and hesitantly started to open my eyes. It was somewhat lighter in the room, I could clearly make out the furniture and window in the room. My glance landed on the window, it was a rather larger than the average ordinary bedroom window. It was a double glass window. I recognized it as a storm window. The only thing that made this window different from the everyday storm windows people used on the coast, was that this window had a master lock on the latch.

"Hello?" I heard his voice answer the phone. His greeting sounded irritated and angry. Someone must have answered because there was a long pause. When James responded his tone did a complete one-eighty from what it had been only a few moments ago.

"Yes…I see," he sounded almost…respectful? Which got me thinking… why would someone so low and cold hearted like James sound respectful to anyone? He wouldn't unless that person was important…or dangerous. Did whoever it was on the line with James know that the man he was talking to was a monster? Someone who had a seventeen year old girl tied to a bed?

"We will call you at the check point," James said. The check point, what did that mean?

James hung up the phone and his footsteps started to sound father away. Maybe, if I was lucky it would be a while before he came back. Yet, I knew with everything that has happened to me I knew that there was no luck on my side.

"Kevin," I heard James yell.

Another door opened and shut. They started speaking in hush voices I heard their voices but couldn't understand their words. They talked for a few minutes before they started shouting.

"That's not what was arranged James!" Kevin was the first to get loud

"Like I have a fucking say in what _they_ want. What did you want me to do? Tell them the deals off, by the way go fuck yourself?" James shouted back

Who are _they?_

"This fucks up everything. God damn it," Kevin said

"We just have to rush this, make everything happen sooner," James voice was calculating.

"Too soon, but it is what it is. Hurry the fuck up by the way will you? I have to go and make a call to Mr. Cullen and give him the new information," Kevin said in a calmer voice.

After they stopped talking I heard footsteps coming back to the room. I quickly shut my eyes again. Tears were running freely and the pain in my body seemed to come into focus. I wanted the numbing sensation to come back, I would gladly welcome it.

I heard the door open and then shut again. I didn't hear the lock but I knew he was in the room due to him breathing loudly out of his mouth. He loudly took a step forward and my body tensed naturally. I heard my breathing increase and felt my heartbeat in my ears.

The next thing I knew my head was being roughly jerked to the left then to the right. Before I could even comprehend exactly what was being done to me I felt the gag ball around my mouth loosen and fall off my face. I flexed my jaw and was quickly rewarded with excruciating pain that flowed from the right side of my jaw to the left. My skin felt chapped and raw from where the plastic continuously rubbed against my soft skin.

"Open you eyes," James snapped.

I was quick to flinch at the sound of his voice but refused to follow this order. I was given two whole seconds before a harsh hand grabbed my throbbing jaw and squeezed.

"Now!" He sneered

I weakly opened them up half way to meet his gaze. His eyes were cold and held not one ounce of remorse in them. I heard the clanking noise of metal against wood. The back of my mind discovered that the sound was because of me. My body was shaking so bad that it was rattling the handcuffs and in effect made it bang against the wooden post. For what seemed like entirely too long, this clanking noise was the only thing that my brain was registering, while I looked into the eyes of a monster.

James seemed to like my reaction, my fear. His eyes darkened the louder it got. My pain and fear was nothing more than a clear aphrodisiac to him. I was the unlucky subject who he had to use to feed his sadistic need by remaining helpless and scared. My realization of such an obvious fact made me tremble even more. Noticing my constant convulsions that same fucking stomach twisting grin appeared. This time I couldn't hold back the vomit that forcibly pushed its way up my esophagus. My mind rebelled against the thought of having to swallow another mouthful of the acidity substance and my automatic gag reflex made me cough it out of my mouth without thinking about it. Most of the throw up came out of my mouth and rolled down my chin. I tilted my head to the side in order for me to be able to breathe. I coughed once more and my vision caught the small piece of vomit flying out of my mouth and land on James' chin.

"You nasty bitch," he shouted

He wiped his face with a sweater that was lying on the floor. He dropped the sweater and looked at me with hate filled eyes. His face was crimson with anger his hands were balled into fists at his side. His whole frame was shaking and his gaze never wavered as I took in his defensive posture. He took one haggard step towards me never leaving my gaze I closed my eyes because I knew it was coming. My breathing was erratic as I tried to breathe through my sobs. I felt him walk closer to the bed and then the bed shifted indicating he was on the bed, by my side.

"Look at me," he ordered in a cold voice

I shook my head indicating a no.

I felt the sharp sting of a slap across my face.

"Look at me…now." His whisper sounded deadly.

I swallowed hard and opened my eyes. I didn't even open my eyes long enough for my eyes to focus on anything. As soon as I opened them I felt a hot fist connect to my right eye.

I screamed, finally able to allow sounds to come out of my free mouth.

He hand covered my mouth and I instinctively bit down on his fingers. Now was his turn to scream. For whatever reason, the sound of his pain lessened mine, I bit down harder.

"Bitch," he snarled.

He put his knee on my stomach and pressed it into me. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as he put more and more of his body weight on his knee. I had no choice but to let go of his hand and start gasping for a breath.

"Stupid fucking whore," he bellowed.

He decided to get even by backhanding me in the mouth. I felt the blood from my upper lip seep into my mouth at a surprising rate.

I felt both his hands wrap around my neck and squeeze. I glanced up to the face of my rapist and the smirk reappeared. I felt my eyes grow wider as they started into his. There was something about the look in his eyes, something I couldn't place. His hands started to tighten around me and the smirk grew more pronounced.

"Do you know what it's like to kill someone, Kitty?" He asked while moving his hands to better grip my neck and to emphasize his point. "Well I guess you couldn't know what it feels like…"

His face turned thoughtful as if this was an everyday conversation, and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"It's exhilarating really, to know that you are taking away a life…to know that this one person will never exist again. There's nothing like it in the world to compare it to you know?" He sighed. "And yet that still isn't the best part. The best part…it's when that person is looking at you, or feeling you and you know that you'll be the last thing that, that person will ever see or feel again," he said in a calm voice.

I was angry now, and yet I wasn't quite sure why I was. Maybe it was because in the back of my mind I knew there was no hope? Maybe because I knew that I wasn't his _first_ victim? The way he spoke about killing, I knew I wasn't the first. Or maybe because I knew I was weak and I hated the fact that I couldn't fight back. The next thing I did I knew I would regret and yet I said it and did it anyways.

I took the blood that had gathered into my mouth due to my bleeding lip, and spat it right into James' face. The blood spattered all over the middle of his face. I saw some of it on his eyelids and lip. I looked into his shock filled face, I had no fear anymore. Maybe I had lost all my self preservation.

"Mommy _MUST_ be so proud," I said in a disgusted tone and looked at him as if he was below me. Because he in fact, without a doubt he was.

At first his eyes flashed full of emotions that I didn't think a monster such as himself could have. For a split second, his eyes held shame and regret. I smirked inwardly I knew I had hurt him.

But as soon as it showed up it was gone and left nothing behind in its leave. His eyes were strangely emotionless as he squeezed my neck. I expected him to hit me some more or at least yell at me…yet there was nothing. His body posture was as calm and empty as the look in his eyes. He leaned his bloody face closer as I found it harder and harder to breathe. I tried to scream but it only came out as a squeaky croak. His hold on my neck was getting stronger and stronger as I tried to hold my breath and hope he would stop.

_Hope he stops?_ My mind asked me…

My mind raced as I thought about what was happening. He was strangling me to death and for some reason I was feeling a small high…why?

Then came the dots that were clouding my vision. I started feeling fuzzy in my head and the dots were growing larger and I started to feel heavy. My lungs were starting to feel numb instead of painful. I glanced at James and his calm facial expression and knew I was now his latest victim.

My eyes were now feeling heavy and my body was now aching for a timeless sleep.

Then the door opened and I almost lazily looked towards the entrance of the room. Kevin stood there and took in what was happening. I briefly wondered what would happen to my body. Would my parents find it and get some sort of closure?

"James," Kevin said in an even voice.

James loosened his grip a bit but didn't turn his gaze away from me.

"James," Kevin repeated with a bit more authority.

James released his death grip but kept his hands on my throat. I gasped for the air to refill my lungs while James slowly turned his head to look at Kevin.

"You know why James," he looked at him as if statement meant something vital.

"You didn't hear what she said Kevin," He said sounding like a child who was defending himself for hitting another child.

Kevin walked over to me and looked down.

"James how about you get ready for our little road trip?" He asked though it was more like an order.

James slowly turned back to me and stared at me for a few moments. After a little while he nodded and slowly got up and handed Kevin something small and metal.

"I'll take care of her, you go on now," Kevin whispered his eyes never leaving me.

James walked out of the room leaving the door open behind him.

I was still gasping when Kevin caressed my cheek with a single finger.

I stared at the ceiling and prayed he wouldn't take me the way James had. Kevin said nothing as he untied my legs and pulled my panties up and shorts. He went then took off his shirt and my heart skipped as his bare torso came into view. I curled up into the fetal position and covered my chest with my arms.

Kevin…never breaking eye contact handed me his shirt.

"Put it on" He said in a quiet voice and turned around, his back facing me.

I took the shirt and looked at the open door.

My first thought was to make a run for it. Then again, James was probably lurking someone close by and I didn't want to run into him again. So for the moment I decided to obey and slipped the shirt on, thankful that I was no longer bare. A few seconds later, Kevin hesitantly looked over his shoulder to peek at me. When I met his eyes he turned around fully and reached for me, I flinched. He acted like he didn't notice and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

As he took me through the house I noticed the home was dirty and every window had locks on the latches. I wondered how many times a different girl had been in my place.

Kevin took a sharp left at the end of some stairs and started to unlock the door. At that moment I knew I was going back to the basement. After he unlocked the door he set me down in front of him and looked at me.

He hand again caressed my cheek, even though I flinched every time he went to touch me.

"You look like her…a lot," he whispered, I was sure he didn't mean for me to hear him.

He opened the door and softly pushed me through it.

Kaylee was standing a few feet away from the door. She gasped as soon as she looked at my face.

I then realized what Kaylee had gone through.

I had to go with James and she had to go with Kevin. I was a little glad that she no longer had to "satisfy" both of them. Heaven only knows what torture she had to go through having both of them force themselves on her, I shuddered. I silently examined her face and saw no new cuts or bruises. I was both relieved that she wasn't beaten and yet I was jealous because I clearly go the more unstable one of the two. Kaylee broke me from my thoughts.

"He said we are all leaving soon…let's try and clean the cuts on your face," she said with motherly worry.

My heart dropped at the fact that she was so used to being treated as a piece of trash that it no longer fazed her. I ran up to her, wrapped my arms around her and sobbed.

"I know," she whispered as she rubbed my back.


	4. What Would You Do?

Chapter Four.

(BPOV)

We were sitting in silence, letting our minds wander to what the future held for each of us. Would we die? Would we somehow be rescued even though every single odd was stacked against us? Maybe, maybe not…I knew it wasn't such a good thing to do, to think. When the mind thinks about something so unknown, its imagination tends to run wild. Like a five year old who believes that there is a monster in the closet. Only our monsters were real and they were upstairs shouting orders at each other. Their foot steps were heavy due to the rush they seemed to be in. We were told we were leaving soon, a "road trip" they both called it. Kaylee and I both knew that it was more. We just sat there, not speaking to one another there was no reason to. Every few minutes we would make eye contact almost as if we needed to make sure the other was still there.

The sounds upstairs intensified and we both flinched.

"Bella," Kaylee whispered

I turned to my head at looked at her. She was holding on to what looked like a piece of paper. Her knuckles were white against the bone due to the hold she had on it. My eyes darted towards the paper and to her eyes. Her eyes never left what she had in her hand. I was beginning to wonder if maybe she didn't call my name at all. I stared for a few more moments and then looked down at my feet which were shoeless and covered in dirt.

"Do you think they are looking for you?" Kaylee asked

This time I kept my eyes away from her face and kept them on myself.

"Who, the police?" I asked keeping my voice low

"Sure the police but also your parents, your family. Do you think they are looking for you?" She spoke, her voice sounding too old.

"Yes," I told her

My parents would have figured out I was missing by now. They had come home to an empty house and a dead dog in the hallway. I could imagine the look on their faces when they saw Moscow's body. They must have yelled out my name and ran upstairs to check my room. Finally after searching the entire house and coming up with nothing, my father would have phoned the police. Me, the daughter of a FBI Agent missing from home. I had to be making headlines somewhere… I knew I was probably the latest story on Nancy Grace.

I didn't know much about the FBI force or even the Police force. The one thing I did know was that things always went public when one of there own was gone after. Even when a cop was shot and survived it always made one of the top stories. I knew somewhere, someone was looking for me and my parents were waiting for me to come home.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"My D-Dad is in law enforcement." My voice broke at the word Dad.

She was quiet for a while as if she was thinking something over.

"Police man?" she finally responded

"No, FBI," I whispered the word in her ear.

Her jaw dropped a little when she heard my last word. Her eyes grew wide, her facial expression showed disbelief. She started shaking her head back and forth mumbling something I couldn't hear. I thought I caught the words "not good"in her inaudible rant.

Not good? How can that be not good? What I caught of her statement didn't make any sense. It _was_ good that I was the daughter of the FBI. What did she mean?

"No-no, don't you see, it is good. I know my father has told them that I'm missing. That I was kidnapped and I know they are looking for me. If they are looking for me then they are looking for you because we are together. Doesn't that make any sense?" I explained rubbing her arm soothingly.

She seemed to lean into my touch and continued shaking her head.

"They _will_ find me and when they find me they find you. After they rescue us we'll both be safe," I promised her. "I know my father won't give up. The thing is we can't give up on him because I know he won't give up on us. We need to stay strong." I kissed the top of her head.

I was hoping my words soothed her however, the words also helped me. All throughout my explanation she continued her head shaking. "You don't believe me do you?" I asked her

What was so hard to believe? Did she think I would somehow leave her to deal with this living Hell? While I go home safe, happy and warm? She was the closest thing I had to a sister. I knew I hadn't known her for very long but in that time, the things we had seen and endured have sealed a bond between us that could not be broken.

"Kaylee, if you think I'm going to leave you. I'm not going to, I swear I would never…" She cut me off by a wave of her hand.

"I know you wouldn't Bella." She was soothing me now.

"I know you would never leave me. Just like I would never leave you behind. It's just that you don't see do you?" She looked me in the eyes like I was missing something obvious.

"See what?" I asked her

"They followed us, they watched us. Everything we did they saw us do. Don't you see Bella? They know who your father is. They know everything about us, so why would they not know who our families are?" She was now rubbing my arm.

"Huh?" was my only response

She sighed, her eyes sad and hopeless once again.

"They watched us…Bella. They knew our routine so they would know when we were alone. They took us when we were alone. They knew the outline of my home I'm guessing they knew yours, too. If they took the time to watch us, and found a way to know the houses in and out. Why would they _not_ know who your father is or what he does? They knew, Bella, they knew. Since they knew they prepared…" She spoke while I watched her arm rub mine.

"What do you mean prepared?" I stammered

"Why would they kidnap a FBI daughter unless they were ready to hide any trails leading to them…leading to us? It doesn't make any sense for them not to know. Do you see now?"

I stared at her she refused to meet my eyes. Everything began to sink in, she was right.

People don't go through the trouble of kidnapping a high profile kid, if they weren't ready for danger or the hunt that was sure to ensue. I started to shake my head as all the hope I held inside of me evaporated.

I swallowed hard as her next statement came in a lower whisper than the rest of her words.

"Maybe…your father is the…well he might have saw something or said something to make someone angry. Maybe he might have done something…" she trailed off hesitantly

I gasped.

"What are you saying? That my father did something to piss someone off, and they took me to get back at him?" I asked hurt

I didn't want to blame my father for my nightmare. I wanted to fully blame the two creatures upstairs for everything. I refused to think that my father is the reason I'm here. She looked me square in the eyes absolute resolve rang in her features.

"There's a reason why you're here Bella," she said sternly "There is a reason why I'm here too. I don't know anything about being a criminal but I do know that FBI kids don't get messed with for no reason." She was getting louder and louder. I was worried she would upset _the men._

"A reason…" I whispered to myself.

She nodded sadly.

"My mom-mother had a boyfriend named Daniel." She looked away from me but grabbed my hand "She would work late hours and he didn't have a job so she had to pay all the bills. They would fight at night. Oh, they would fight and it would get loud. My mother would shout at him and ask him why he owed people so much money. Daniel would shout back that it was her 'little habit,' too. A few days later when my mom was at work, Daniel picked me up from school. It was the very first time he did his since I had known him. He was nervous about something the whole way home. I asked him what was wrong he shook his head and said we were out of food and that he needed to go shopping. I offered to go with him but he just dropped me off that the house. I remembered right when I was about to get out of the car he grabbed my arm and said 'I'm sorry.' I didn't understand him then, I do now though. Ten minutes after I walked through the door _they_ came in and took me. I tried to run, tried to call for help. I screamed but then they drugged me. Then I woke up here just like you did. I get it now…what Daniel meant when he said he was sorry. Daniel owed people money…he didn't have money to give…so he gave me instead." She then grew quiet.

I couldn't believe what I had just been told…Kaylee had been sold to these… these things.

Did she think my father, my dad my own flesh and blood sold me…or at the very least knew there was someone after me and did nothing?

"No…my father didn't do anything like that," I almost yelled. I took her silence as an automatic rebuff to what I had just said. "No!" I yelled and stood, I was looking down at her. "My father loved me! He still loves me and he is looking for me! He wants me back and so does my mom! They will find us I know they will!" I screamed at her.

Kaylee jumped up and clasped her hand over my mouth. I didn't know why she was doing this when silence from up stairs came into my mind. How long have they been listening? How much and what did they hear?

Something from upstairs hit the floor. It was so heavy that the dust and dirt from our ceiling came down on us, causing us to cough.

Our breathing stopped as we heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. I never knew that the sounds of simple keys turning could be so heart wrenching. I grasped Kaylee's hand and she squeezed mine back. She glanced at me in an apologetic smile.

I'm sorry I mouthed, looking into her eyes. I didn't not mean for my outbreak to come to this. She nodded and squeezed my hand again as if to say its okay. James showed up at the open door way. As always, he had the smile on his face.

"Ladies, what's all the commotion down here about?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Neither of us spoke, the eerie quiet felt as though you could cut it with a butter knife it was so thick. "Oh come one, why the shyness now? We know each other so well…don't you agree?" He cooed with a chuckle

Still we didn't speak. He huffed and pushed himself off the door way. I followed him with my eyes while Kaylee looked at the ground with one had holding mine and the other wrapped around herself.

James noticed this as well. "Well, looks like you two have become cozy I see" He stared to walk circles around us. I decided to take Kaylee's lead and I kept my head trained on the ground.

"Hmm" He said He was standing behind us when I felt Kaylee jump. The low laugh that followed confirmed what I didn't want…He was here to play with us. "Now, now Sam…" He gently chided

Kaylee squeezed my hand harder, I squeezed hers back. "Sam…My pretty little Sammy, you know how I don't like it when you play hard to get." He continued to scold. Kaylee said nothing which seemed to upset James. "What do we say when you displease me Sam?" He asked

No answer followed. Then I felt Kaylee's hand being ripped from mine. I gasped at the sudden loneliness I felt. I heard what sounded like someone else gasping and I quickly turned around.

James had Kaylee pinned against the wall of the basement. I wanted to help her so I took a step forward. Kaylee noticed my movement and looked at me, she shook her head no. James turned his head and looked at me, his eyes cold.

"No, Kitty, you stay out of this," he ordered.

I immediately took a step back from the animalistic look in his eyes. My heart began to pound, my palms began to sweat and tears threatened to flow. He turned his attention back to Kaylee, I stood frozen. "Now Sam, what do we say?" He asked again

Kaylee swallowed hard and answered in a low voice. "I'm sorry…I-I prom-promise t-to make it bet-better."

"Louder!" He ordered. Kaylee repeated herself, only louder

"Again and louder Sam. No one is around here, just us…no one will here you. Scream it Sam, I want to hear you!" He yelled in her face.

I looked away and then my heartbeat almost stopped, James had left the door open._ Run!_ My mind shouted at me._ Run NOW!_ It ordered

I looked at Kaylee and James he still had her by the neck. He was just staring at her he paid no attention to me.

I turned around slowly and took exactly three steps to the door. I slowly turned my head back to look at them once more before I ran for it. I wanted to give Kaylee some sign that told her, I would be back and I would bring help.

James had now parted Kaylee's legs and was staring at her while he was touching her. Kaylee's face remained blank as she stared at me but her eyes seemed to be telling me something._ GO!_ They seemed to be shouting at me.

I realized then that I should run. There was always the chance I could get out of this house. Find someone and call for help. To be able to hear my father's voice when I tell him I needed him. I would tell him where to find Kaylee. She would be rescued as soon as possible after I escaped.

But, what if I _didn't _make it out? It was a 50/50 chance that I would make it. I wouldn't put it past them to kill her if I did get away. I looked back at Kaylee and I then saw the answer.

She wanted me to go, that I knew for certain. I should go I should run and find help. I should but I couldn't. She had helped me from the moment I showed up here…I would not and could not leave her. I went and took three steps forward back to my spot when James had walked in. My toe came into contact with something heavy, I looked down. It was like a sign from above. It was a rock about the size of my two fists put together. I picked it up and look at James and knew what I was going to attempt next.

I walked towards James' back as he continued to molest Kaylee. Kaylee met my gaze and I swear I saw disappointment in her eyes. She was unhappy that I left my chance to leave. At the moment I didn't care what she thought. I refuse to run just as much as I refuse to watch her get raped in front of my very eyes.

I was about half a foot from James' form. I could hear his heavy breathing into her neck. I raised the rock over my head. My arms straining to hold the object due to the lack of food I was getting.

Kaylee's eyes which showed almost no emotion since before she realized what I was going to do, changed.

Her eyes became wide with worry or fear. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I was about to attempt to kill the man named James. I was then abruptly on the floor in pain. I looked behind me and saw Kevin's calm figure standing behind me.

I gasped at the sharp pain in the back of my knee. James finally hearing the noise and turned around.

I waited for Kevin to tell James what I was about to do. I waited for James to start shouting and start beating me. I waited for some form of punishment I knew I would receive.

Yet James didn't say a word.

Everyone even Kaylee stared at Kevin waiting to see what was to happen next.

Kevin met my eyes I don't know how long it was when someone finally spoke.

"James, get the girls in the van…were leaving now," Kevin's calm voice echoed in my ears.

* * *

The next chapter is already a quarter written…

OKAY…Today's Question is:

If you were Bella, would you have ran or stayed?


	5. Finding My Purpose

_A/N-_

_**Warning, this is a VERY graphic chapter. Do NOT read if under the age of 18!**_

* * *

Chapter Five

If you asked me several hours ago I could tell you something. Something that would have been the truth. Something that, I'm sure that if you looked into my eyes you would see it and know it was the truth.

That something was truth… My life could not have gotten worse. However, no matter exactly how right I would have been mere hours ago, all had changed.

Now that truth was a mere lie. Something that had morphed from one entire thing to something more. Something worse than it was already, something unknown.

We had no idea where they were taking us. We didn't know the how, the why, the where, or even when we would get where we were going. Maybe it was better not to know, maybe if I knew it would make it that much harder. Then again if we were near the end I think I would want to know if I was.

The van took a sharp turn sliding me to the right side of the vehicle. My arm came in contact with something warm. A human shoulder touched my upper arm, Kaylee.

Our hands were handcuffed behind our backs. Ball gags were tied tightly around our mouths. Thick pieces of cloth covered our eyes, cutting off our vision. Most people in this situation would have found no hope, but I found it, the moment I felt Kaylee's body touch mine.

I wasn't sure how long we were in the back of the van. Things seemed easier when you lost track of time altogether. My mind drifted and I wondered how long I had been missing, days…maybe a week?

Part of me was scared, well being scared was a serious understatement. Part of me was angry. Angry at God for the most part. Why would someone such as God create creatures as low and as mentally fucked up as Kevin and James? Everything happens for a reason, the bible says. I have even heard my mother state it from time to time.

I remember when this thing had all started I kept wondering, _why me?_

Now none of it mattered. Who cared if it was me, or Kaylee or even Jessica from school. The why doesn't matter, it really never did. Wondering why offered comfort to a terrified mind.

But now I realized that, that comfort was nothing more that artificiality. One's mind will conjure up the most unbelievable things to soothe itself. I snorted mentally, what a fool I had been. Trying to rely on things outside my control. It helped me believe in some false movie-like rescue. A rescue I was sure wasn't going to happen now.

The sound of brakes protesting loudly caught my attention, we were stopping. I heard the sound of tires hitting dirt and the click of a seatbelt unlatching. A car door opened and then closed. Moments later, the van's sliding door opened. I felt my frame stiffen in anticipation for what was to come. Nothing came but silence, followed by more silence.

My ears strained to catch the slightest noise that would give away their position. Suddenly I felt someone tug at my blindfold. I tired to twist my self free by shaking my head to the side.

"Stop," I heard a quite voice commanded. At that moment I knew it was Kevin. He kept pulling and tugging until the blindfold slipped off my face. I blinked my eyes several times and let them adjust to the new brightness.

I looked around my surroundings, Kaylee was still tied up and blindfolded. The van was a rustic color on the inside. It was a cargo van with dark tinted windows.

I noticed Kevin still looking at me. There was an odd look in his eyes, it was the exact same look he had when he took me back to the basement. It was as if he was watching me instead of looking. I looked away from the intense stare and gazed down.

Kevin sighed.

I flinched when he reached behind me. As soon as I moved he froze for a second, and then continued with slower movements. It was like when someone was trying to free a trapped scared animal from a snare.

I heard the unclick and then felt the handcuff loosen on my left wrist. I wasn't sure what he wanted. I wasn't sure if it was a trick so I kept my hands behind my back and stared at my lap.

Kevin sighed again. He gently took both my hands from behind my back and handcuffed them to the front. "Come on," he said quietly

I was led out of the van, the warm breeze hit my entire right side. There was sand and small scrawny looking bushes. By the weather and the sight of the plants I knew I was in the desert. Far away from the bright lights of New York.

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the right side of the van. Before I could even worry about why he took me out of the car, a pink building came into view.

A large sign in the window read No Vacancy in large red letters. There were black iron bars on the outside of every single window. James' coughing led me to turn my head over my shoulder. He was dragging Kaylee behind him as he walked to catch up to us.

We all walked up to the pink hotel in silence, every now and again James would let out a cough.

We were about ten feet from the front door when a man no taller then five foot stepped out.

I stopped in my tracks the moment he started walking towards us. Kevin pushed me forward with more force. The unknown man walked up to Kevin and shook his hand. "Good to see you again," The man said with a hint of a Hispanic accent.

"It sure has been a while. You remember James," Kevin stated as he directed the man's glance toward James' and Kaylee's figures.

"Of course," he replied as he shook James' hands.

"Girls, this is Mr. Hernandez," Kevin spoke to Kaylee and I.

The man named Mr. Hernandez didn't even look in our direction. He acted as if we weren't even there, as if we didn't even exist.

"Take them to room number 23, Marcy will be along to (assist or assess?) them shortly. I have a job for them to do." Then for the first time he directed his attention to me. "If you do as you're told without any trouble you will be rewarded with some food." Then his eyes traveled down my frame. Disgust was evident in his deep brown eyes. Turning his attention back to Kevin he decided to speak again. "Clean them up, they will dirty the sheets." With that he tossed Kevin some keys and walked back through the door he entered.

"Well, you heard what the man said," James spoke and started to lead the way to number 23.

It dawned on me that I didn't think about what Mr. Hernandez's words and possible implications for his direct order. What did catch my notice was that I had not eaten in sometime. My body felt week and  
frail, my legs and arms were stiff from the hours of being tied up in the back of the van. I felt extremely light headed, like I had stood up too fast after sitting for too long.

I didn't even really notice that Kevin was half dragging me and half carrying me to the hotel room.

Kevin tossed the keys to James as he caught them single handedly in one movement. James walked in first followed by Kaylee, myself and then Kevin.

My eyes drooped as soon as I saw the double bed with crisp sheets. I craved sleep, I wanted to crawl into that bed and never wake up. To drift off and live in a world of utter darkness. Where that darkness lay, safety was sure to be close behind it.

As much as I wanted to sleep I didn't protest when I was lead into the bathroom where James and Kaylee already were.

James was sitting on top of the bathroom counter swinging his legs like a bored child who sat in a chair that was too big for him.

Kevin suddenly turned me around so it jolted me from my almost comatose like state. My heart started to pound, my adrenaline started to race through my veins as my mind collected the present. I stared at him as he slowly unhand cuffed me. Setting my wrist free he placed the cuffs next to where James was sitting.

"Get cleaned up," he said quietly "I have some business to attend to."

As soon as the words left his mouth he turned around and left the room. I watched him as he turned the door and that's when I noticed that the bathroom door locked from the outside. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

This was no ordinary hotel…

The bathroom was not very large. Holding only a small tub, sink and toilet that looked like it was going to crack into pieces any minute.

"Well ladies, you heard Daddy Kevin. Time to strip and dip." He laughed

Neither Kaylee nor I moved a muscle as our minds tried to comprehend what he was saying.

He cleared his throat and I noticed the vein in his forehead pop out. I knew that this was a sign of his agitated stated, which I knew would lead to his short temper.

"Take your clothes off and get in the shower," he said as the vein popped in and out of his skin.

Kaylee was the first to comply. She turned and walked the short distance to turn the nozzle of the shower head. The water falling out of the showerhead hit the bottom of the tub with a thud. I jumped at the small sound as I watched the seemingly endless water run. Kaylee then turned away from James and slipped the cloth from her shoulders.

I however, refused to move an inch. "Kitty," James said, ordering my attention. "You can take the clothes off or I can take them off for you." He spoke with a sly voice.

This warning clicked and I did as Kaylee did. I turned away from his gaze, hiding the front of my body from his gaze and started to take off my clothes.

I side stepped to where the opening of the shower was. There was no shower door, nothing to shelter us from the gaze of the man in the room with us.

Kaylee was already under the shower of water as I stepped in. I was momentarily relieved that the water was hot. The relief was short lived as I heard the all too familiar groan of James coming from his spot on the counter. He was watching us shower. I was thankful from the thick steam that helped block my vision of him.

Neither of us knew what to do, so we just stood there. Under the water, our bodies shaking despite the heat of the water. "Wash her for me Sam," He moaned "Use the soap and get her all nice and clean." Kaylee's eyes never left the bottom of the tub as she took the soap and lathered her hands.

I flinched as soon as her hand came in contact with my skin on my arm.

"Sorry," She whispered low enough from only my ears to hear.

As Kaylee continued to wash my entire body the more James groans and moans increased. The way his ragged breath left his lungs told me exactly what he was doing. "Everywhere Sam, everywhere." He said in between breaths. I squeezed my eyes shut as the water washed away my tears as soon as they left my eyes.

James' sounds got more and louder as Kaylee washed my entire frame. I groaned in pure utter horror and humiliation as Kaylee was ordered to wash the parts of my body that should have never been touched.

I sat there now in a soft new robe on the very bed I wish I could sleep in. My mind seemed to be in a trance. The previous activity kept replaying in my head.

Kaylee being forced to touch me. Me being forced to touch Kaylee. James touching himself as he sat in his front row seat. Kaylee and I being forced to watch him pleasure himself at the sight of us being left in the open, naked and vulnerable. Then James taking us both, one after the other.

The numbness that I recognized from my first night when James had forced himself on me had returned. It was like my eyes saw everything yet, my mind was miles away.

I was now physically and psychologically wounded, beyond repair.

I knew that I would never forget what had happened to me. That if I lived through this, it would replay in my mind day after day, after day. Could I really live through this, or better yet, would I want to?

One knock on the hotel door and then the sound of a key being turned into a lock. The sound of a twist of metal and then one of an opening door. Footsteps that were too light to belong to a man. They seemed soft in a way, almost girlish. I was trying to figure out if it was even worth it to turn my head to look to see when James spoke.

"Marcy, good to see you again honey," he said in a polite voice.

The name I had heard earlier caught my attention. I turned my head to see a small sized woman standing in the room with folded clothes in her hand.

Her hair was long and black, he eyes a dark brown. Her skin was a dark sun-kissed honey brown, matching perfectly with her eyes and hair.

"James," she nodded "I can take in from here. The boys are out back eating, I saved you a plate." She told him with a sweet voice.

"You're the best." He grinned and kissed her cheek before taking the key she entered in with then exiting the room.

The door was locked and I stared at the girl.

Her brown eyes connected with mine as she stared back. She then walked up to me and placed some warm clothes on my lap. She then placed the leftover clothes onto Kaylee's lap, who was sitting right next to me.

Marcy said nothing as she them slid a bag off from her shoulder and unzipped it. I sat still as stone as she pulled out a brush and began softly raking it through my hair.

Her tender touch somehow led me to believe she might be the help I was praying for. Before I could think them through the words slipped out my mouth.

"Please help us, please," I whispered

She looked me in the eyes. For a moment I was a softness and what looked like pity there, only for a moment. As soon as it was there it left. Now what remained was a cold stare, which lit my hopes into flames.

I was almost not shocked when the flesh of her hand stung the skin of the left side of my face. I turned my gaze back to my lap without a second thought.

Kaylee's gasp reminded me that she was there. I then felt her hand grab mine and hold it.

"Don't speak unless you are told to," she said in a voice that was too stern for her soft features. I didn't reply to her statement and didn't respond when she continued to brush my hair. The girl braided my hair and then turned her attention to Kaylee.

A few moments later there was three knocks on the door. Marcy placed Kaylee's hair in a quick ponytail and left to go to the door, She knocked three times and the sound of keys sounded.

The man from earlier, Mr. Hernandez was standing at the door with a scared girl at his side. The girl was young, no older then eight. My breath stopped and for a moment I hoped she was here to help Marcy in some way. I knew that wasn't the case as soon as I saw her outfit. She was standing there barefoot. Princesses coated her pink pajamas and her hair knotted and matted in every direction.

I heart made a painful twitch when I thought of why she was here. Had she been hurt like us? The thought of that happening to someone so young made my entire frame ache with an unforgettable pain. Tears stained her cheeks as she was passed silently from the man to the woman in the room with us.

Marcy turned her attention to me. "You." She gave me a pointed stare "Start a bath now," she ordered. I looked at her with confusion showing my features. Angered gleamed in her eyes. "Now!" she said louder. Anger and impatience evident in her voice.

I got up still confused and did what I was told. I walked through the bathroom door as a flood full of memories of earlier events flashed in my head. I shuddered but slowly continued what I was told to do.

I couldn't hear the conversation out in the main room due to the loud faucet gushing water. Filling the tub faster than I thought it was capable of doing. I jumped when I caught two human forms standing by my side. Marcy and the little girl.

"Clean her up and wash her hair," Marcy said, her tone now indifferent. The little girl was then pushed in my direction and stripped of her clothes. In the back on my mind I was relieved James was not present with us.

Marcy then placed the frighten girl in the filled tub and walked out of the bathroom. I stared at the girl's shaking form. She seemed well fed and had no bruises or cuts on her bare body. Her whimper entered my ears and I tired to think of a way to sooth her. Even though we seemed to be in the same position as one another.

"Shush…it's alright, I won't hurt you. I swear," I told her in a low gentle voice.

She inched her body to the far end of the tub. The look in her eyes and her body language told me she didn't believe me. Why should she anyways? I couldn't save her, she was just as doomed as the rest of us.

I did the next thing that came into my head. I couldn't try and gain her trust, that much was clear. Instead I grabbed the cup and wash rag from the edge of the tub and started humming as I gently washed her. I continued to hum to her while I did her hair and then rinsed it. Marcy then came back to see how far along we were.

"That's good," she said as she grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her from the tub.

Before I could blink they were both out of the bathroom and into the living room. I slowly rose, unsure if I was allowed to follow. I ended up walking into the main room to see the little girl being dressed in an horrid outfit.

She was placed in a miniskirt and a tank top. Her wet hair was wrapped in a towel as Marcy grabbed makeup out of her bag. She noticed I was now in the room.

"Get dressed…hurry up," She spoke in a rush.

I turned to see Kaylee in an everyday jeans and t-shirt. I looked at my pile of clothes and noticed that my clothes were somewhat similar to Kaylee's. I didn't understand why the youngest was dressed the way she was.

I walked out and grabbed the shirt first and then untied my robe. I was dressed in a matter of seconds, the shirt was a little tight but the jeans were the right size.

When I was dressed I sat down by Kaylee on the bed and grabbed her hand. We both watched as Marcy did the little girl's makeup.

"Abby…Stay still," Marcy ordered when the girl turned her face away from her as Marcy tired to apply eyeliner.

_Abby_, I thought. What a pretty name she had.

After Marcy did Abby's makeup she started on her hair.

Her black hair was now curly and her face painted making her look more mature than she really was. She looked beautiful and that scared me.

My gut turned inside out as I thought of Kevin and James coming in here and seeing her.

I got the urge to run up to her. Snatch her from Marcy's grasp and protect her from the monsters that weren't far away.

About an hour later Kaylee, Abby and I sat on the bed while Marcy sat in the only chair. She hummed to herself as she packed all her things back into her bag.

Three knocks on the door made my stomach flip and without thinking I pulled Abby onto my lap. Sensing I was no longer a threat she wrapped her little arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck.

Marcy returned the knock pattern which was now different then the first and the door swung open.

Six large men stood in the open doorway. Kevin, James, Mr. Hernandez and three unknown men.

They all walked in, I gripped Abby tighter in response. Kaylee pressed herself into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Here she is," said Mr. Hernandez as he walked up to us.

He went to grab Abby, I squeezed her tighter and pressed myself harder against the wall.

Hernandez's eyes tightened.

He grabbed her waist and pulled. Immediately I lifted up my left leg and kicked him in the stomach.

He screamed out in Spanish and staggered back two steps.

"Stay away from her," I screamed.

James then came out of no where and grabbed my left arm. Kevin the came up, pushed Kaylee aside and got a hold of my right arm.

Their strength was much greater then mine as I tried my best to hold onto her.

The little girl screamed as Hernandez grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from me.

He then took the frightened Abby to the three large men who were sharing a laugh at the sight of what was going on.

"Take a look," he said as he placed her on her feet, keeping both hands on her shoulders.

The man in the middle of the three bent down to look at the girl…inspect was a better word for.

"Hmm, you say she's clean," he asked. I knew he wasn't asking about her hygiene.

I kicked and tried to break out of Kevin and James' hold.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled

I was then hit in the back of the head. Pain spiked through my body but I fought the blackout I knew was coming. James placed his hand over my mouth.

"Guaranteed clean," Hernandez answered.

I screamed again as he stroked the girl's cheek. Kaylee sobbed and buried her face between her knees.

"What's the asking price?" The inspector asked.

"220," Hernandez said "She's young, clean, and an orphan from the start," He explained after the man looked at him pointedly.

"I'll give you 210," the man spoke.

"No," was the reply.

"215, take it or leave it," a second man from the group spoke.

Hernandez seemed to think about it for a second.

"Sold," Hernandez said and shook the second man's hand.

The blood drained from my face.

Sold, he had said.

Sold.

Sold

Sold

My mind repeated over and over. I was too shocked to move, to scream, to cry, to shout. The third man who didn't say a word the entire time walked out the room.

The second man bent down and lifted Kaylee's chin up to face him. "Hey, don't be scared you can trust us. We won't hurt you promise," he said.

The smile that he had on his face brought me back to life. It was the smile James had, had on his face, time and time again. I started to kick again to break free. I wanted to grab Abby and Kaylee and run. Run far away so that no one could ever find us.

Tears blurred my vision as the third man came back and handed Hernandez a suitcase. He opened it to show it filled to the top with thousand dollar bills.

"Pleasure," Hernandez spoke.

"Always," replied the first man.

All three men turned to leave, taking Abby with them. I fought harder then before to no use. The sound of my screams made the third, silent man look at me for the first time. He just stared at me.

Then he whispered something to the first man's ear. Causing the first man to look my way. He was quiet for sometime until he finally spoke. "How much for the brunette?"

I stopped fighting.

* * *

**Please Share your thoughts, Questions and what have you!**


	6. Cracked & Broken

(EPOV)

I heard him before I saw him. The stomping and kicking could be heard from inside the house. He was nowhere near safe enough to let him out with the others, too untamed…too wild I was told. I entered through the large heavy main doors. The smell was always damp and there was rarely any light in here. Even on the sunniest of days.

Why would anyone keep any type of creature locked up in here is beyond me. No matter the temperament. I was walking all the way to the back where they were keeping him when I started to hear his heavy breathing. The sound of him mashing his lips together told me one thing. The men who brought him here had given him nothing to eat and nothing to drink. I let out a heavy sigh.

There is a big difference between teaching and forcing. You teach something and it soon becomes routine, you force something and they will only do it because they are forced. Being forced to do something never leads to trust; it leads to fear and uncertainty every time. I was now able to see his outline as I drew nearer to him.

He heard me coming sometime ago and his breathing grew harder and soon he was turning in circles. I slowly walked up to his stall and gasped.

Whip marks and rope burns covered his beautiful coat, blood stained his taut muscles. His tail was cut so short that it was almost not there. His mane was matted in blood and dirt. His hooves had been worn down that I'm sure it hurt him to even stand. Several deep lashes covered his hind quarters. The flesh was bright red in the middle and brownish-blackish on the sides, infection no doubt. His face wasn't in better shape. The tip of his left ear had been cut off. Scrapes and more gashes covered his face. This animal was without a doubt in pain.

Yet, seeing him on what looked like the edge of death was _not _what made me gasp.

He was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. What was left of his mane and tail were jet black. His buckskin coat was so light in color yet so dark in present, he had the cliché markings of the great American Mustang. His muscles were toned and strong, the kind of stallion any mustang breeder would want. Unfortunately his beauty was the reason he was taken from his home. The scars and marks were proof that he gave one hell of a fight but he still lost.

Well, that was what I thought until I looked into his eyes. I saw the normal I saw the fear, the uncertainty, the suffering from being ripped from his herd, his family. I saw the physical pain from the beatings he had received. The look of "why me?" in his amazing butterscotch eyes.

However, pain and fear there not the only things I saw that made me rethink the assumption that he had lost. I saw strength in his eyes. I saw the look of a natural born fighter. A creature that refused to break just because he was caught. The longer I looked at this animal the more his strength was obvious. His ears were pinned back showing anger. Anger for them, his thieves, the ones who took it all away and also anger for the ones who would try and take more.

He backed up into the corner of the stall, his front facing me. He stared at me with his ears pinned back and his breathing hard.

"Ah," I whispered to myself.

Usually I would be more cautious around a wild horse that was challenging me but no this time. Relief flooded through me as I looked at him. His threatening actions confirmed to me that I was right. He was not broken, not even close he was merely _cracked_.

They had bruised and cut his surface, but even with everything they had put him through. They were no where near his core. I stood there quiet, even my breathing was slow and soon his was as well. He knew that at the moment I wasn't here to harm him. He looked back at me and I swear for a split second all that hate and pain left his eyes.

I stared back at him. For that split moment he looked at me I still saw the strength and pride in him. I also saw what looked like pleading…it was like he knew he was strong but he also knew he needed help. It was like he was asking me to help him just enough to where he could make it on his own.

Then in an instant that look was gone and the hate was back. He was getting nervous now, shifting his weight like he was waiting for the next blow. I had worked with enough horses and _people_ to know that this was my sign to leave.

"Always leave it on a good note," my father use to tell me. "You never want to push that mistrust too far from your reach, because once it's gone, it's gone."

I knew this animal did not trust me, yet I knew he trusted me _more_ then the men who locked him this cage. Even if that trust amount was immeasurable I knew it was there.

I started slowly turn my body to leave when I noticed the feed and water bucket. The bucket was filled with fresh water and the hay looked nice so I grabbed a few flakes under one arm and grabbed the water in the other.

My movements caused a reaction from him. He backed up more tightly and started stomping his right hoof hard on the ground. Daring me to come into the stall and letting me know I would immediately regret it. Which I knew I would but I had no plans to enter.

I slowly emptied the full bucket into the bone dry bucket on the other side of the stall. I pretended like I didn't notice him when his ears flicked forward at the sound of the splash. I felt his eyes on me as I tossed the hay in the feed bin. He almost took a timid step forward.

Without a finale glance I turned and walked towards the way I came. I slowed my pace hoping I would hear it. A few moments later I did. The clip clop of hooves moving then the soft sound of gulping. I was almost to the end of the barn when I turned my head.

Hearing me stop the horse lifted up his head and looked at me. As if he said 'thank you' I answered him with a nod and walked out. The sun touched my face as I thought about how I would start working with the mustang everyday. He was given to me because he was too wild for his captors. They thought once they broke him that he was theirs no problem. I smiled as I thought of the fight he must have given.

The buzzing of my phone stopped my thoughts. I quickly pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Carlisle, my father. "Dad?" I asked almost in a worry.

"Son I need you here, I need your help," he answered in a strained tone.

I immediately thought the worst. "Were you….did they find…" I stuttered

"No, no nothing like that. Were all fine but I need you here as quickly as you can." He sounded almost…scared? Before I could question him further he hung up. I quickly made arrangements for the mustang to be kept with a friend until I would figure out what was going on.

I hopped in my truck and sped to my house to switch cars and grab some clothes. Dad didn't tell me where they were, he didn't need to. I never agreed with the family _business _but that was as far as I went on the matter. They were my family, they were also hardcore criminals, they were still family.

I reached my home in record time. I grabbed a suitcase and more or less threw my clothes into it. I got into my car and peeled out of the drive way. I had a good sixteen hour drive ahead of me, but I also had a very fast car.

They were staying in a large estate in the middle of nowhere. Not a single house near them for forty miles or so. They had no land line phone, no computer there. This was necessary for their line of work. Didn't want to risk the meal ticket getting away or someone finding the little unlucky kid.

The only reason I still talked to my family was because I knew they cared. Ironic when you think of their line of work, but they did. My parents more or less fell into hard times when I was younger. It was hard for them to put food on the table. That all changed when they started getting ransoms. We had plenty of food, nice clothes and lovely things. They were kind in the way one would hope one would be when "watching" someone else's kiddy.

The drive was long and I was tired but I knew whatever was going on in the work house it was serious. I passed up every hotel and pressed harder on the gas.

I was light headed by the time I pulled into the old drive way. The porch light turned on and Emmett met me on the porch. My eye grew wide as I saw his white long sleeve shirt covered in dark red blood.

"Emmett, what the hell.."

"It's not ours," he cut me off. Saying 'ours' meaning non of our family was injured. Before I could speak he ordered me to follow him. I was wondering where girls were when Emmett led me into a room.

There on the bed next to where my father was sitting was a girl…no, not a girl, what used to be a girl.

He hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She had two black eyes, her nose was pouring out blood. Her right arm was wrapped in a sling. She was in a small tank top and tiny shorts. Bruises covered her entire frame. One of her knees had a deep wound. Her lip had stitches in the top and bottom. Scrapes covered her legs. She looked like one of the children on the anti-child abuse posters. Her breathing was so shallow she looked like she wasn't even breathing at all. My medical training told me she was dying.

She looked as if she had been beaten and left for dead. My stomach turned. I knew my family wouldn't have done this but the mere thought of it made me want to vomit.

"Where did you find her?" I asked looking at him. My dad had a look in his eyes that I have never seen before, never. He looked…ashamed

The turning motion returned to my stomach…what was he saying? "They brought the wrong girl…the wrong girl Edward," he almost cried. The wrong girl? I was so confused…

Then it clicked, he was at the work house meaning she was a "job" but there was some sort of mix up. "They brought us the wrong girl…they did this to her." he whispered "I had no idea they would, that they were capable of this. I would have never…" he trailed off.

I looked back at the girl and swallowed the lump in my throat. "What's her name?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but my mind couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella" he whispered. She looked so frail.

So helpless.

So hurt.

So weak.

She looked…broken.


	7. Remember When?

Chapter 7.

(Bella's Point Of View)

I remember when I was a little girl, my father would take me out to get ice cream every time I had to go to the dentist. It was my heaven after my hell. I remember how much I loved it. I always got the same flavor every time. I was too scared that if I tried a new flavor it wouldn't be as good as what I normally chose; I had a fear of regretting my decision of the simplest matter, ice cream flavors. Looking back I can't figure out when my father stopped taking me to the ice cream shop afterwards. I had unknowingly crossed a line from being young to being old enough to have to have my teeth checked without getting rewarded for it. There are signs in people's lives that tell them they are too old for certain things. That it's time to grow up and head out into the real world. That they must make decisions on their own, they must choose between what is right and what is wrong. It was odd that after all theses years I still remember the old ice cream shop. I hadn't thought about it in years, why was I remembering it now?

My next memory was when mom and I went to the beach in California. The sun was bright and beating its heat down on the fellow beach goers. I had never felt so carefree in that very moment. As I lay on my big bright yellow towel which was placed on a spot of soft warm sand, I had a pair of oversized sunglasses on my face and I waited for mom to get back with the drinks. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath and took in the sun's rays. One moment it was peaceful with the sounds of children's laughter. The clear blue water hitting the shore and then drifting back into the ocean where it belonged, only to tease the kids by rushing back up the bank.

The next moment the sun grew warmer, too warm. Then a half of a second later it became hot. I started breathing harder, my skin started to sting. I opened my eyes to try and understand what was going on. I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes. I did the only thing I could think of doing. The only thing that seemed to make sense at the time.

I screamed.

I screamed hard and loud. My dry throat burned but it was nothing compared to the pain my whole body was in. It felt as if I was doused in gasoline and then lit on fire. I screamed for my mother, the one who always came running when I was in pain. She didn't come this time. I screamed some more but this time I screamed for no one in general but out of sheer pain.

I didn't know how long I had been screaming when I felt two cool hands on my face.

"Shhhh…calm down darling. I know you're in pain sweetheart; it's the fever honey, shhhhh," said a voice in the darkness.

I didn't know who the voice was or where it was coming from. Her cool hands and soft voice calmed me little as I screamed even louder. I begged her to end the pain.

"Please, please make it stop!" I begged her.

She kept her hands on my face as I heard her call to someone.

"Carlisle, come quick she's in too much pain!" the voice hollered, frantically.

I heard running footsteps and a door push open with more force than necessary.

Then a second voice said something but my screams were too loud. I couldn't tell if they were talking to me or to each other, whatever they were doing I hoped they were going to make it all stop.

As if they heard my silent plea I felt a light pinch on my heated arm. The pain started to dull as I felt someone smooth back the hair on my head.

"What's your name darling?" I heard the womanly voice again,

"Bella," I whispered so low I wasn't sure if she heard me at all.

The pain was dulling as I felt my whole body grow heavy. I took one deep breath and felt myself slip away.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew something was off. It seemed so obvious yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I tired to remember the last thing before the pain but came up empty.

The pain of the fire or the fever the lady had said triggered something in my brain.

It all came back to me then, it flooded my mind all at once.

I was with Kaylee, we were with the men. The men that had hurt us so much that we clung to life with the little bit of hope we had. Then I remembered the crappy pink hotel in the middle of no where, the Mexican man with the young girl, the ones who wouldn't help us even though they knew we needed it.

Then Abby, Abby was the one that triggered it all. She was the cause for what I had failed to do.

What happened next played in my head like a movie, a movie with no pause.

The men had asked how much for me. James had told them that I was already spoken for and I couldn't be sold. I wasn't part of the deal he had said.

The men tired to talk James into it but he wouldn't budge.

After a few moments of silence the men gave up on me and everyone but Kaylee and I followed the men out the door.

Kaylee and I watched as the men who had bought Abby, took her to waiting car. It was dark out now, with a small hint of light that was fading quickly. I looked at Kaylee who had said nothing through the entire ordeal. It was as if she had read my mind. As if she knew what I wanted to do and wanted it as badly as I did.

The next few minutes went by so quickly I was surprised I remembered it all.

We slowly walked to the door way. There were only two men of the three that were here. Kevin, Mr. Hernandez, and the other man were about forty feet away. They were making their way to the hotel office. It was the only opportunity we would have to try and save Abby.

I looked at Kaylee one final time she looked me in the eyes and nodded. I then found myself running towards James. I threw myself into him as hard as I could. Knocking us both into the dirt. Kaylee threw herself at the two men whose attentions were consumed by Abby.

I then got up quick and kick the surprised James in the groin. He then let out a cry which got the attention of the men who were walking back to the office.

Time was now fading fast for Abby It was now or never.

I left James on the floor and went to help Kaylee. I pushed one of the men and grabbed onto his shirt. All the while little Abby just stood there shaking unknowing what to do.

"Run Abby, Run!" I screamed. I heard Kevin and the men getting closer. I screamed for her to run a final time.

She then turn to her right towards the desert and took off running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

I then turned to find Kaylee she was on one of the men's back. Her arms wrapped around the man's neck.

"Run," I screamed at her as I saw Kevin was a mere ten feet away.

Kaylee let go of the man and took off to the left.

I made the spilt decision to run the way Kaylee had. I figured the men would run after the two of use instead of running after Abby who ran the opposite way. I hoped I was right.

In bare feet, not a single meal in days. I knew we didn't have a chance of outrunning them but if we getting caught meant Abby got a chance of escaping, and then it was all worth it.

Kaylee was a few feet in front of me, she would glance back every now and then to check if I was still there. All I could hear was our feet hitting the sand and our heavy breathing. Why couldn't I hear anything behind us?

It was silent for one mere second and then I heard a pop noise. It was as if someone had opened a bottle of champagne. I was quiet for about a quarter of a second later when I felt something rip into my shoulder blade. I let out a noise I could only describe as a half scream, half cough.

I fell to the ground.

Kaylee stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to come back for me.

"No!" I screamed at her "Go!".

She looked at me and looked back into the darkness where the bullet had come from.

"Please go," I said.

She uttered two simple words before running again. "Thank you.".

I tired to get up and run but I couldn't even pick myself up. I glanced up and could no longer see Kaylee anymore.

My heart tightened as I realized I had been caught. That I was now dying in the middle of no where so far from where I belonged.

I laid there for a few moments until I started hearing foot prints somewhere behind me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of my family, of my friends, of anything that could help me through this.

"Ha! I told you I got one!" James' voice was the first one I heard.

My survival instincts told me to play dead. That just maybe they would leave me here to rot.

I was wrong.

"You little bitch!" James screamed

I then felt a hard whack on my head and right before I passed out I knew he had hit me upside the head with the same gun he had shot me with.

I was half awake and half asleep when I felt someone carrying me somewhere. I groaned in pain as I was shifted from one shoulder to the other. I felt the warm blood from my shoulder trickle down my arm and drop off my fingertips. I opened my eyes and saw the headlights of the van we drove here in. It was too dark to see anything else but the van.

I knew by the quiet breathing that Kevin was the one carrying me to the van. My head felt as if it was split in two and it hurt to breath. The uneven steps that Kevin took didn't help the pain either. I was almost relieved when I heard him open the sliding door. I quietly wondered if he was going to handcuff me with a bullet in my shoulder blade.

Kevin seemed to try and lay me down without hurting me but try as he may, it didn't work. I cried in agony when my limp arm moved as I was put on top of a sleeping bag in the back of the van. Thankfully he didn't place the handcuffs on me as he closed the van door and walked away.

I couldn't lift my head up off the sleeping bag to see if the three men's car was still here. I suddenly remembered Abby.

I was never one who was a heavy believer in God; I can honestly say I have never prayed for anything in my entire life until the moment I met James and Kevin. To me praying seemed like a way of begging. To me, the kind of God that made people beg for something good to happen, wasn't a God worth praying to. Now it seemed as if I was praying to God almost daily. Of course not one of my prayers had been answered but for Abby and Kaylee's sake I would try one final time.

I closed my eyes and prayed.

I prayed for the safety of Kaylee and Abby. I prayed him let help come to them, for them to be found by people who would do the right thing and save them. That they would be taken back to their families, to the people who loved them.

The door slid open but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. I figured if I did die then the pain would end, right? Wasn't that what I wanted all along?

I heard a heavy heaving noise and something was dropped right next to me.

Whatever it was caused to rock the whole van from left to right. My heart jumped at the sound of the heavy load hitting the van floor. I opened my eyes to find James standing just outside the open door. That smile that I was all too familiar, I choked back a sob and he gazed down at what was now beside me.

My heart broke at the sight of what I saw. Everything from day one had been worthless. The will to keep fighting, the talks of hope, the dream of being rescued, it all meant shit. Her eyes were open. They had the same gentleness in them as they did the first time I met her. Blood oozed from the bullet wound in the middle of her forehead. I couldn't help the tear that escaped me as I stared at Kaylee's lifeless body beside me.


	8. Mistake

Chapter 8 – Mistake.

(Carlisle's POV.)

I continued to pace around my living room. I was in the crosshairs between anguish and disgust. I could not do anything else but pace. I could not look into the eyes of my wife or children. I felt like a monster.

This was not how this was supposed to go! It was supposed to be an easy job. Kidnap a few rich kids and get the money. That simple. That easy. Instead I'm here. Pacing around my living room with a half dead child in a bed a few feet away. My heart wrenched as my thoughts drifted back to her broken face. Her skinny body limp, all signs of life drained from her eyes. The cold look on James and Kevin's faces when we met them at the pickup point. I should have never trusted them. "They can get the job done, quick and clean," Angelo had told me. I have never used them before but was out of options. I relied on a trusted friend's word. Look where it got me.

Sophie Collar was the girl we were supposed to get. A spoiled little rich girl. Her parents had more money than God. She was our target, the one we wanted. As it turned out, she was safe and sound in her own bed right now at this very moment. We had the wrong girl.

I'm not sure if this made it any worse or any better. Knowing the Collar girl was safe and unharmed, or that this unlucky girl had taken her place. I bowed my head as I thought how we received her.

We had been driving for 4 hours to the middle of nowhere. The drop off point chosen by James and Kevin. Esme, Rose and Alice waited at home. I preferred that they always stayed home on pickups. They also had the job of setting up the rooms and preparing everything needed at home. Emmett and Jasper sat quietly in the car. It was the only time the two were silent. Their minds completely on the job at hand. We have done this many times before, nothing new yet they still completed the mission with absolute dedication.

My mind was already to set in the next task. The ransom note usually dropped off the morning after we get the girl. We get paid, she goes home. We are richer and they are home. Clean and simple.

"Turn here," Jasper finally spoke. Turning the paper map in his hands then folding it in his lap.

Their vehicle was the first thing I saw as I turned the corner, nothing but desert between us.

I had never seen James and Kevin in person. I just saw two photos of their faces and was told they were clean. They were taller than I expected, I thought as they got out of the car. Emmett as usual was the first one out of the truck. Jasper was not far behind him carrying the envelope filled with their money. I un-clicked my seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

As soon as I walked up to the men, I felt something was wrong. The men seemed cold and standoffish, rigid in the way they stood was we walked up to them. Emmett and Jasper sensed it too, slowing down to where they were now both on my right and left side. Jasper handed me the money and kept his eyes straight on men.

"Kevin?" I asked, unsure of who was who.

"Yeah," said the man leaning against the front door. He casually started walking up to me while James stayed where he was. I wanted to get this over as quick as possible but seeming to rush usually gave off the wrong impression.

Kevin had his hand out even before I reached him. Good. He was not interested in chit-chat and wanted out of there was fast as I wanted to

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Smooth as butter," he replied, still holding his hand out.

I nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Emmett turn towards the car to get the girl.

"Any snags?" I asked. It was important to make sure we had the girl before he had the cash. I did not compromise when dealing with new middlemen.

"What the fuck?!" Jasper yelled.

Kevin and I both turned to see what Jasper yelled about.

Jasper was facing the car while Emmett stood behind him, facing us. His fists were balled to the side. It was at exact moment, I knew something was terribly wrong. I slipped the envelope into my back pocket and walked to where my boys were.

"What is it? Where is the girl?" I shouted a little too loud. The last thing I needed was this to be a dry pickup. If these guys thought they could fool us into getting the cash without us getting the girl, they were wrong.

"She's dead," Emmett said coldly.

My heart stopped. Several seconds went by before I could process what he had said.

Dead?

I turned to look at Kevin. James was now by his side. I could tell by his eyes and posture, he was challenging Emmett.

"What have you done?!" I shouted at the two.

"She's not dead, she is dying!" Jasper shouted at me.

I needed to see her. See what they were talking about. See why James and Kevin had automatically grouped together at Emmett's words. I placed my hand on Emmett's shoulder as I passed him. A silent order to keep watch on the two strangers. Emmett nodded but kept his eyes straight. I went beside Jasper and my heart choked.

She was there on the floor of the car. Pale as ice, blood seemed to be coming from everywhere. My jaw dropped open as I watched a bubble of blood come from her mouth and pop. She was not dead but she was close. Bruises covered her face and her neck. Her tiny body shifted as she tried to take a deep breath. As she moved we noticed her arms were stretched behind her back, her wrists tied far too tightly with a piece of rough yellow rope.

"Untie her and get her in the truck," I ordered Jasper.

I turned and walked up to Kevin and James

"What did you do?! You were given specific orders she was not to be harmed! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed.

The volume of my voice alerted Emmett and he was quickly by my side in a few seconds.

"We got her here. That was our job. Now where's the money?" James finally spoke.

"She is basically dead! What can I do with her?" I questioned. "What did you do to her?!" I demanded to know.

"She gave us a little trouble," James answered with a smile on his lips.

My stomach dropped. That grin, it was not a natural smile. It was not a normal smile someone has when happy. It was a cruel grin that radiated sickness. My stomach started to turn as I thought of how only a monster could have such a smile. Only a man with a heart of ice could own it. I started to feel sick as I thought of what this man was capable of. I felt even sicker when I thought of how I put an innocent child in his hands. What had he done to her exactly? I was not sure if I wanted to know that answer.

That smile is what told me to grab the girl and go. My mind fought over if I should pay him or not. He had not done what was agreed to. I did not know if the girl would live. I did not know if she was going to die or not. One thing I did know, we weren't going to trade her for a ransom looking the way she did. My gut told me to pay him, to give him the money or something would go wrong. I had no doubt in my mind they have weapons. They were not the type to walk about unarmed. If knew if I did not pay them, they would be back. They would cause trouble. I had a wife and daughters who were at home. If they could do what they did to the dying girl, what would they do to the women of a man who screwed them out of a couple grand? I cringed at the thought of that. I took the money and tossed it on the ground. James hurried to pick it up. I looked behind me. Jasper has just finished placing the girl in the cab of the truck.

"Were done here," I said.

I turned and walked to my truck, Emmett followed closely behind me.

"I don't think she is going to make it," Jasper said quietly.

I said nothing. I climbed into the truck and turned the engine. Turned the heat on for the girl, no doubt she was cold. Emmett said nothing, just watched Jasper as he placed the blankets we brought gently on the girl.

I turned the truck around and watched the men through the rearview mirror as I drove off. James was busy counting the money. Kevin however, seemed to be watching me. I felt his stare on me as I turned the corner we turned just a while ago. I would not forget this nor would I let this one go. I've never been the type to forgive and forget.

My mind rambled at what I should do. I came to no conclusions, just judgment. I knew deep down, this was my fault. I had not harmed her myself, no. Never in my years of business have I ever harmed a child. Yet, I had paid two men I have never met. I had paid two men to go kidnap her. I trusted them to get the job done. Look what happened, they have nearly killed her. How could I fix this? How can I make this right? Would she die? Would she live? Would she receive permanent damage? Would she slip into a coma and never wake up? Only God knew at this point.

One thing I did know.

I needed him.

"Emmett," I said quietly.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"Call Edward."


	9. The Sounds Of Hoof Beats

Chapter 9

(Bella's POV)

Hoof beats. It took me awhile to place the sound. My head was spinning too fast it almost hurt to think. I heard the sound the first time when I was five. It was when I received my first horse as a birthday present from my parents. My dad walked me up to the gate of a great big pasture. I stood there in awe as fifteen powerful horses raced one another on the fresh green grass. The sound of beating drums in perfect rhythm of four hooves. I have always loved that sound. It was my favorite sound in the world, ever since I was that little five year old girl. Why was I hearing it now?

The spinning was so fast in my head I did not dare open my eyes just yet. The hoof beats continued as I contemplated on opening my eyes to take in my surroundings.

I thought back over the last few days. Funny, seems as if that what my life now consists of. Remembering how life was when I was safe in my home with my parents. In a faint attempt to ignore the evil that was now my life. I wanted to go home.

I knew what my mind was trying to make me remember. Trying to warn me of the danger I was presently in. I did not want to focus on it. I did not want to look back and see the last light of hope I had, being put out. I did not want to focus on how to survive without the others. All I wanted was to focus on the hoof beats of the horses.

I fought it; I pushed it back as much as I could. The spinning seemed to be against me. I tried to focus solely on the beat of the horses as their hooves pounded to the ground. My mind seemed to explode all at one.

James' heavy body on mine, using me as if I was his. The feelings of the cold hard chains around my ankle to keep me from escaping. The color of the fresh bruises. The feeling of being owned, dominated, beaten to the point of either surrender or death. The welcomed feeling of death, pleading for it to find me. The small light of hope from Kaylee. Who without my understanding, was still the kindest soul I had ever met. Her sweet nature, no matter what pain she was in, helped me more than it helped herself. The strength she gave me in knowing I was not alone. Seeing Kaylee's body being dumped next to me. The drop of blood dripping from her between her eyes. That feeling of knowing all hope was lost. The one person who kept me going was now the one person I wanted to meet on the other side. She was one more reason why I needed to die. I wanted to see her again, to know that she was in a life free from pain. The useless bullet that entered my shoulder. I wish it had entered my heart.

I felt like screaming again. For me, Kaylee, for Abby. I wanted to scream for all of us. Our pain, our fear, our lives that had been turned into a world of pain, hatred, evil. Kaylee was dead, that I knew for sure. What had happened to Abby? I tried hard to remember exactly what happened but the spinning in my head was like a blank wall. In the middle of my mental debate with myself on if I should open my eyes or just play dead a soft hand touched my forehead. I froze.

It was a soft hand, so gentle in the way it touched my forehead. I automatically thought of Kaylee. Her sweetness in the way she handled things.

"Bella?" Said a female voice. Her voice sounded as gentle as her hand felt.

That lady, the same lady who was with me when I woke up screaming….how long ago was that? It did not matter. I said nothing. I refused to move an inch.

It wasn't long before the hand moved from my forehead to be lightly placed on the top of my hand. I flinched. My movement reminded me of a beaten dog. Exactly like when a dog who has been smacked too many times, lowers its head and flinches whenever it's about to get pet.

Even with my sudden movement the hand did not move. I remained still and silent as did the woman's hand.

Why was she here? Why did she not speak? Why did she not move? Her quietness concerned me.

It was a little later when I felt her thumb gently caressing my hand. My body, in reaction went rigid.

I kept my body rigid as I tried to tone the woman out. She continued to stroke my hand lightly as I breathed through my nose and went back to the sound of the hoof beats. I strained my ears but the sound was gone. Panic swept over me. I could not express why the sound had calmed me. I didn't know if it was because the sound represented a simpler, safer time or because the rhythmic sound gave me something to focus my mind on.

I wanted the sound back, I needed the sound back. Where was it? Was it all in my head? Maybe I imagined it, mere tricks of the mind to self soothe…but it sounded too real…

My dry throat was now brought to my attention as I was having a mental breakdown inside myself. I ignored the woman still as I ran my dry tongue over my bottom lip.

"You must be so thirsty," The woman whispered, almost to herself. I froze again, hearing her voice. I held in my breath as she removed her hand. She was not quiet but not loud as she made her way somewhere from me. I heard the sound of water turn on then off.

I squeezed my eyes tight as I felt something touch my lips.

"Bella, please drink." The woman almost pleaded.

"NO!" screamed my mind. "Not safe!" my body on the other hand ached for the water. My mouth seemed to get dryer and my lungs started to hurt. The spinning strengthened.

"Please sweetheart, if you refuse to eat or drink, Carlisle will have to place an IV again and I don't want you-"

My thoughts went everywhere. An IV? Why would I need an IV? What were they doing to me?

My thoughts took me to a dark place. A place that could be darker than the past. Some freak creature that was used as some medical experiment. What did James and Kevin have in store for me now? Were they near me? Just waiting for me to open my eyes. Getting ready to bring a new torture upon me.

I turned my head to the side as tears tried to escape my eyes. How much more could my body endure? I quickly wondered if maybe my mind would go out first. Maybe I would go crazy and in a way release me from my reality. Maybe I was already on my way there. I could not hear the hoof beats I heard just a while ago. I felt the object touch my lips again. My body and mind were at war again.

The object gently nudged my lips. I caved.

The object, which was a straw, entered my mouth. I took a hesitant sip. I never knew water could taste so amazing to me. Once that first sip touched my tongue my body reacted. I breathed through my nose as I gulped down as much as I could as fast as I could.

"Easy" Said the gentle voice as she slowly moved the cup from me.

My body would not allow this woman to take it away from me. My eyes flew open and my arms grasped the cup. The moment I grabbed the glass that is all I saw. From the corner of my eye I noticed the woman take a step back as she freely gave me the cup.

I gulped and gulped until I choked. My hands gripped the glass and I coughed and drank at the same time. All too soon the glass was empty.

"STUPID!" My mind screamed. I had left my facade of lying still with my eyes closed. She knew I was wide awake by now. My heart stopped. I wanted more water but at the same time, I cursed myself for my actions.

Before I could even move the glass was taken from my hands. I kept my eyes straight. Waiting for James or Kevin to come, I knew they would. They enjoyed this game. Give something nice and then make me pay for it.

"More?" Asked the voice.

More water? I slowly turned my head and saw the woman for the first time. Her eyes were teary; her face was slightly frowned yet, forced into a small smile. I just stared I did not know what to do.

My eyes drifted to the full glass of water in her hands. She must have noticed because she reached the glass out to me, not taking one step. She was playing with me.

I glared at her, awaiting the next blow. My jaw tightened as I looked her in the eyes. She quickly avoided my gaze and placed the cup in my hands. I took it. Anger turned into confusion, her actions did not make sense to me. Or did it?

The way she refused to meet my gaze, the softness in her touch. The kindness in not only her actions with the water, the refill but her voice in general…Submissive. My mind started to wonder if she was another one of me. A slave, a captive. Kaylee was the only other person James and Kevin had, that I saw…were there more?

My body took me away from my musing as it reminded me I had a cold glass of water in my very hands. I tossed the straw to the side of the cup and gulped from the rim. Out of the corner of my eye I took the woman in.

She was clean, in a long dress with short sleeves. I quickly wondered what I was wearing under the blanket I was covered with. The woman to my side was more important. Her slender arms were clean and white, no bruises. Her face covered in light makeup again, no bruises, how curious. As I took in her face she again avoided my gaze. Submissive, my mind thought. Maybe she was already trained.

"Trick," the voice in my head said. This would not be the first time I saw a clean woman who I considered trusting. Marcy turned out to be just as cold.

I started to feel full as I forced down the last few gulps. I drank it anyways, I would not waste it.

I was breathing heavily by the time the cup was empty. I decided my best bet was to go back to playing dead. I left the cup on my lap and I lie back down and shut my eyes. Silence followed.

I felt her eyes on me and heard footsteps. I clenched my entire body. A quiet moment then I felt the blankets being pulled up to my neck.

"Sleep now," she said in a whisper,

Footsteps faded further away until I heard the click of a door open then shut. Then, the ever so familiar sound of the lock of a bolt sliding home. Making escape impossible.

I knew from my experience that rest was an option now. I would hear the unlocking of the deadbolt before they entered. I kept my eyes closed as I slowed my breathing. Hoping rest would find me before they came back.

* * *

Rather than using the same word so soon after the previous sentence, you can use still, or motionless, or another similar word.


	10. The Girl In The Corner

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

The sound of soft humming jolted me awake. Usually, I had trained myself to wake up and listen before I opened my eyes. Inner dread filled me as I cursed myself. I knew someone was somewhere in the room. My body thought much faster than my mind did. Hearing the noise, I was sitting upright before I even knew what to make of the sounds.

My head swam and dizziness overcame me quickly. My whole body hurt. I moaned in pain and confusion.

"You should probably lie back down," a tiny voice sounded.

I looked around the room and spotted the reason of the suggestion. A girl around my age sat Indian style on an overstuffed chair placed in the corner of the room. I said nothing, did nothing just stared at her.

I was not sure what to make of her. Why was she here? Where was the other woman? Was she here to post guard on me? I expected her to say something, tell me something. Do something. She did nothing but stare back. Her stare was not menacing, was not forceful nor threatening. It was a curious stare mixed with an emotion I could not name. She had no smile on her lips, her entire body stayed neutral. I felt no need to be threatened by her. As the minutes ticked by the uneasiness of her presence I felt at first slowly slipped into awkwardness. Slowly but surely, I began to feel weird just staring at her. She must have felt it as well. As soon as my hands started fidgeting she slowly went back to looking at whatever was in her lap. Her humming returned the same song that had woken me.

I was still confused as to the reason of the girl's presence. Deciding to play it safe, I kept my head down and stared at the blanket. Every once in a while I would peek to look at her. I can't be positive but I was pretty sure I caught her staring at me too. This went for I don't know how long until my throat burned with thirst.

I looked around my blanket, remembering that I fell asleep with a cup in my hand, nothing. I was more disappointed what I thought I would be. Tears started to fill my eyes. I'm not sure why I wanted to cry but all I wanted was that cup.

From across the room, a throat cleared. I held back my tears, weakness was never to be shown and looked at her. She looked me in the eyes and again said nothing. After a few quiet moments, she nudged her head in my direction.

_HUH_? Was all I could think.

She looked as if she almost smirked and slowly raised her hand and pointed to my right. I turned my head in the direction. There on a table right next to my bed laid a food tray. Four unopened water bottles, two Apples and a bottle of Tylenol stared at me.

FOOD.

It was all my mind could think of. My mouth was no longer dry. It watered at the very sight of the bright shiny yellow apple, which was posted right next to another one. A deep, dark blood red that looked like it must be so juicy inside. My arm started to travel up to retrieve the red one when I thought twice about it. I glanced at the girl across the room. She had turned her attention back to the magazine she had.

I'm not stupid, the food was meant for me. It was obvious, if it wasn't, why, would the food be placed so close to me. Yet, I was still reluctant and decided to play it safe and wait.

My willpower failed, I could not wait. My stomach, mind, body would not allow it. I needed to eat and there was food. I grabbed the red apple and as soon as my hand touched it, I shoved it to my face as fast as I could. I devoured it entirely. I almost choked on a few apple core pieces but swallowed it down anyways. My mind was on the food in my hand as I subconsciously felt the girl watching me. I didn't care.

The first apple was gone within seconds it seemed. The bright yellow was now my next choice. I grabbed it, plucked the stem out and brought it to my mouth. It was a lot juicer than the red one, which was more crunchy. I tried to take my time with it but again, my body rejected the idea. After it was gone, I licked the juice off my fingers. The apples were gone and a twinge of regret hit me. I should have eaten them slower, I thought as I reached for a bottle of water.

Shit.

My mind said.

I remembered the girl and did the math in my head. Four waters and two apples. Did I just eat her food? Regret waved over me as I stared at the reading girl. I studied her just as I had the woman. She was thin but not skinny. She didn't _look_ hungry…I'm sure if that wasn't the case she would have eaten her share already or at least keep it closer to her side. Still unsure I waited for her to acknowledge the missing apples.

I started to feel better when all she did was read. I had a feeling she had not gone hungry lately. I slowly opened one of the bottled waters and laid back. With my movements I saw her eyes flicker towards me and then back at her lap. She continued to hum. It was quiet in the room except for her humming, which I must admit was soothing. I liked that I was not alone granted, I did not know the girl but she did nothing to tell me I needed to fear her.

I started to look around the room. It was nice. It gave off a homey vibe as the light cream colored walls met with a nice wood border that went around the entire room. There were four windows but they all were hidden behind big black curtains. Four large skylights from the ceiling lit the room with natural light. I bet the skylights let off a beautiful sound when it rained. I took in the furniture, it all was a matching dark oak that looked expensive. The walls were bare of photos but there was a very large mirror placed on the farthest wall. I frowned as I thought how awful I must look right now. I hadn't showered since I was at the abandoned motel.

I shuddered as my memory brought it all back. My breathing increased and I started to panic.

The girl's head whipped up and her eyes widened. This scared me even more. I tried to control my breathing as Kaylee's dead face would not leave my mind. I stared at the black haired girl across the room as I pictured Kaylee's face, blood weeping from her forehead, eyes wide opened.

The girl dropped the magazine and looked at me, the door and then back to me. Biting her lip I knew she was torn from running from the room or staying seated. I did not know what was beyond that door and I did not want to find out.

Her head kept going from me to the door as my breathing labored. Pleading with my eyes I looked at her and shook my head no.

I knew I owed this girl nothing. I knew there was a high possibility she was bad. I knew she was sitting there because she was supposed to watch me, why else would she just stand there and let me stare at her? She watched me for a few moments, still torn between me and the door.

She seemed to be breathing heavy as she slowly nodded and placed herself back in her chair. This time she kept her eyes trained on me and not her magazine.

I closed my eyes and fought the image in my head while hoping the girl would not leave. Whimpers escaped my mouth as I thought of Kaylee and Abby and how much I wanted them now.

"There's a small pill sitting next to the tylenol , it is an Ambien, a sleeping pill. Please take it. You need your rest," the girl pleaded.

My breathing was still labored as I almost laughed. A sleeping pill? Yeah, okay! I had no reason to trust her, there was no way I was shoving random pills down my mouth. My tears grew as I thought of how much I wanted to be home.

"Please!" Cried the girl "If-if you don't…I'll be forced to call Carlisle! I know you're scared but please, I don't know what else to do,"

I opened my eyes and she was half way to the door ready to get the person she called Carlisle. I did not know who that was but I had heard the name before. She took a step closer to the door.

My gut twisted inside. I decided I was put between a rock and a hard spot. What did I have to lose? If the pill killed me, I thought it would be quick. It took me a second to find the pill even though it was right where she said it was. I picked it up and showed the girl I had it in my hand.

She took a loud breath and looked relieved. She stayed in the same place she was at as she watched me place the pill and drink several gulps of the lukewarm water.

I laid my head against the fluffy pillow and closed my eyes. After a few moments my breathing relaxed and my mind slowed. Then I heard it.

The hoof beats were back! I was sure it was the same sound I had heard last time. I smiled and I welcomed the noise. I opened my eyes to see the girl staring at me.

My smile got even bigger as I heard the whinny of a horse in the distance. Her eyes flickered with understanding and she smiled in return. I was so lost in the sound that I had not noticed she had moved to a covered window. She peeked behind the curtains and then then turned back to me. She was beaming. Her smile caught me off guard. I watched her and heard the sound of the horses changed directions.

My mouth dropped at her actions.

She quickly went to each window and pulled the curtains all the way back. The large windows stared at me.

A tear of gratitude and pure happiness escaped my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered to the girl, it was low but I hope she heard me.

I couldn't stop the smile that came to me as I watched a herd of beautiful horses run in a large pasture. They ran along the fence line, when they would pass the first window, they then flew past the second all the way to the fourth window. Then, as if by magic, every single horse turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"You're welcome Bella, now try to sleep," she whispered.

I fell into the best sleep I have had in a long time. I thank the horses for that. The horses and the girl in the corner of the room.

* * *


	11. Awkward Urgency

Chapter

(Bella's POV)

So strange how something so simple, so insignificant to others can be such a blessing to a tortured soul. The hoof beats of the horses might not seem like much to some, maybe even annoying to others but not to me. I love them. Why did I love them so much? Why did hearing them bring calmness to me? Why did that sound bring me a comfort that I needed, when logically I knew I need so much more to survive? I did not know the answers to these questions. I just knew I needed them.

My sleep had been the best night I've had in a long time. It was almost funny at first, the feeling of sleeping on a full stomach. Not waking up with the empty, twisting pains of hunger, the feeling seemed so foreign to me. I was able to actually sleep. The sleeping pill the girl told me to take kept me under. I felt I had been sleeping for days when I started to wake up. My head was clear my muscles needed to stretch, and my back needed to crack from lying so still for so long.

After a while, I noticed that the pain was more intense than just a stiff back. The longer I kept my eyes shut and thought, the more clear things were becoming. I knew the sound was only in my head. I knew it was in the past but knowing this didn't matter. As soon as I heard the POP of the gun my eyes flashed open.

The same ceiling stared back at me. I was in the same room. I looked at the corner of the room. Hoping she was still there, the girl in the corner.

Empty. I felt my stomach drop as I knew I was alone again. I scanned the entire room, nothing. The bathroom door was open enough for me to see there was no one in it. My heart ached in a strange way. I knew nothing of this girl, of her intentions or motive. Yet, she was kind to me and gave me food and company, something I needed. Her quiet presence and her soft humming let me get use to her without having to get to know her.

I felt lonely…and awkward.

I was scared, hurt, broken, tortured, scarred, damaged beyond repair and yet I felt awkward. I was sitting in this bed in a large beautiful room but there was no one. I had no sense of direction as to what I should do.

I was hungry again and thirsty but the same meal I had earlier had been replaced. It was more than hunger, it was urgency…I had to pee. I looked around not knowing what to do. There were RULES.

Rules that were imbedded into me, by the monsters that had me. The rules were simple.

Don't Speak Unless Spoken To

Don't Move Unless Instructed To

NEVER Try To Run

Those were the rules. Disregard meant punishment. Punishment meant pain.

Yet, I needed to go, badly. Urgency mixed with fear and anxiety. I could not just sit in this bed and wet myself. Yet, how much trouble will I be in if I got caught?

I'm all alone! Surely the girl would understand anyways. I argued with myself. I bit my bottom lip as I glanced at the bathroom door and the only exit from the room.

I had two options. Hurry to the bathroom and hurry back or wet the bed and be forced to lay in it. I held my breath as I listened for the slightest noise outside the door…nothing. While keeping my eyes trained on the door I gently removed my blanket and quietly placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. There was still no movement from the outside.

On wobbly legs and with the support of the wall, my weak legs half dragged me to the bathroom. Though it was just a few feet away and I was quiet enough, I still feared being caught.

I placed my hands on the sink and lowered myself onto the toilet. My legs were grateful for the break. I kept my eyes on the open bathroom door. Wondering how long it would take me to run and jump back into bed. I know it's strange but the sound of my pee made me nervous; I swore it was so loud, I then worried about the sound of the flushing toilet.

My eyes darted away from the door just for a spilt second but quickly returned, something was off.

Above the sink I saw a towel nailed to the wall, taking the place where a mirror should have been.

How strange…It looked so out of place in the neat, clean slightly modern bathroom.

About ten feet from the sink was a large, tall object covered with what looked like a huge blanket.

I didn't understand, why? Why was this here?

"Hello?" I whispered low. My mind drifted to the possible horrors that could be under the big thick sheet. I waited, there was no sound, no response.

I knew what I should do. I should go back to the bed. Go back to playing the weak girl who could not move. Go back and eat, gain my strength and find a way back. Back home, back to my Mother and Father. Tell them everything, tell them about the two men who kidnapped me. How they hurt me, how they killed Abby and Kaylee. I knew my Father and I knew he would make them all pay. I knew I needed to get to them. I would be safe then, safe forever.

_GO BACK TO BED!_ My head screamed.

But my heart couldn't do it. There was a chance that someone was under there. Someone that needed help. I knew it was a slim chance, I would have heard a noise by now. Yet, what if somehow there _was_ someone under there? What if it were me, if I needed help? I knew she was gone, knew that she was dead and never to return but what _if_ it was Kaylee?

Just a quick peek I decided. I was wasting more time just sitting here on the toilet. I stole one more glance at the bathroom door, still nothing.

I used the sink to help lift myself up. I took small steps toward the giant figure. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I got closer and closer. It must be 8 feet tall and about 5 feet wide. It was huge. Large enough to hide a person.

"Hello?" I breathed again. Nothing answered back.

My fingers reached out to touch the fabric. It was so soft and yet still so heavy feeling. It was expensive, a price tag even my mother would frown at. I turned my head keeping my hand on the blanket. Still nothing on the outside of the room. In the back of my mind, an alarm was going off. Why weren't they checking on me? How many girls did they have here?

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes on the bathroom door and gave the heavy blanket a tug. When I felt the slight breeze and the blanket fall on top of my feet I turned my attention to what was in front of me.

_HUH?_ Was all I could think. I didn't understand. It didn't make sense…

The girl who stared back at me showed the same confusion. Her sad eyes lost at what she saw before her. Her chest heaving in and out as her breathing got more ragged. Her face of confusion quickly turned into horror. Her eyes wide, her mouth popped open as if she was about to scream.

Her body was broken. Her face covered with two black eyes. Her bruised cheekbones were a dark purple. Cuts above her right eyebrow and bottom lip looked slightly fresh. She looked as if she just stepped out of the Octagon after being the punching bag for the best of heavyweights. Sadly, her face was not the worst of it.

Her skinny arms were painted in scraps, cuts and bruises. The legs that came out from under her white nightgown were just as bad. Bandages patched here and there. Some of the bandages white others stained in a deep red.

The girl in the mirror started to lift up her nightgown.

I gasped out loud.

Her stomach and thighs, oh God! Slice marks ran across her stomach as if someone used her as an etch-a-sketch with a razor. Dark brown, black and yellow bruises covered all her thighs.

If I would have seen her lying down, if she was not standing in front of me I would have thought her dead. I could count her ribs, she looked as if she just had been liberated from a concentration camp. How did her thin bloody legs even support her weight?

_No, it can't be!_ – I refused to try and get what my head was telling me. The girl in the mirror stared back at me suddenly unsure.

I raised my right had to touch the girl, the girl in the mirror mimicked my actions.

My finger bumped the cool glass of the Basque floor mirror.

It was not a girl.

It was me.

My mouth had reopened in horror. What had they done to me?

Before I knew it, I was screaming. Pain spiked in my lungs as my voice filled the bathroom. The girl in the mirror was no longer me. She looked nothing like I once did. I was pretty once, I had a gentleness to my features. That was all gone now. The girl who stared back was what I now was. A broken creature with no future and a past filled with pain. I looked dead.

Her eyes- _my _eyes, were wide as I sucked in another breath to let loose another scream. I just stared at myself and what I had become. I couldn't look away.

Noise from outside caught my attention when I refilled my lungs with air. Who cares? Maybe they will have to kill me to shut me up. "Bella?!" screamed a girl. I did not answer, only screamed as I tasted the salt from my own tears. "Bella!" the same voice said. It was the girl in the corner. She was back.

She stopped at the doorway and stared at me. Her face rigid with fear and horror. I'm sure her face matched mine. She glanced around the bathroom. The other woman I saw that first night was standing behind her. I could not conjure up any thought inside my head besides how short the girl in the corner was.

"Oh No!" The woman behind her screamed, her hand over her mouth. She turned quickly and ran out of the room. I heard her screaming from somewhere in the house.

"Bella, what's wrong?" begged the short girl. She tried to shout over my screams. Still, I did not answer.

Her eyes landed on the giant mirror in front of me. Comprehension flickered in her face soon followed by another emotion I could not name. She ran up to me, grabbed the thick blanket and covered me with it. At the same time she used her tiny foot and kicked the corner of mirror. It turned on its wheels, no longer facing us. My screams stopped but my shaking could not.

"Shhhhh," she crooned. " You're okay, Bella. You're safe, no one will hurt you," she whispered as she led me out of the bathroom, passed the bed and onto the chair in the corner. My breathing turned into whimpers and the girl held me tight.

I leaned into her embrace. I was done, I was giving up. I could fight no more. I had felt more pain than most would ever feel. I had felt more loss than most will ever lose. I had fought harder than most would ever need to fight. And I was done.

"Shhhhh," she continued as she rubbed my hair. The strokes of her hand were gentle and comforting.

"You're safe," she whispered "I promise."

If I had not been so screwed up in my head, I would have laughed at her promise. Instead I gripped her tighter and sobbed. Just as soon as her sentence was finished the bedroom door flew open and hit the wall with a loud BANG.

"No, No, No, No, No!" I screamed as I saw them file into the room. There were two of them.

The Big one. He was huge, well over 6 foot. He seemed to have muscles popping out from everywhere. His tank top did nothing to hide his massive arms. His face seemed confused and completely lost.

The Blonde one. He was right behind the burly guy. He was almost as tall but nowhere as built. Yet, his muscles could not be ignored. His long legs moved nervously as if to come closer, his eyes on the girl who was with me on the couch.

"It's O-" The girl next to me started to say when another one entered. He came closer to us, closer than the other two had. I cringed. I looked at him as I dug my nails into the girl, I barely felt her flinch at my unintended harm.

He was tall, his face covered in what looked like dirt. Blood covered his right hand, his hands balled into fists at his side. The tendons in his arm straining. I looked into his eyes. My heart twisted. Hatred stared back at me. His green eyes bored into mine. His breathing almost as fast as mine. He made eye contact with the girl on the couch.

I hugged her closer to me. He looked at the two men behind him then back at the girl then back at me. His anger seemed to subside into something else. He looked at the girl again and then back at me and smiled.

He _Smiled_.

My fear turned into anger. My anger quickly turned into rage. Pure rage at the smile on his disgusting face. I was tired of men getting joy out of my pain. I would take it no longer.

I fucking hated smiles.

I launched myself at him. Getting ready to give him everything I had left.

Was I done?

Yes, I felt no need to continue living but that didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

* * *

Note: Huge thanks to my new Beta! She's the best and I am very lucky to have found her!

Also - I get emails often as to why I do not update very often. Well, this story is a long one, so I must think of the calculation. So, that it flows with the next chapter and makes sense in the chapters to come.

So I decided to work on a short story, I update these more often since its a small story.

Story is called. For The Love Of A Devil Dog. Check it out! Im hoping it will help my fans in between updates!

* * *

Thoughts everyone? -


	12. Hit The Dirt

Chapter 12

(Edward's POV)

The dirt flew from under his hooves as he ran around the round pen. His ears turned forward as he ran, jumped, rolled, and whinnied. It was the first time he had been outside since I called my friend asking him to bring him here. He was cooped up in a stall until his hooves grew out enough and the infections from the cuts cleared up. Trying to get him from the stall into the round pen was an adventure in itself but it was worth it. He was enjoying his new taste of freedom.

I smiled as I watched the mustang romp around occasionally whinnying to the other horses, who were out in the pasture adjacent to the pen. I knew he wanted to be with the others but he was not safe yet, and bringing him in from pasture would be too difficult. I considered placing a horse in the stall next to his, give him a friend.

I sighed. This was exactly what I needed. Just a break from the horror show inside the house, the news, the panic, the worry, the dying girl in the bedroom. The fresh mountain air made the war inside my head easier to handle. The constant battle between doing what was right and loyalty to my family. The worry of what we were going to do if the girl died. Murderers, that's what they would be, all of them. Once they were killers, would I still stand by their side? Truth was I did not know. I signed and returned my attention back to the mustang.

Jasper and Emmett took a sit on stall railing to enjoy the show. "How do you plan to get him back inside?" Jasper hollered.

"Haven't figured that part out just yet," I shouted back

Emmett giggled and decided to throw in his two cents. "Throw him over your shoulder and carry him in." He laughed. "He likes you! I can tell!"

His sarcastic remark was true the horse didn't seem to like me very much. I lost count of how many times he kicked or tried to bite me. I didn't know if it was men he hated or just me in general. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my lasso. This was going to be fun and thanks to my new audience, it was going to be funny, too.

As soon as I unlatched the gate to the round pen I caught the mustang's attention. I heard his breathing stop and then accelerate. What sounded like a warning grunt entered my ears.

_God, please don't let me die today…please_.

This was my first attempt at lunging him. I walked into the center of the riding pen as he slowly backed to the side. As I stood in the middle staring at him, he stood still and stared back at me. Each watching the other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hey guy," I spoke softly to him. "How about we work those muscles a little bit today?"

The horse just stared at me with his ears pinned back, man he hated me.

I lifted my right arm and took a step forward, putting on the "pressure."

Lunging a horse is almost nothing physical. Its 98% body language, a dance if you will. When you take a step forward that is adding "pressure" to the mental tie between you and the horse. Silently asking the horse to move or pick up the pace. To decrease the pressure is a simple step back, asking the horse to slow down. To raise your right or left had, those are basically turn signals to the animal. These actions at first are loud and knowledgeable to a bystander. They are clear commands to the horse, easy to understand. As the bond between horse and rider get stronger, the signals become more subtle.

An amazing mental bond takes time, practice, and a hell of a lot of patience. I've seen the best of cowboys try this for years and never pull it off properly. I have also seen a bonded pair be able to perform this exercise in an open field a hundred feet of space between the rider and their horse. No ropes, lines, fences, nothing but empty space between them and a bond that would last forever.

That is the hope I have for this mustang but I was nowhere near there. I frowned as the horse ignored my command and just stood there.

"Come on get!" I said a little for forceful, still nothing.

I made a clicking sound as I stepped forward, slapping my lasso against my riding chaps. This got his attention. Unfortunately, the wrong kind of attention.

He reared up and whinnied, his front legs striking out in the air. He landed hard on his front feet, pawing the ground and tossing his head. He was pissed, that much was clear. I whirled the lasso in the air making a suitable loop. I gently tossed the loop into the air and watched the horse's reaction as it skillfully went around his head he did not appreciate this in the slightest.

With the rope tight in my hands he took off, dragging me along with him. I wanted to let go of the rope but I couldn't; the last thing I wanted was the horse to get tangled in the rope and trip. Besides, he had to stop sometime right?

Laughter erupted from the sidelines. Yup, my brothers were finding this pretty funny. Finally the horse stopped. I looked up to see him staring at me, breathing hard with the lasso still around his neck. I noticed the look in his eyes, his muscles tight, his tail twitched.

SHIT.

He ran right into me not bothering to jump over me at all. My body rolled with each hit I received from his legs. Once he was pasted me he continued to drag me around the round pen a few times. I tasted blood in my mouth and I couldn't hold on any longer. I let go of the rope hoping the horse wouldn't run the circle of the pen and run me over again. I hopped to my feet as quickly as I could and stepped into the middle of the round pen. I spat the blood from my mouth and tried to stretch my back to relieve the pain.

I looked over at my brothers. They were busy holding on to one another, laughing so hard they couldn't speak. "Thanks for the help assholes!" I yelled

"Walk it off," Jasper said, chuckling .

I considered flipping him off when we heard the screaming. Everyone's head, including the mustangs, turned toward the house. Esme came running out from the back door screaming unintelligibly, pointing towards the house. Panic swept through me as the worst possible thought came to mind. Jasper and Emmett ran straight for the house.

"Dammit," I breathed as I left the horse where he stood and jumped the panels of the pen and ran as fast as I could as soon as my feet touched the ground. I barged through the backdoor. I stood there completely confused as I took in the quiet normal house. Where was everyone?

"No, No, No, No, No," shouted an unfamiliar voice from one of the rooms. I ran to where the sound was coming from.

I heard Alice start to say something as I busted into the room. Emmett and Jasper blocking my view, I passed them quickly to asset the situation. There sitting on the couch was Alice with the dying girl huddled protectively secured in her side. More confusion swept through me as I glanced between Alice and the girl.

_Everything is okay_ – I thought as my mind started to relax, realizing that the dying girl was not dead, that the FBI weren't storming through the house to drag everyone off to federal prison. The girl was not dying anymore. My family were no longer at risk being murders. The relief that washed through me felt amazing. I couldn't help the smile that washed over my face. Well, my smile lasted only a mere second and half.

As soon as I thought everything was going to be okay, everything went crazy. The girl lunged at me; I saw the anger in her eyes and I knew I was in trouble. She came at me faster than I thought possible. She stopped inches from me as her right leg shot out kicking me right in the groin.

_Perfect aim _– was my first thought as the pain brought me to my knees. A weird sound escaped my lips and my stomach tightened and twisted inside me. My hands reflexively went to cover my manhood fearing another solid kick like that would surely render me a childless man in the future.

My mind focused on the pain, why did women think it was okay to junk punch men? It hurt so bad, I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't breathe; I just wanted to puke, lie down and maybe puke some more. Before I could even take another breathe I heard the girl scream again. I opened my eyes just soon enough to see her fist flying right into my left eye.

Why was no one stopping this girl from beating me?! I felt another hit to my face, my nose this time. Did she just kick my kick my face? What the hell?!

"What the fuck?!" I shouted at my family. A little help goes along way, why were they just standing there letting the girl kick my ass? I felt someone literally dragging me into the living room. I groaned, the pain in my privates was overshadowing the pain in my face. _Why?_ was all I could think.

"My nuts," I whimpered. I knew I looked like a baby; I did not care. A woman could never understand the pain of a well-placed shot to the privates. I heard someone chuckle and opened my eyes.

Jasper peered over me with a huge smile on his face. Obviously not feeling any sympathy for me as he dropped a bag of ice right on my stomach. The air in my chest let out with a_ woosh_ sound. I groaned again.

"I hate you, a lot," I tried to sound angry but it came out a weak whisper. Jasper now bit his lip fighting a smile. I really hated him. I heard the quick shut of a door and Emmett's huge frame came into view, I closed my eyes.

"Fuck off," I told him before he could say anything.

I expected him to have some sort of remark but I heard nothing. I took a breath and was relieved that it was almost not painful. I opened my eyes. Jasper and Emmett were staring at one another as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. A few moments later they both turned to look at me at the same time, their faces both blank slates.

"What?" I demanded

At the exact same time they busted out laughing. Emmett was on the ground holding his stomach while Jasper used the wall for support.

"Screw you guys," I said as I stood up and walked into the kitchen, headed straight for the sink. Jasper and Emmett followed.

"Dude…" was all Emmett could muster. Jasper snorted.

"What was I supposed to do Emmett, hit her back?" I sneered

"She dropped you! She dropped you quick!" he couldn't stop laughing. "You got beat up…by a little mustang…and a little girl!" he breathed unable to talk properly because of his laughing. This angered me.

"I thought about hitting her back" We all knew that was not true but I was done being the joke. " But considering what _you guys_ already put her through…I figured she deserved some revenge." I knew that was a low blow, a very low blow but I was too angry to care.

They both sobered up quick and turned somber. It was all quiet in the kitchen as I washed my face and arms. I took off my shirt and tossed it in the trash. I was using a paper towel to clean off my ribcage when Esme quietly walked in.

"She's awake," she said quietly.

"I know," I stated flatly, eyeing Emmett, daring him to even smile. "What happened?"

"Well," Esme took a minute to put it into words. "She was doing fine with Alice the other day, I think…then this morning she got very upset over something, I didn't know what to do!" she explained.

"She was up before?" I asked shocked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you cared," Esme said quietly.

"I'm glad she's not dead, as should you all be," I said holding nothing back. I had told them I don't know how many times that something would eventually go wrong. "What are you going to do with her now?" I demanded.

"I'm going to make her something to eat," she said ashamed "I don't know what she likes…" Esme knew she had no right to get defensive.

I sighed. I shouldn't be taking this out on Esme, it was Carlisle who was mostly at fault. I hugged her and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower. Emmett, Jasper go put that mustang away," I told them.

As soon as I shut my bedroom door I shrugged off my chaps, pants and boxers and turned on the hot water. As I stood under the hot water I closed my eyes. I was so tired and so relieved. I also thought of the girl and how the look in her eyes right before she kicked the shit out of me, it was the same look I saw in the mustang the first time I saw him.

I sighed and laid my head against the cool shower tiles. "I wanna go home," I whispered to myself.

* * *

A/N - So I tried to make a simple description on exercising horses because I'm sure not everyone knows the logistics of it.

Please feel free to leave a Review on your thoughts!


	13. The Thought Of Hope

Chapter 13

Bella PoV

My head was still reeling from the past few days. It was a strange feeling I had inside of me. It was mixed with relief, comfort, anxiety and fear. Positive feelings and negative feelings left me in a state of limbo. I was grateful for the present but fearful of the immediate future. It was like walking in the dark, in a place you've never been before. When each step is full of uncertainty, fear and anxiety. Once your foot hits the ground, you realize that one step turns into relief and comfort. Giving you just enough hope to take that next step but also left you wondering when your luck was going to run out.

As I sat on the bed and ate my lunch I thought about the events that could possibly change my future, for the good or the bad I had yet to know.

* * *

I had kicked him right in the balls. As it did in every movie I ever saw that had a nut shot in it, it dropped him like a stone. The second he hit his knees was when I went wild. I kicked and swung on his face as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I felt a pair of huge hands wrap around my waist. Whoever it was picked me up no problem. I fought and kicked as much as I could. My resistance didn't seem to do much as the man carried me into the bathroom. Anger pulsed through my veins I was not giving up just yet. I turned my head and sunk my teeth into his arm. I bit down as hard as I could, breathing through my nose.

"Owww!" he hollered. I smiled and put more force into my bite.

He tried to shake me off but he was unable to do so. He would have to let go of my waist he if was going to be able to stop me from biting him.

"Don't hurt her Emmett!" The girl from the corner yelled. She kept looking at the guy I kicked in the face and me and the man who I assumed was Emmett. Pure shock and confusion sketched on her face. The man who was standing with the girl and the guy on the floor just looked amused. She grabbed the down guy's hands and began to drag him from the room.

"Alice!" The guy who was holding me, Emmett cried.

I kept my bite on his arm and started to kick my legs and wail my arms around. Slight panic swept through me as he tightened his grip and started backing up with me. I struggled as he backed us up into the bathroom. He turned our bodies so that I was facing the toilet. Then suddenly he placed my feet on the ground. He released his grip on me, causing my mouth to let his arm free. He gently pushed me forward towards the sink. As I turned around I saw the bathroom door slam shut. I reached for the door to open it. The man was holding it shut from the other side. I pounded against the door with my fists.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I can't do that," calmly said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Let me out NOW! I want out!" I yelled as I grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as I could. It didn't move an inch.

"I know you want out but I don't want to get bit again," he said.

I screamed out of anger and kicked the door.

"Alice," called the voice.

It was quiet for a moment and then I felt the door give slightly as if the man on the other side let go of it. I turned the knob and gentle pulled the door open. There in the middle of the living room stood the girl and the man who locked me in the bathroom. The small girl looked at me anxiously. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but said nothing. The man standing next to her however looked unfazed. I glanced as his arm and there was a large, angry red spot from where I bit him. My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to take in the fact that I bit him and the stance of his relaxed posture. My eyes shifted from him, his arm and the girl's nervous face. After about three seconds the big guy looked at his arm and then at me, I stiffened my shoulders and lifted my chin. He didn't seem to care about my defiant posture. He just stood there and winked at me with what seemed like humor in his eyes, he gave me a slight wave, turn slowly and walk out. I watched him shut the door leaving me with the girl. I stared at her as she stared at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I said unsure. "I'm sorry," I said. It was not true, I was not sorry at all but it seemed like the thing I_ should_ say, so I said it.

She grinned at me and giggled lightly. "You don't look sorry," she tried to fight the small smile on her lips. "His face was priceless!" she giggled. Her tone confused me. It was obvious that she knew the guy I hit and it was even more obvious that she was not mad. "Bella, it's okay really." She said gently.

"Who were they and why were they here?" I demanded. I was passed all pleasantries.

"How about we sit down and I'll explain?" She asked and gestured towards the bed.

I agreed, walked to the bed and sat down. She causally walked to opposite side and sat down. She placed a lot of space in between us, for which I was grateful. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so let me start off with the family. I'm Alice. The other woman who was here is Esme, my mother. The guys are Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Jasper is my husband. Emmett and Edward are my brothers. Emmett was the one who pulled you off of Edward." She smiled again "Carlisle is my father and Rosalie- Emmett's wife- are gone, they should be back in a few days."

I just stared at her, trying to understand everything she just told me.

"I'm here…with your…family?" I stammered.

"Yup," she replied.

It was quiet for a moment.

"You're safe here you know. No one will hurt you," she said seriously.

I snorted humorlessly. I have heard almost those exact same words before.

"I don't want them near me," I said in a hard voice. "Please," I added more softly.

"I'll tell them to steer clear of you," she promised.

We heard a loud, booming laughter coming from outside the room. I looked at her with what I'm sure was a puzzled look. She grinned towards the door.

"They are just probably laughing at Edward," she assured me.

"I… I don't know what came over me," I admitted

She waived her hand in the air, dismissing my comment. "Don't worry Edward can bring out the worst in people, ha-ha!" She seemed to really find it funny.

I smiled despite myself. I knew I shouldn't have been happy I hit him, but it made me feel less weak. I wouldn't have thought I had that in me, I was proud of myself.

"Can I get you anything?" her voice broke me from my line of thought.

_I want to go home_ – my voice sounded in my head. I wondered what her response would be if I said it. Let me go home. It was all I really wanted and all I needed. My sub conscious warned me that I was being treated fairly so far. What were the chances of that hospitality stopping?

"I want to go home," I whispered.

I couldn't help the tears that started running down my cheeks. I told myself I would fight, that I would be strong. Hell, I even went after the first person who pissed me off. I needed to be strong, tears were a sign of weakness but my family was my weakness. I felt the girl gently touch my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but tenderness, sympathy and compassion. The look in her eyes reminded me of Kaylee and my heart twisted in a funny way.

" I know you do…but I think we need to wait for Carlisle. I know you have questions and I know home is where you want to be. I would feel the same way but there are circumstances that we do not fully understand yet. I promise you, as soon as Carlisle gets back, we will talk about getting you home." Her words sounded sincere but I had made too many mistakes before in the past about trusting people. I would not take her words to heart. I merely nodded my head. She gently patted my hand.

"When you were screaming before you kicked the hell out of my brother, what were you screaming over? Did something scare you?" she asked.

I had completely forgotten about the mirror until she brought it up. My breathing hitched as I remembered how battered and broken I looked, how scrawny and sick. The girl, Alice, kept her hand on mind and waited quietly.

"You don't have to tell me, I shouldn't have asked. That was very rude of me. Just remember what I told you, you're safe here. I promise you that," she said seriously.

"I saw myself in the mirror," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I thought I covered it up," she whispered back.

"I uncovered it…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The image of myself was stuck in my head.

"You're a bit banged up, I'll admit" she agreed gently. "But it's nothing a few good meals and some TLC won't fix. Speaking of which, I know it's been a while since you have showered. There are some fresh towels in the bathroom." Her eyes went wide then. "Not that you smell or anything, I just…" she trailed off embarrassed.

I smiled a little despite myself. My smell was the least of my worries but a shower was tempting.

"Can I use the hot water?" I asked sounded more hopeful than I should have.

"Of course," she said confused. "I'll go get you some shampoo, conditioner and some body wash." She looked at me funny for a second. "You should fit into some of Rose's clothes. She won't mind. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room.

I watched her leave and was a bit shocked she did not lock the door behind her. It didn't stay on my mind long since she was back in a few moments with a tote bag hanging on her shoulder. She walked up to the bed and dumped the contents on the bed.

"We have: deodorant, toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, hair spray, moose, body wash, lotion, hair ties, mouth wash, body sponge, got you a shirt and some pants, they're pretty much brand new. I don't think she has even worn them once." She stopped unsure.

Did she really think, with the way I looked I would be insulted by wearing hand me downs? I smiled at her. I was honestly touched.

"There is a bandage on your back from your…injury. Don't worry about it, it's waterproof and we can change the bandage later. Also...here are some uh, intimate items in there too. Which I know for a fact that they haven't been worn, I took them out of the Victoria Secret bag myself. They still have the tags on them. Also Esme is making you something to eat, she thinks you're too skinny so she will be constantly trying to shove food down your throat. Don't be afraid to tell her to stop trying to force feed you," she rambled on.

I stopped listening after a while. I was still touched by the kindness she was showing me. I know it was just some simple clothes and bathing supplies but not to me. I had just been stuck in a world where kindness was not given, it didn't exist. Yes, I had Kaylee who had been kinder to me than anyone I had ever met but this was different. This girl, Alice, she had no reason to be kind to me. She and I were not allies, she had no reason to show me such kindness. She was even concerned that I wouldn't like what she was willing to offer. I looked up from the things she brought me and noticed she had stopped talking and was staring at me.

"Is there something else you want?" she asked.

"No, no, just thank you." I started to get a little choked up. "I mean it, thank you so much." A tear slid down my cheek.

"You're more than welcome." She gave a sad little smile. "If you need anything, anything at all I will be in the den. Which is right outside your bedroom door but if you want you can just holler for me or Esme. She already warned the boys to steer clear of your room and the den so you won't have to worry about them. Though if you are not comfortable with that, just holler. I'll give you some privacy." She squeezed my hand and left, still not locking the door behind her.

I stood up slowly and placed all my new toiletries and clothes back into the big tote bag. As soon as I was in the bathroom I shut the door. I was unsure for a moment because the bathroom door had no lock on it. I thought about it for a few moments and shut the bathroom door again. I tested the knob to see how easily it opened. You had to turn it fully in order to open the door. I would keep my ears trained for the turning of the knob. I picked up the hair products, soaps and my towel. When I turned on the shower, hot water poured out of the spout. I was lost in the comfort of a nice the warm water felt on my sore skin. I lost count of how many times I washed my hair. I was careful not to run soap over the bandage, I was even more careful to force myself to not remember how I got it. The body soap smelled amazing and left my dry skin so soft. I really hoped they wouldn't mind that I used all the hot water. I had lost all track of time and figured it was time to get out when the water started to run cold.

* * *

It was easy to see how I felt a tiny twinge of hope at the possibility I may see my family again. I didn't know if I was being naïve or just dumb. Ever since I was taken I had been fighting a war within myself. To give up and left myself die, to die fighting but to die nonetheless or to give all it took to get back to my parents, which was easier said than done considering that they had beaten me down so many times.

As I sat in the bed eating my lunch in fresh clean clothes, hope was easy to consider. Now don't get me wrong, I was hopeful not stupid. I would not rely on the kindness of others to get me back home. I would rely on myself. I would escape.

* * *

Thoughts? Let me hear them!


	14. Just A Different Kind Of Monster

Chapter 13.

(Edward's POV)

It had been three days since the altercation with the girl. Esme and Alice were tending to the girl's every need. Alice stayed in the room with her almost twenty-four seven, leaving her room at night only to return to her the next morning. Esme cooked every single meal for her, brought her fresh laundry and what I assumed to be a few books to read. We were given direct orders from Esme and Alice to stay away from the girl. The presence of men seemed to make her more nervous, they guessed. I had no problem with this. Partly, because I didn't need another black eye and the other, she shouldn't be here in the first place. It was easy for me to pretend she did not exist but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder why type of shit my family had dragged me into.

Winter was coming and the ranch needed to be tended before we left. Fences needed to be repaired. The roof of the barn, house and garage needed to be checked. No hunting signs needed to be posted around the property - a seemingly endless list. Carlisle and Rosalie had made a trip into town to do some investigating and pick up supplies for the ranch. They had left three days ago and were due back soon. Jasper and I decided to get a jump on checking the fences so we saddled up two of the ranch horses and headed out. The chilled breeze felt good to the lungs, the big Montana sky and breathtaking view of land was good for the soul. Jasper seemed to agree as our horses slowly walked along the fence line. It was a good twenty minutes before he broke the silence.

"How's the eye?" he asked quietly, a slight smile on his lips. I knew Jasper was just making small talk, he wasn't trying to rub anything thing. Though I couldn't say the same for Emmett, I was thankful he didn't join us today. His constant smirks and innuendos were slowly but surely getting on my nerves.

"I'll live," I replied, he nodded. "I will admit, she can hit like a man."

His laugh was short and ended with a sigh.

I knew Jasper and I knew he wanted to be here as about as much as I did. His only reason for staying was for Alice. He'd find a way to give her the world if she asked him to; I knew that. He was a better husband than I could have asked for my little sister to have. Yet, I couldn't help but feel his loyalty to her was his doom as well as his happiness.

"Why do you stay?" I asked him. It had been a question I have wanted to ask for so many years. He looked intently on the fence line for a long while; he then patted the neck of his horse and sighed.

"You know why," he said so low I almost didn't hear him.

"She is really worth all this? The danger, the possible jail time, the guilt…don't act like you do not feel it Jasper, I know you do." my voice turned accusingly towards the end.

"Yes, she is," he said defensively "Of course I feel guilty. We all do Edward, especially after this…" he trailed off.

"Then why not ask her to stop? To leave this and live an honest life?" I questioned.

"Alice is not like you Edward. She loves Esme and Carlisle, I'm not saying you don't but she is not as strong as you mentally and you know it. She needs them…she does feel guilty of that I can assure you," he explained. I said nothing so he continued "When Esme and Carlisle found you after what your mother did, it healed the hole in her heart. They gave her hope and love, a family structure that she had never had before. Edward, if she ran up here right now and told me she wanted to leave, I would follow her no questions asked. She cured me just as Esme and Carlisle cured her, just in a different way. I know how much her family means to her and because of that love, I cannot a will not make her choose, ever." His voice had turned gentle as he spoke.

I understood what Jasper meant. Alice's world was spilt into two, Jasper and her family. She needed both to be happy. Jasper was more of a man than she deserved.

"Still doesn't explain why she does what she does," I told him.

He nodded. "Suppose it's the same reason that made you come back or why you haven't left yet."

I did not answer him. He picked up on my mood and said no more.

"There," he said about thirty minutes later.

I looked to where his finger was pointed and sure enough there was a fallen fence post. I halted my horse and dismounted. Pulling a large, bright red piece of cloth out of the saddle bag, I tied it to the fallen post.

"How many do you think we will need to replace?" I asked him and I remounted my horse.

"Eh, not many I don't think. Emmett and I were up here last winter. We fixed most of them then, maybe just a couple," he answered, pulling out some beef jerky.

"Good to know," I said with a sigh.

"It's been a while since you've been home," he stated as he handed me a piece of the jerky.

"Not long enough," I muttered, turning sour as I remembered why I had to return in the first place.

My horse nickered as Jasper walkie-talkie beeped.

"What's up?" he spoke into it.

"They're back," Emmett squawkedback.

"Were about an hour out, give or take," Jasper told him

"See you then," Emmett replied.

We turned our horses the way we came and headed back to the ranch. I was pleased we had gone this far and found only one post that needed fixing. I hoped that Jasper and Emmett had done a job well done on the fence last winter.

"You know where you guys are going?" I asked Jasper. He knew I was not asking for a specific location. It was a silent agreement that I never knew where they were or what they were doing, it was best that way.

"Not sure, somewhere very warm I hope," he said looking up at the sky

I chuckled at his expression; he was awful at dealing with the cold.

"Come, I'll race you home," I said

"Please! On that old nag?" he challenged

We both laughed and moved our horses into a full run. I smiled as the cold wind hit my face. Our horses were neck and neck for most of the run. My little mount was giving all she could, she was little but she had heart. Her breathing started to become harder, harder than it should be. I had to remind myself and her that she was not as young as she used to be.

"Alright, alright," I yelled at Jasper as I began to slow Star down. Jasper laughed but slowed his horse down to match my horse's pace.

"Victory is mine." He grinned

"Don't listen to him, Star," I said directing my voice to my horse. "Jasper just doesn't understand." I patted her on the neck, ruffling her mane.

"It is beautiful here isn't it?" he asked looking up at the sky, changing the topic.

"Yes," I answered. I was not lying either. Montanawas the most beautiful place in the world. The blue skies, rolling mountains and vast open spaces made it my favorite place on earth.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Jasper and I always seemed to be at a balance with one another, knowing when to talk and when to shut up. As we drew nearer to the ranch I was able to make out Carlisle's white truck. The trailer attached to it was open and was being unloaded.

"You go help Emmett and I'll put Rich away?" I asked Jasper, my hand reaching out for the reins of his horse.

"Sure thing," he said as he dismounted, gave his horse a pat and handed me the reins. He didn't look back as I watched him walk to the truck and trailer.

I had the horses unsaddled and quietly eating as I was grooming them before putting them up for the day. One by one each of my family members filed into the barn. The last to enter were Esme and Carlisle walking hand in hand. I kept my attention on the horses, softly running the brush down their soft coats. Everyone was quiet, each seeming to be in their own little worlds.

"What is it you plan to do exactly?" I asked Carlisle. I wanted to know how he planned to fix this.

He took a deep breath and leaned against one of the stalls. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked me in the eyes. Sadness filled his eyes as he stared at me. I felt no sympathy for him, for any of them. They only cared about themselves; they gave no second thought to how they ruined the lives of others.

"Edward…" he began calmly.

"What do you plan to do?" I cut him off. "This is your entire fault Carlisle! Your selfishness and callousness caused all of this. It's your job to fix this!" I was getting angry. How could he be so foolish?

"I understand that Edward. I feel more ashamed of myself than you realize. I understand your anger, I do but you getting angry is not going to help us any. We need to stick together now more than ever." Carlisle remained in his relaxed stance.

"We and us…Carlisle, I did _not_ ask to be brought into this! I want nothing to do with this! You can act civil and calm all you want. You can act that way because you have made millions by taking people's children, their _children_! You are bizarrely moral for a man who steals babies!" I fumed.

Rosalie snorted.

"You know what Edward? You can act all high and mighty all you want, too! No one forced a gun to your head and made you come here. You could have told Carlisle no, you could have ignored his pleas. Yet, here you stand, knowing what we do and criticize us for it. Yet, here you are, with us. You do nothing but bitch and complain about how awful we are, then tell us why you are here?!" Rosalie sneered at me.

"I'm not here for you, Rose. I'm not here for any of you! I'm here to make sure you do the right thing and not the wrong thing." I defended myself.

"What wrong thing?" Rosalie challenged

"It would be so easy to get rid of the girl and act like nothing ever happened. Do that and it all goes away, right back to normal for everyone." I answered her but I was looking at Carlisle

"We are not child murderers, Edward!" Alice protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Murder?! We'd never, Edward, how could you even think that?" Esme placed a hand over her heart, a horrified expression on her face.

"Sure, you have no problem kidnapping kids, holding them for ransom. Who cares if they get beat and raped in the process!" I screamed.

"This has never happened before and you know it!" Rosalie screamed back at me.

"Oh! Good, I'm sure that will sound amazing in federal court!" I scoffed back.

"Both of you please," Carlisle pleaded. Moving from his post from the stall he walked closer to where everyone was standing. "We have got some information on the girl and I think it best that we stay here for the winter. It will buy us some time to figure out what our next move will be and give the girl some time to recover"

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mouth actually fell open as I looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to make some logical sense.

"You want to keep her here, with us, at this ranch for the winter?" I asked slowly.

Carlisle nodded. "I do not know what else we can do."

"Ummm, give her back now! Drop her off a fire station, hospital, rest stop. There are many other options Carlisle!" I couldn't understand why he didn't see what I was trying to say, until it hit me. "You're doing this for you! You selfish prick, you're going to ruin another person's life to keep you free and clear am I right?"

Silence.

"For my family," Carlisle finally said.

I laughed humorless at Carlisle. His eyes never let mine, begging me to understand.

"What about Kevin and James?" Emmett finally spoke.

We all turned to look at him. He looked at us all like we were missing something obvious.

"We are going to let child rapists and torturers to walk away from this?" he asked unsure.

I looked at Carlisle and raised my eyebrow. Carlisle started pacing down the barn aisle with his hand on his chin. I did not care what his decision was going to be, there was not a chance in hell these men were going to get away. Not with the evil that lurked within them, I could not go to sleep at night knowing there were men raping children and I not do something about it. I let what my family does pass because yes, what they do is wrong but these men were a different kind of predators. I knew Emmett would have my back. I looked at Emmett he looked at me as if he and I were thinking the same thing.

"No, we are not going to let them get away with what they have done," Carlisle finally spoke; his tone was one of regret.

"Don't sound so sad Carlisle. Wouldn't want one to think you have some sort of soft spot for men who rape little girls!" I said in a disgusted tone.

Carlisle did not acknowledge my comment but I knew he heard me.

"So it's settled then," Rosalie stated. She agreed with Carlisle's decision as did everyone it seemed and started off towards the house. Everyone else started to follow her, everyone except Carlisle who stood near me looking at the ground.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning," I told Carlisle as soon as we were the only ones left in the barn. I didn't wait for an answer as I untied the horses and led them to their stalls. Once they were safely put away, I started for the exit, intending to go to my room and pack my things.

"Please stay," Carlisle whispered as I walked past him.

"Why the Hell would I do that?" I asked indecorously.

"I need you, your family needs you, Esme needs you, and Alice needs you," he said not meeting my eyes.

We both knew it was a low blow. He knew it would be difficult to leave Esme, the woman who loved me like a mother but as hard as it would be, he knew I still could leave. This is why he brought up Alice; the only actual family I had, my baby sister. Maybe Jasper was right, that there was an unknown reason I actually came back. As much as I was disgusted with Carlisle, I loved him. I owed him not only my life but Alice's too. Maybe that was why I kept coming back when he needed me. Why I couldn't just walk away and never return. I owed him my life but I have helped him out more than I should have, for that I considered us even. Alice, was another story. I hated what she does, do not get me wrong but I loved her more than myself. For saving Alice, I will always be in debt to Carlisle and Esme for that. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'll try Carlisle." It was the best I could do.

"Thank you Edward," he said, relieved.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. I waited for him to look at me before I spoke.

"Just so you know you're no better than those men, Kevin and James. They raped her, tortured her and tried to kill her. I'm sure she is not the first one they have done this to either. Just know you are no better. Just like them, you use people. Use them for your own benefit, keep them until they no longer serve their purpose. Then you send them back where they came from. You're no better than them. You're just as much as a monster, all of you are. You're just a different kind of monster."

* * *

Feel free to leave a review! Also, I get a lot of messages and reviews about if I will do a chapter of Bella's parents POV, I have not considered this yet because at the moment it wouldnt fit into the story.


	15. The Meeting

Chapter 15

(Bella's POV)

What was I doing here? My mind screamed at me that it was not safe. My leg twitched a silent command to my brain. My mind was sending me constant orders to run back to the bedroom. The place I had stayed since I had been here, the only place I knew was safe. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to stop my hands from shaking I took a deep breath. My thoughts continued to yell at me but yet I did not move.

The end of a giant oak table where I sat at was empty other than the girl named Alice. She sat at the table alongside me, her head bowed down slightly as if in deep thought. My eyes darted around the room nervously. They should be here soon, Alice's family. It took me three days to gather the courage to get me this far. I sighed at look back at the direction of the bed room.

A screech of a wild bird outside made me jump. Alice's head snapped up and stared at me.

"It's okay. Remember what I told you, you're completely safe here," she soothed. She attempted to reach for my hand but I moved away.

I didn't want to be touched, I didn't want to be talked to, and I didn't want to be here. I tried to slow my breathing as I felt a drop of sweat drizzle down my temple. My body tensed as I heard murmurs outside. Hushed words that were spoken too fast and too quiet to understand. My whole body tightened up and the muscles in my back screamed in protest as I fought every instinct to run. My heart stopped and went into overdrive as I watched one by one as each figure walked into the house.

The first to come in was Esme, the woman who I have seen only a number of times since I've been here. Her features were soft as she smiled in Alice's and my general direction. Next was another woman, close to my age. I automatically assumed her to be Rosalie, Alice's sister; she didn't look our way as she took a seat next to Esme at the opposite end of where I sat. She was exchanging glances with Esme when a tall guy walked in. My guess was he was Jasper. Since he was looking directly at Alice as he walked in and stood awkwardly by the table for a brief second before sitting down. I had a feeling he wanted to be by the girl next to me but thought better of it. My stomach did a small twist as the large man strolled in. It was the same man who had picked me up in the bedroom and locked me in the bathroom, the same man I had bitten. I purposely looked away for fear of making any sort of contact with him. A tiny twinge of guilt hit me as I remembered how I had bit him as hard as I could and yet, he had not hurt me in his attempt to free himself. I cringed as he loudly scraped a chair across the floor and sat down with a loud.

"Carlisle," Esme spoke softly. Everyone, including me looked up at the man she was addressing.

He didn't look at me as he greeted her with a smile and a slight nod. He was freshly dressed as he casually walked towards the group of four. It seemed a bit odd to me as the four at the table seemed well at ease in his presence. He gently pulled the chair at the head of the table back to take a seat. He was directly across the table from me but seemed unwillingly to notice my presence. I sank back into my seat as I thought of what this could mean. My body turned slightly in the direction of the bedroom. I knew what Alice had told me – that it was just a talk, no one would hurt me or even come near me, just talk- but I couldn't do this. It was too much too soon. There was too much change and I couldn't handle it, I just wanted to be back into the bedroom where I felt safe. A loud bang stopped me in my tracks.

I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye, I saw the people at the end of the table jump too.

It had been days since I had such fear in me. It flowed through my body as my stomach tightened and my head started to get fuzzy. An audible whimper escaped my mouth voluntarily as the man, Edward came into view. His chest was heaving and his hands balled into fist as he damn near stomped into the room. His arms were tensed as his fist angrily tapped against his legs, he was furious and I could only have one guess as to why.

I sank back into my chair, another whimper escaping me.

"Edward! You're scaring her, stop!" Alice glared at the man

His head snapped towards Alice, pure fury in his eyes. More fear racked through me as I began to fear for more than just myself. The girl next to me was so small. She had no chance defending herself. The fear was being pushed aside as I felt the protective nature I had with Kaylee creep into my veins. I started pushing my chair back as I prepared to grab the girl's hand and make a run for it. A quick glance at the angry man, my blood ran cold.

He was staring at me with unfathomable eyes. His lips set into a hard line while his eyebrows furrowed making his face look even more menacing. I stared at him wide eyed as I took in the faint bruising around his eye.

All of a sudden he looked away from me. I was relieved to be out from under his cold stare as well as confused. It was clear he hated me, loathed me because of my unprovoked attack. Yet he just stopped, no words, threats, gestures of impending violence.

"Bella," an unknown voice spoke in an unnaturally soft manner. I hesitantly looked at the end of the table.

The man at the head of the table, Carlisle had spoken. I was not the only one looking at him now, everyone single person in the room was. I did not answer, just stared. I glanced at Alice quickly; she was still busy glaring at Edward, who was leaning against the countertop his eyes glued to Carlisle. Carlisle signed and spoke my name again.

I couldn't speak. My throat was suddenly dry, bone dry like the scorching heat of the Sahara Dessert. What was I supposed to say? No words found me as I continued to stare at him. I looked into his eyes and saw emotions I thought no longer existed. Wonder started to fill me as he started to speak again.

"Bella…we have a fairly good idea of what you have been through," he shifted nervously in his chair as I tried to focus on his words and stay in the present. "I just want you to know that you are safe here. No harm will come to you here." I ignored the tiny piece of my mind that noted Edward's deadly glare. "I understand that things are confusing for you. That you are scared and hurt both physically and mentally. I will not try to lead you on and say I know how you feel because I do not. All I can assure you right now is that you are safe and protected." He smiled gently. His eyes seemed far away as he looked down for a few minutes.

"I expect Alice has been accommodating?" he asked Alice; she replied with a strong nod. "Good," he said almost to himself. He stared at his hands for a long time. No one spoke everyone kept their focus on him. When he looked back up at me his eyes had changed. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but they seemed off.

"Bella, do you remember where you were the night we found you?" he asked. His tone has changed as well. It wasn't as gentle anymore. It was more along the lines of relaxed with a slight tone of authority.

His question through me for a loop. I tried to remember how I got into the bedroom I had woken up in. I tried to remember any of them from before. I came up empty. This opened up many new questions. How did I end up here? How long have I been here? My silence seemed to be enough for him as he finally nodded.

"Kevin and James-"he began but stopped abruptly looking at me.

When he spoke those names terrible images flashed inside my head. Their hands on me, using me, hurting me. My head spun so fast that I started seeing dots. For a brief moment I swore I could smell James' rancid breath. I didn't realize that I had brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs to hold myself together. I was aware of the eyes of the people in the room on me but couldn't find it to care. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure they could hear it. A small hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay you're completely safe, just as we promised," Alice murmured as she rubbed my shoulder with tiny little circles.

I cringed from the psychical contact. I didn't want to be touched. She seemed to understand as she removed her hand and pushed a glass of water towards me. I wondered where the glass even came from but I couldn't drink. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

I don't know how long I sat there hugging myself but when I looked up they were all staring at me. Everyone seemingly had a different emotion on their face. I rested my chin on my knees and continued to hold myself as I gave a nod to Carlisle.

"We found their car on the side of the road. It was late at night and we very rarely come across strangers so far out here so close to winter. We figured they needed help… then we saw you in the backseat. You were tied up, bloody and we were fairly sure you were dead." He stared at his hand which was being held by Esme, while he spoke. "They immediately became defensive and things went bad from there. We were able to rescue you from the car but unfortunately James and Kevin got away."

"Y-you…rescued…me…from them?" I choked out.

He merely nodded looking into my eyes.

"Why?" was all I could manage. James and Kevin –it was hard to even think their names- were dangerous. They have killed before, I had seen it. The would take a life and not even bat an eyelash. How and why could complete strangers risk their lives for me?

"You were dying, Bella. We knew you didn't belong with them. We did not know the extent of it but we knew…" he trailed off.

"You saved me?" I asked again.

"Yes, we saved you," he answered.

I was flooded with emotions at that moment. Part of my mind tried to make logic of it. That's why they had been so nice to me. That's why I have gotten food and new clothes. Why I was allowed to have hot showers and books. Why I was in a nice cozy room where I had clean sheets and warm blankets. Why I was treated like an actual human being. Why I was almost constantly promised that they would not hurt me…

I looked at all the faces of the people at the table. Then noted that Edward had left. When had he gone? I couldn't actually seem to care as I peered into the eyes of Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. They all stared back at me with gentle eyes.

My heart skipped a beat but not out of fear this time. It was out of pure happiness.

The moment I thought would never come had come. I had hoped, I had prayed, I had pleaded with high powers, I had fought…and I won. I was going to live.

_They're lying! _My head screamed. The other part of my brain made itself known.

If they rescued me then why wasn't I home? Why wasn't I with my parents? Where was my mother? Where was my father? He was an FBI agent, if the cops had been called he would have found me. Suspicion started to threaten my hope. The two sides of my brain started a war within me. One wanted desperately to be found, to be safe from the demons. The other half, couldn't make sense of any of it and refused to trust anyone.

"Where are my parents?" I whispered looked directly at Carlisle. As soon as the words were out everyone looked at him. He took another deep breathe. "Did you call the cops? Why aren't they here? Why am I not home?" I begged

"Bella" Carlisle's voice was sad. "We cannot contact the authorities or your parents, not yet."

My heart sank. The tears came in full force. Confusion hit me like a ton of bricks. I shook my head trying to clear it. His words did not make sense. How could I be safe but not allowed to go home? How could everything be alright, just as long as I don't see the police or my family?

"James and Kevin are still out there," he whispered. "What they did to you, you are not the first. I was able to find some information about them from a close friend of mine. They are bad people Bella." Carlisle's eyes bored into mine.

"I know…" was all I could muster.

He nodded. "Bella they know where your parents live. They are probably looking for my family. It's vital that we find them and stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"But the police can do that…"I said. I wasn't sure if I had interrupted him or not.

"Bella, they are in ties with the police," he started speaking very slowly now. "They know where your parents live…" he seemed unable to finish his sentence.

My breath caught. Was he trying to tell me that James and Kevin were after my parents? They were going to kill my mom and dad? A new kind of fear crept into me, a thought that I never considered hit me.

"They are after my family?" I asked horrified.

"Yes and possibly mine too," Carlisle was looking at his family now.

"But the police, they can protect us!" I shouted.

"Bella, they have connections with law enforcement. Even worse than that, they know how to go undetected. Even if we were to notify them, they could still come after us all." I shook my head angrily. I was about to speak, to maybe argue my way into getting back to my family but he cut me off. "Bella…he has ties to the FBI."

I froze. I remembered what Kaylee had told me. It brought on a whole new meaning, her actions and words brought on a whole new meaning. Kaylee had said her mother's boyfriend had owed some men money, that he had given Kaylee to them as a means of payment. Had she implied that my father had given me to them?

NO! It couldn't be true, my dad would never…a small part of me, somewhere deep down questioned this.

_Maybe he did…_ a small voice in my head told me. _Maybe, just maybe he did._

I grabbed my hair and shook my head.

"No, no, no!" I cried. "My parents love me! They love me, I'm their only child! They love me!" I argued with myself out loud.

"Bella dear, no one here is assuming that your parents…had a hand in all this" Esme spoke for the first time. "We just need to lay low for a while, wait to see what these people, James and Kevin, plan to do. Once we know for sure that they believe you're dead, then they will have no purpose for retaliation. We need to make sure that both our families are safe. It's what's best for your parents and my children that we wait."

_What do I do?_ I asked myself. They had made it clear my mother and father were in grave danger. That if my presence was known and news got out that I was alive, they would pay gravely for it. I would lead James and Kevin to them. I would kill my own family, the family I loved and so desperately wanted to get back to.

I revolted at the image of James and Kevin. I knew they were capable of killing my father, they had no regard for human life. I also knew they were capable of much worse. The thought of my mother at the mercy of those monsters was a pain that was indescribable. Would my mother take the place of me? Would they hurt her as they did me and Kaylee?

"We will stay here Bella, all of us. We will lay low and stay safe. I have some connections that are looking into things for me. Trying to find James and Kevin is my number one priority, they need to be…stopped." Carlisle broke off at the last sentence.

I picked my head up, he couldn't be suggestion what I thought he was saying, what I hoped he was saying.

"You're going to kill them?" I said.

"It's the only way." He spoke with a faraway voice.

All I could feel was hope for their impending demise. The thought of James and Kevin blooded and dead almost brought a smile to my face.

"Good," I answered.

I had many questions that bubbled on my tongue. Questions about where I was, how long until they found James and Kevin, who were the people Carlisle knew? Questions about his family, about my family. Who were they and what did they do out here in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to ask them but exhaustion overcame me. Suddenly I was tired, too tired to talk. Too tired to sit here in front of them. I wanted to go back into the bedroom. I wanted to curl up in a ball and feel safe and warm. To sleep for forever. I sighed.

"This was a lot to take in. Why don't you go lay back down and I will bring you something to eat," Esme offered.

I only nodded and stood up. Everyone stayed planted in their seats as I walked into the direction of the bedroom. I paused at the doorway.

"Carlisle," I asked turning around to face him. He was staring at me as the others were staring at one another in silence. "You saved me?" I asked a final time.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Thank you," it was all I could muster. I knew I owed him more than that. I owed this man and his family my life. They had saved me from Hell. I was on death's doorstep when they found me. Instead of leaving me with the monsters, saving his family from going into hiding in the process, he put himself and the lives of his family at risk to save me. A girl they had never even met, they were heroes and nothing short of it.

"You're welcome," he smiled. The smiled reached his eyes, his face seemed soft and triumphant in a way.

I smiled back at them. Yes, they had saved me from Hell.

* * *

Feel free to leave a Review! Want to know the reader's thoughts on this chapter!


	16. Fairytale

(Edward's POV)

I had an empty feeling in the pit of my gut. My instincts were telling me this was a bad idea. That something was destined to go wrong. The hair on my arms and neck were standing up, the air seemed thick with it. Why was I the only one who sensed this impending tragedy? Call it intuition, call it a sixth sense, whatever you want to call it, I felt it. I felt as if I was about to jump out of an airplane without a parachute.

Why the hell didn't I just leave? It seemed simple enough: get in my truck, drive away and never look back. It sounded easy, simple and not hard to do. Yet, why couldn't I do it? It would make everything so much better for me. I questioned my ability to leave Alice but she had chosen her path just as I had chosen mine. Our paths were nowhere near each other's. They were as different as left and right, up and down. Our paths could not coincide with one another. I could not stand back and watch her way of life and not judge her. Just as well as she could not live her path and not question mine. She hated the judgment I placed upon her and the others. She was ashamed, I knew it but that was never enough to stop her.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I couldn't abandon Alice, not like my mother had. She walked out of our lives as if we were yesterday's trash. I couldn't do that to her. The war raged inside of me topped off by Carlisle's "plan"

"The only option," he had said.

I had begged to differ. We had options and choices he just refused to consider them. There were countries with no extradition treaty. If he wanted to, he would disappear and no one, not even the U.S. Marshals could find them. He would have to dig in and dig in deep in order not to get caught but this logical idea did not appease him. I stared at him wondering how someone could stoop to such a low, selfish level.

"Are we ready?" he asked us. No one answered.

Esme squeezed his hand and walked into the house followed by Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Once you do this, there is no turning back," I told him once we were alone.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Don't do this," I pleaded. This was my last chance to attempt to talk some sense into the man.

"Edward, I understand your concern. However, you must realize that this is not an easy task for me." He spoke as if he could make me see his side. "This is what's best for us all. You must see that."

We stared at one another for a long moment before he turned to walk into the house. I was losing all love I had for this man at a rapid rate. I wondered if I was the only one who was feeling this way.

I watched him head through the door and glanced at my truck again. I could leave, I should leave. I repeated the words I had just spoken to Carlisle but directed them at myself.

"Once you do this, there is no turning back," I told myself.

That was true. If I walked into that door, if I decided to follow them, I would be one of them. I would have to put on the show Carlisle had manifested in his head. I would pretend to be the hero to this girl. Brainwash her into thinking we were her saviors. Blackmail her with the implication of her parent's death and drizzle it with the false possibility of our own homicide. We would put her in the position where if she did not go along, we'd all die. We would act like all of our lives hung on her ability to stay here, with us. Never knowing she was living in the house of the very same people who were responsible for her entrapment.

Fucking disgusting.

"God damn it," I cursed myself.

I hated Carlisle; the man had put me in the position where I would lose something no matter which way I went. I remembered Alice's face when were we younger. I remember the look of pain in her eyes as she cried for her mother who was never coming back.

"Promise me, you'll stay with me." Her little hand wrapped around mine. "Promise you won't ever leave me, Edward," she cried. I remembered her little face as she waited for me to seal her request.

"I promise," I had told her then. I meant it at that moment, with all my heart. I remember the feeling of my mother leaving me and I knew Alice's pain was immeasurable compared to mine.

"I promise" – My words then had sealed my fate now.

The promise I made when I was ten years old would keep me from leaving now. Anger pulsed through me but this time it was pointed at no one but me. I was just as disgusting, I was just much as a monster as the rest of them. I closed my eyes and repeated the promise I had made Alice then, in my head. With that, I walked into the house and sealed my own faith. I had abandoned my own path, leaving it without as much as a second thought, some man I was.

I shut the door harder than I had meant to but made no apologies for the startled looks I received from my entrance. I stared at each one of them, my brothers, my sister and my mother. Not a single one of them had any remorse in them. I was seeing red as they all seemed content with lying just to save their asses. A strange little noise came from the opposite side of the room, I didn't care enough to look as I tried to make eye contact with Carlisle. For whatever reason, seeing for myself the inhumanity in him made me feel better.

"Edward! You're scaring her, stop!" Alice commanded me.

Was she serious? She was about to use the poor girl as a scapegoat in order to keep her high end life style and she had the nerve to tell _me _to stop! What the hell kind of hypocritical, malicious thought process did she have? Maybe she was more like her mother than I would ever admit.

The girl next to her fidgeted and I involuntarily locked eyes with her.

_There it is, _my mind noted. She had the same look in her eyes that I saw the day she went after me. The same very look, that each time I saw it, reminded me of the mustang. The two looks were identical, she was scared but the fear was accompanied by a refusal to give in, to back down. A spilt second later, the fire left her eyes and fear was all that remained. I couldn't look the poor thing in the eyes any longer, not with what I was about to do. I broke eye contact and went to lean against the counter. A morbid part of me was curious on exactly how Carlisle was about to pull this off.

He started off by telling the girl that she was safe. She didn't look like she was buying it. I had to give the girl some credit, she wasn't stupid. That or she had been through so much shit that trust was no longer an option for her. Carlisle was attempting small talk and she refused to bite into it, smart girl. Carlisle seemingly to finally catch on, got to the point.

"Bella, do you remember where you were the night we found you?" he asked her.

This was it. The important factor in all of this. Would the girl remember what happened the night of the trade off? Did she hear how James and Kevin demanded the money for her? Or Jasper's shock as he thought we were buying a dead girl? What if she had? What if she did hear the exchange and knew we were the reason she was here, what would Carlisle do then? If she did remember the actual events, Carlisle's plan would be shot to shit. I looked at the girl's face, she looked completely lost. Had she forgotten everything? I exchanged a quick glance with Emmett. She didn't say anything, she didn't move, showed no proof that she even heard Carlisle speak. Someone, I don't know who it was and I didn't care to look had cleared their throat. Then she snapped and it took all of three words to break her down.

"Kevin and James-"

Her face registered immediately. The blood seemed to drain from her face as she stared at us wide eyed. Her whole body was shaking and for a wild second, I thought she was having a seizure. I pushed myself off the counter and took a step forward. What the hell should we do? The girl was clearly losing it and everyone was just standing there like a bunch of idiots. Alice was the only one who actually did anything to help her, not exactly a first. I walked to the sink and filled a glass of water as Alice tried to soothe the girl. When I returned the girl-Bella was leaning away from Alice, staring at the ground. I handed Alice the glass and she offered it to the girl.

Bella, ignored the glass and more or less curled up into a ball. She disappeared into her head, leaving the rest of us to share looks of confusion. Her hair covered her face as she looked at us but didn't see us. She was dealing with the turmoil that was surely going on in her head. It was about ten minutes later when she seemed to finally remember that we were there with her, with a small timid nod stared at Carlisle again.

Here we go, I thought as Carlisle gave her the false story of what happened that night. For me, it was too obvious that it was bullshit. There was no way the girl would believe his fairytale. He made us out to be some knights in shining armor as he explained how we "rescued" her from the clutches of evil. He was laying it on thick too. I had to admit, he was good. Leaving enough opening for the second part of his show of bullshit. Her kidnappers had slipped through our fingers as we risked life and limb to save her. As he explained how we were able to save her, something in the girl's face chanced. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the change in her eyes. She was eating this up like a starving man. She believed him.

"You rescued me?" Bella asked, guess the girl couldn't believe her so called luck.

My mouth actually dropped open when Carlisle nodded.

"Why?" she demanded. Her tone gave me hope that maybe, just maybe she noticed a false tone in his voice.

Guilt gnawed at me as Carlisle explained how she was almost dead. That part was true, yes. We all thought the girl was dead and for days after, we thought she wasn't going to make it.

"You saved me?" she asked. My hope was all lost at that point. I knew there was no more hoping she would catch on. They had put on too good of a show, anyone in her place would have believed the same.

"Yes, we saved you," Carlisle answered her.

Anger pulsed through me. I caught the slight twinge of pride in his answer. If I ever thought of him as a stupid man it was at this moment. He honestly thought that he saved her. He must have forgotten that he paid James and Kevin to kidnap her. Must have forgotten he was the reason she was raped and beaten. Must have forgotten that every single action that had happened in the girl's life since the moment he chose her, was his entire fault.

I looked at the girl one more time. Her face had softened slightly, her eyes just a bit more tender, her body more relaxed. Yes, she believed him…believed all of it.

I couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't hear Carlisle's lies or the poor girl's acceptance of those lies. I had to leave, had to get out of this house. I swiftly walked to the back door and kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked. I had forgotten how long I had been walking when I finally sat down under a large tree. I stared at the sky and thought about what had just happened.

I should have left; I regret that I didn't. This was a world of lies I would never be comfortable with. My loyalty to my little sister had killed the man I was and turned me into someone I never wanted to be. My heart ached in a weird, unwelcoming way as I thought of Bella's face. It was all their fault, all my fault. I should have stopped them before any of this even started. I should have done something to save her, save my family, save myself. What had I done?

I would have to go back into that house and play hero. Funny shit considering I wasn't even there that night. I wondered what I would have done had I been there. I sure as shit wouldn't have let James and Kevin walk away. An idea hit me just then.

I could not give the girl her life back, I could not take away her pain. I couldn't send her back to where she wanted to be but I could do something. Something that would help her and any other woman or girl that crossed their paths.

I had to follow along with this fucked up fairytale. I didn't want to but I needed to but there was one more thing that I knew I needed to do as well.

The girl would never know it, I would never tell her. I would never tell anyone for that matter. I would kill James and Kevin and I wouldn't do it slowly. They will die, die for what they did. I owed her at least that much right?

As I formed my own plan, I walked back towards the house. Walking back to the fucked up Fairytale.

* * *

Question for the readers: I had my friend read this before I posted it. She feels that she understands Edward's reason and agrees that family is family no matter what. I disagreed with her and thought once family crosses a certain line, you must do what you need to do to remain a good person.

So where do you stand? Would you back family no matter what, even if that means losing who you are or what you stand for?


	17. New Sanctuary

Chapter 17

(Bella's POV)

"Why don't come out of your room for a little while?" Esme asked.

I lost count on how many times she has asked me this. I had a feeling she was trying to make excuses for me to leave the bedroom. Always coming up with ideas on why I should roam the house. Bringing the mountain views, the big screen with the thousands of DVDs they owned to my attention… anything she could think of that might lure me out. Her mention of the library did pique my interest but the thought of leaving my sanctuary was too much to consider.

"Maybe later," I told her.

She sighed at my answer. I always gave her the same response.

My life with Esme and her family was balancing on a delicate rope. It was simple, I stayed in the room and Alice and Esme visited often. I did not see much of the girl they introduced as Rose, just the few times she came in to give me fresh clothes. I never saw any of the men for which I was relieved and grateful for. Alice and Esme tried as much as possible to coax me out of my "hole" as they called it but the mere thought gave me too much anxiety to handle.

It was a few days later when Alice stopped visiting as much and Esme only showed up to feed me. When I first arrived Esme always asked me what I wanted to eat, which I never actually answered her. "Whatever is fine," I always answered her. It felt rude to demand her to cook me anything of my liking. She would always show up with amazing gourmet meals. Now, she would bring me something simple that wasn't too exciting for my taste buds.

"Sorry Hun," she'd say. "I just am so busy I couldn't really dedicate my time to cooking for you. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen though," she'd say gently.

I always felt guilty when she did this. These people were doing my laundry, cooking all my meals, receiving my dishes and bringing me new reading material. I was so used to doing everything for myself at home and here I was being catered to when they had so much else to do.

I stopped my line of thought right there. Thinking about home made the empty pit inside my heard hurt. I missed them but always had to remind myself that I needed to stay away for the time being. I needed to protect them.

I sighed, bored.

I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long when I recognized Esme's gentle knock.

"Hello dear." She greeted me with a smile. "Just thought you'd like some fresh, clean sheets…" She walked towards the bed and then suddenly frowned at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hitching myself up on my elbow to see what she was frowning at.

"Nothing… It's just this floor has not been mopped and waxed in so long," she said.

"Well, I can do it! Just bring me what I need to clean and I'd be happy to," I told her. Guilt hit me again. I knew I was acting spoiled in a way but I'd be glad to help her if she wanted.

"No, No, the fumes would not be good for you, you are recovering." She was looking at me now, calculating. "You could just go outside for an hour, all I need is an hour. What do you think of that?" she offered.

I started to shake my head before she even finished her sentence but before I speak she spoke again.

"Just an hour Bella, please. The boys are nowhere around and I have work to do and more importantly you need fresh air. You can visit the library or go meet the horses." She stopped when she noticed a change in my face.

The horses, all of a sudden I felt excited. I knew there were horses around here, I have heard and seen them through the window. Horses have always been such a huge part of my life, brought me such joy. Horses have peacefulness about them; their honest and graceful ways always astounded me. Having them out of my life brought its own type of grief.

"Would you like to see the horses, Bella?" Esme asked me.

I couldn't stop my head from nodding up and down.

"Good!" She sounded relieved. "Now you run along so I can clean this floor. Go straight through the den, pass the dining room and the door to the backyard is at the end of the kitchen." She directed me. "Have fun," she added.

She immediately started removing the old sheets from the bed and started humming to herself. I watched her for a few moments. Was I supposed to go by myself?

"Did you forget the directions?" she asked puzzled when she looked up and saw me standing there.

"No," I mumbled, not wanting her to think I was slow. I slowly turned and started to walk out the bedroom door. With a quick pause I glanced back at Esme, she had returned to her changing the sheets and humming.

The den was all quiet as I walked towards the dining room. It was the same room where a few days ago, I was told the truth and reason for my existence here. I had never been passed the dining room. Esme had said that the kitchen was right next to it. I peeked my head through the doorway to make sure no one was there. I was surprised at how big the kitchen was. Everything from the double sink to the microwave was all stainless steel. It was one of those high tech kitchens but still managed to have a homey feel to it. I walked past the counter tops making sure my hands were at my sides. The whole place was spotless and I worried about smudging anything with my fingertips. I placed my hand on the fancy door knob that I assumed lead to the back of the house.

A brief moment of panic struck me, what was I do? Going outside alone was something I never considered. Maybe I could help Esme with the floors and then ask her to go with me. I felt bad of myself then, I couldn't even walk into a backyard without having someone hold my hand. With a resigned sigh, I turned around and started to walk back to the bedroom. A Horse's whinny stopped me from walking away any further. I closed my eyes and took a breath, maybe this was a sign? A sign that it would be okay to venture out a few feet from the house and visit the horses. Who was I kidding, I didn't believe in signs, I believed in what was. What was is that I was scared, a coward.

"Don't be a chicken," I told myself. Wasn't it just days ago I told myself I wouldn't be scared anymore?

I nodded to myself and headed towards the backs door once again. I did not pause to reflect I just turned the knob and walked out. The view of the outside world took my breath away.

I had been so long since I had been outside. The fresh air was cool and so crisp that it was joyful to breathe it in. The Mountain View that faced the entire back of the house was unbelievable. One could see for literally hundreds of miles. There were light lines drawn on the open fields, trails I assumed. Mountains that were miles high seemed to not just steal the view from the open plains but also enhance them at the same time. It was a thousand times better than any postcard I have ever seen. It seemed unreal, as if I was staring at a photograph of some faraway place in the National Geographic Magazine. It was beautiful here, it was a view like this made me sad I had not seen it sooner.

Excitement started to build in my as I took in the barn about 300 feet away. I was close enough to hear the snorts, grunts and the stomping of hooves. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I reminded myself I was still too weak to try and run.

Anyone who has ever had the "horse bug" knows the smell. To most people it smells unpleasant. Something they find unwelcoming to the nostrils. To horse people, it's the exact opposite, we welcome the smell, we love it. The barn had an antique look to it but much like the kitchen, it was well kept. With expensive looking wood painted with a professional touch.

Hearing my approach several horses' heads popped out from their stalls. Their ear pricked forward in happiness and curiosity at me, a stranger.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

Their nostrils flared as they attempted to take in my scent. I could tell by their body language that they were people friendly so I walked up to a little chestnut who's friendly eyes seemed to call to me. He smelled my hand for a few as I spoke softly to him. As I rubbed his head I read the name on the stall door.

Decker.

"Decker, huh?" I asked him. I was answered with a nicker from the little chestnut. "Such a pretty boy," I told him. He was one of those little horses with a mighty heart. The sound of hooves shuffling told me I shouldn't neglect the others a head rub and a good neck scratch. "Nice to meet you Decker but I must go and say hello to your friends." I told him. I gave him one last pat on the neck and went to meet the next one. The size of their barn was very impressive and it fit in perfectly well with the amazing scenery of this majestic place. It was without a doubt, this was my favorite place. I would have to ask Esme if I was allowed to come back here more often, this could be my new sanctuary. As I greeted a large bay gelding by the name of Rockstar, I felt a feeling of peace come over me. Here with the horses it was easy to forget everything. It was an antiseptic to my pain; it numbed it to where existing didn't seem so bad. As I went down the stall aisles and got to know each horse I read their names out loud.

I had greeted each and every horse in the barn or so I had thought. Four empty stalls down I heard a noise but saw no horse. I walked down pasted the empty stalls and peered into them, nothing. Then when I hit the fifth stall I noticed the name Juggernaut.

"What an odd name for a horse," I said to myself.

I hesitantly peeked into the stall. I knew horses who were stalled and kept at a distance from the other horses usually meant an ill-tempered horse. As soon as I peered into the stall I giggled out loud.

Juggernaut- a word used for a terrible force, an incomparable size belonged to a tiny, fluffy miniature horse. He was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. He stared at me through his fluffy forelock.

"Well, aren't you just pure terror on four hooves!" I laughed at the little guy.

He seemed to understand what I was saying and answered by rearing his little hooves striking the air. I let out a loud laugh. Little horse with a mighty heart indeed I thought.

"I stand corrected," I told him. I reached my hand into the stall to give him a sniff. At first he did not seem interested in my company. Merely standing there staring back at me. "Come on I didn't mean it," I pleaded. As if to accept my apology he stepped up and nuzzled my hand. "See I'm not so bad."

Then all the horses began to become unsettled. Stomping in their stalls giving out agitated snorts, I looked down the barn aisle but didn't see anything. Then the sound of hard hoof beats, not from any of the horses in the barn. I looked to my right at saw nothing so I looked to my left. My eyes caught sight of a horse running at a full gallop towards me. I did not recognize him from the horses I just met nor did I see any out of their stalls.

I hugged close to Juggernaut's stall as he flew past me. Once he got to the end of the barn he turned around and I caught his attention. He did not notice me for long or he didn't care I was there at all. He paced in quick circles his hooves hitting the ground with force. I noticed he had a lasso around his neck, worried he would trip and hurt himself I tried to get his attention.

"Hey there handsome boy," I cooed as I took a step closer to him.

He stopped and looked at me.

Wow was all I could think of. He was one of the most beautiful horses I had ever seen. His light cream coat seemed to glisten. His mane and tail were a bit knotted but was a shiny black. His muzzle and legs matched his mane and tail. The black markings made his cream coat standout it seemed to glow even in the faint light of the barn.

He took my advance to him in a defensive way, taking a step back almost as soon as I stepped forward. I knew the sighs, I have seen it often in horses and as much as I hated to admit it, myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to get that rope off your neck," I whispered to him.

He was not convinced; he gave me a warning strike with his right front leg. His ears pinned so far back it appeared he didn't even have them.

"Easy now," I said as I took another step toward him. His rebuttal was the same, a step backwards but this time he threw his head up in anger. He spun around a few more times before backing into the corner in a defensive stance.

It was with the toss of his head I noticed the scaring on his chest. The outline of deep lash marks overlapped another scar making it hard to count how many he actually had. Upon closer inspection I saw the same on his face. No wonder he had challenged me as he had, no wonder he didn't want me near him. He had be abused, severely. Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful animal was beyond me.

I don't know why I said it maybe I just need to say it to someone or better yet something. Something with a beating heart but no voice to criticize me with.

"I've been hurt too," I told the horse. "Hurt really bad, in really bad ways. I tried to fight but I couldn't, I was too weak and they were too strong. They-they killed my best friend and they tried to kill me too. I tried to be strong, tried to be unbreakable but we all have our breaking points. It's funny how some people worry about getting hurt but the physical pain, that never last long. It's when they break who you are, your spirit. When your spirit is broken, it can't be fixed. No amount of kindness or love will fix it. I dunno… maybe once it's broken you just learn to live without it being whole again. Maybe it will be something that you just get used to. Where it gets to the point where it's so far, you… you forget what it was like to be whole, be truly happy. I'm scared, scared that I will be this." I gestured to myself "This thing that can never be truly happy anymore. Scared that I'll always remember…" I had forgotten I was talking to the horse. My mind had spaced out for I don't know how long.

When I came back to reality all was quiet, just as it was when I first walked in. I looked at the horse standing some feet away from me. His head was lowered and his breathing was in a slow rhythmic pattern. I sighed, I had not right to try and help him. I couldn't even help myself. I wanted the rope off him but I was sure someone would come along and help him or I could just go tell Esme. I felt the need to go back into the bedroom. Esme had to have been done cleaning it by now.

"Be careful," I told him. "please don't trip."

If he would just stay relaxed I was sure he would be okay. He seemed to be over his fit now, standing calm in the corner. I opened the stall next to Juggernaut's. I wasn't sure if it was his stall but there was fresh feed and water so I opened it all the way and turned to leave. I was a few steps from where I was just standing when I noticed my footsteps were being shadowed. I slowly turned my head and my heart thudded.

About three steps behind me was the Buckskin horse. He was hesitant and very much on the defensive but he was there nonetheless.

I slowly turned my body testing his reaction. He stood planted where he was only moving slightly. I lowered my hand and slowly reached for him. He leaned his body backwards but stayed still.

"Easy now" I whispered as my fingertips touched his muzzle. His mouth twitched at the contact, he drew in a deep breath. I guided my fingertips up his face down to the base of his neck. He flinched when I lightly gripped the lasso and slowly but surely eased it over his head. His ears pricked forward as I brought the rope to my side. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it" I beamed at him.

He licked his lips and I decided to try and give him a gentle nose rub, the most popular weakness of even the most aggressive of horses.

I lifted my free hand to try and pet him.

"Hey!" A voice bellowed and then I felt something hard hit me from behind.

* * *

Thoughts?


	18. Stable Help

Chapter 18

(Edward's POV)

"Shit!" I screamed as I watched the mustang jump over the highest panel on the round pen. Every single day I had been working with this horse for hours, every single day. Not once had he shown any interest in turning in. Refusing to lounge, stop or even look in my direction. It was all about mutual respect when working with horses and I did not receive an ounce of it from the mustang. At least something did change between us; he started to understand I was not there to hurt him. Well, if you could ask him, I'm sure he would say I bugged the shit of him really.

At first it was his fear that turned into aggression, it was his only outlet. In order to protect himself he did what he had to do. The dragging and being run over in the round pen was not the last time. I would try to lounge him two times a day. At first he was angry, very angry. Biting, kicking, rearing, bucking, charging; you name it, he did it. It was a fight from the moment I lured him out of his stall, into the awaiting trailer, hauled the few yards to the round pen and unloaded in round pen all the way up until I hauled him back to his stall.

Fast forward a few days and his anger subsided to what appeared to be boredom. Only reacting aggressively when I got too close to him, trying to urge him to move. Most people would argue that this was a good change, that I would be considered progress. Well, not exactly, it went from fear to complete disrespect.

Now, he just stood with his butt facing me, acting like I didn't exist. Seeming as if the trees held more excitement than me. So when I tried to get his attention, he bucked. I pressed the issue harder by adding a little more weight into the lasso. He turned and moved to a full gallop and over the fence he went.

I watched as he landed on the other side and took off. I stood there for a while and debated on just going inside. I knew that since he actually had jumped the fence that it would now become a daily habit.

I sighed.

Now I was going to have to spending the next few days adding panels to the round pen to stop the mustang from being a jumper. This horse was a lot more trouble than I thought he would be. I slowly walked back to the barn, hoping he'd be there. Horses will flee to where they feel the safest at and since the mustang had only been in the stall and round pen, I was willing to bet where he'd be. I was humming to myself as I turned the corner but then stopped dead in my tracks.

The girl…Bella, was standing right in front of the mustang, with a rope in her hand. What the Hell was she doing?! A slur of curse words entered my line of thought; if something happened to this girl it would actually be all my fault. I tried to decipher the mustang's body language, if I wasn't so worried I think I would have been shocked. The mustang was showing no sign of aggressiveness. He actually seemed interested in the girl. I slowly walked up to them, spooking the horse was a sure way of getting the girl hurt. With each step I prayed the horse would remain calm, just long enough to get her away from him.

Then it happened, the girl raised her hand to pet him, the horse's ears twitched. Shit.

"Hey!" I screamed as I pushed the girl away and placed myself between the two.

The horse reared up and whinnied and he spun himself around and ran for the back of the barn. In a very ungentlemanly way I ripped the rope from the girl's hand. I walked up to the horse and tried to steer him into his stall. He stomped his front feet forward and lowered his head. This was not the time to deal with his tantrum so I took the rope and tapped his hind quarters with it. The horse bucked but he moved forward and needed no more encouragement to go into his stall. As soon as he was in I slammed the stall door shut and locked it.

I didn't turn around right away. I knew the girl was still lying on the floor where I had pushed her. Part of me thought that I should just walk away like I didn't see her. Ha-hah yeah, I just pushed her on the floor and now I should act like I didn't see her in the first place?

I turned around to face her. She was still on the ground from where I had pushed her. Regret pulsed in me, I was raised to be a gentleman and hadn't she been mistreated enough. There was an awkward silence as we just started at one another.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached over to offer her my hand.

"Why did you do that?" she said angrily.

"I didn't mean to, the horse…he's dangerous. I didn't mean to push you I swear." I stumbled on my words.

"No! Why did you hit him?!" She shouted at me and she ignored my gesture and helped herself up.

"Hit him? I didn't hit him, I barely tapped him. You shouldn't be in here." I defended myself.

"You didn't need to do that and Esme said I was allowed," she said in a small voice. She placed her head down so her hair covered her face. She fumbled with her hands for a few seconds and turned slowly and started to walk away, her head still down staring at the ground. It took me a second to realize she was walking away. I started to feel guilty; I knew I was taking my anger out on her when it should be directed towards my family.

"Wait…"I pleaded. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I didn't know you'd be in here, I'm sorry." I told her. I wish I could tell her exactly how sorry I was. Sorry for being here, sorry for my family, sorry for everything. She didn't say anything, just kept walking. "You don't have to go, if you don't want."

I expected her keep walking but she actually stopped. She didn't turn around or answer me. She just stood there with her back to me. I stammered on what to do next. It was clear she was here for the horses, while else would she be in the barn?

"Do you want to help me…with the horses I mean? They need their daily brush down," I clarified

Again I got no verbal response but she did turn around and press her back against one of the stalls. She kept her head down and gave a simple nod of her head.

"Okay," I mumbled.

I walked passed her slowly and then rushed to pull one of our more docile horses out from his stall. I hitched him to the post and grabbed a tack bag from the storage room. I felt her eyes on me, watching every little movement I made. I felt almost self-conscious, knowing she was watching me so intently. Every time I glanced in her general direction she would go back to her stance with her head facing the ground. I started walking up to her with the tack bag when she took a quick step back.

She didn't want me to be close to her. My rational side asked me what else I expected. She didn't know me, why should she trust me?

"Umm, here are the brushes." I placed the bag on the ground and took out a few different brushes. "This is a curry comb, you use this first. Start from the neck and work your way down to his body. Just don't use it on his face and legs. Then use this one, it's called a dandy brush. When that is all done you have your soft body brush, this is the one you use on his face and legs, okay?" I looked at her face to see if she was listening. She bit her lip slightly and gave a soft nod.

I walked away from her to retrieve one of the other horses and watched her from the corner of my eye. She, without hesitation, picked up the tackle bag and walked up to the horse and started brushing him just the way I have directed her to. I tied my horse to the opposite side of the barn aisle to give the girl enough space.

She took her time brushing the horse and I slowed my pace to match hers. She really seemed to enjoy grooming the horse. I remembered that this was the first time she had actually been outside of her room. I figured that was why she was taking so long brushing one side of a horse so it didn't bother me. The quiet was a nice break, like an almost comfortable silence. Almost, every time I moved too fast for her liking I'd see her stop and stare at me. I tried to be quiet and slow so she would be comfortable around me.

I was finished brushing the right side of my horse so I slowly walked to the other side of my horse with my tack bag in hand. "Alright buddy, time to brush your other side." I pretended to talk to the horse. I knew she heard me. I wanted to make sure I gave her some warning so she wouldn't wonder what the hell I was doing. She stopped brushing the horse's shoulder and stared intently at the brush as I made my way to the other side of the horse. I was now directly across from her, we were both on the same left sides of the animals. I figured the best thing to do, as rude as it sounded was to act like she wasn't there.

I started singing a song I had heard on the radio out loud and continued to brush my horse. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she finally started to brush her horse again. I could have sworn I caught her staring at me from the corner of her eye, just as I was her but I couldn't be sure. She didn't seem to like the fact she couldn't hide behind the horse. She hurried her pace a lot quicker it seemed. I had expected her to switch sides but instead she picked through the bag and pulled out a horse pick. Expertly she ran her hand down the horse's front leg and signaled to the horse to lift his foot, which he did. It was clear she knew what she was doing; she had experience with horses.

I wanted to ask her but at the same time I didn't want to know. I knew I should be kind to the girl but I also knew that the more I knew about her, the worse it would be. It was hard, harder than one can imagine knowing the truth. Knowing that this girl believed us to be her superheroes, her saviors. Part of me wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her that it was all my family's fault. That her family was not actually in danger. I bit my tongue, now was not the time to let my anger out.

"So you like horses?" I asked her. I knew she wouldn't answer me. The only time she talked to me was when she screamed at me over the mustang. I just needed to talk to get my mind off of my train of thought.

She just shrugged at me.

"Well, that's Decker you're brushing there." I didn't care if she was listening or not, just felt like saying something, anything to break the silence I now hated. "Emmett thought he was too small to actually be of any use here on the ranch. Then again, I'm sure when it comes to Emmett everything is too small." From the corner of my eye I thought I saw her smirk, just slightly. "Alice was the one who wanted him. Said he would look good in her new saddle. Leave it to her to actually pick the horse for the saddle and not the other way around."

I told her about each and every horse in the barn. Told her about the other horses in the pastures. It was easy to talk about the horses. It was an honest thing to talk about, I didn't have to lie or keep up with the pretenses that Carlisle had placed upon us. Plus, she seemed to like the horses so I figured talking about them would actually interest her.

I was talking about the time when Jasper was trying to train our Quarter Horse when I noticed she had stopped. I hadn't realized that she had moved onto the other side of the horse and was now finished grooming him. She looked back at the house then back at the horses.

"You can stay and help me if you want, you don't have to though. But if you're hungry or tired you can go to the house…" I trailed off giving her the option. As usual she didn't answer but she did return Decker to his stall and retrieved Ginger, one of our older mares.

I didn't know how long it had been but the sun was starting to set and we had all the horses groomed and put away.

"Well, I have to go and get a few more chores done before it gets too dark to see. Thanks for the help today, I really appreciate it." I had meant it too. It was nice being around someone who wouldn't actually talk back…in a weird way.

She nodded her head and turned to walk out without a goodbye.

"I'll walk you to the house, in case Esme asks where you've been, you can blame me," I told her. I knew she wouldn't want me to walk her to the house she didn't even want to talk to me. I knew bringing up Esme would help my case. She seemed to consider this but instead of agreeing she stepped to the side, it took me a while to catch on.

She didn't want me walking behind her, with a nod from me I agreed to lead the way. As I walked slowly up to the house, making sure that she was actually following me. I wondered what it was like, for her. To have to go through life not trusting anyone, I didn't know exactly what happened to her but I had a faint idea. A lot of time could be used and wasted wondering why bad things happened to good people. This made me wonder what the girl was like before all this happened. Before Kevin, James and Carlisle turned her life into something it should have never been. I bet she was happy.

As I reached the house first and opened the back door and stepped out of her way. She kept her head low and started for the door. _Run!_ I wanted to scream. I wanted to confess to her right then and there but I knew I wouldn't ever tell her the truth. I would forever play this lie that we had conceived.

"Bella…" I asked softly. She turned around and looked at me in surprise and curiosity.

"Would you like to help me out with the horses again tomorrow?" I asked. Then I knew I had made a mistake. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with men, with me. It was rude of me to ask but honestly, I enjoyed the time I had today. I had made it sound like she wouldn't be allowed to see the horses unless I was there with her. I was about to correct myself and explain to her when she, for the first time actually looked me in the eyes.

"Please," she replied.

I almost smiled. This was the first time she actually gave me a reply. It was a nice change from getting kicked in the balls and punched in the face.

"Tomorrow," I agreed. "You have a good night Bella."

She nodded and went into the house.

It hit me then; what the fuck was I doing?

* * *

Please feel free to leave a Review. Also- For those emailing me about Abby...You'll just have to wait and see :) 


	19. Grooming

Chapter 19

(Bella's POV)

I felt a twinge of disgust when he mumbled something I couldn't make out and tried to offer me his hand. I fought the urge to give him another good kick in the balls. "Why did you do that?" I yelled at him. I was still lying on the ground from where he had pushed me. I didn't care that I fell, I didn't care that I was yelling at him. There was no reason whatsoever to hit the poor horse. The horse didn't do a damn thing to him.

"I didn't mean to, the horse, he's dangerous. I didn't mean to push you I swear," he stuttered. His answer made me impatient, I knew this was his place and I had no right to yell at him but picking on the weak and defenseless brought out a rare anger in me. I was doing just fine with the horse until he came along.

"No…Why did you hit him?" I tried to control my anger, which I had a feeling I failed miserably at. I was losing my patience with him at a very rapid pace. Part of my mind was warning me to watch my attitude as I picked myself up off the ground, my shoulder's sharp twinge of pain causing me to wince slightly.

"Hit him? I didn't hit him, I barely tapped him. You shouldn't be in here," he said dryly.

"You didn't need to do that." I still defended the horse. "And Esme said I was allowed." I realized now that he did not want me here. Not that I blamed him; it was clear he did not like me. Sadness came over me as I knew this was the last time I'd get to come here, so much for my new sanctuary.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I didn't know you'd be in here, I'm sorry. You don't have to go, if you don't want," he shouted to me as I started to walk away.

I stopped. I was not sure if he was playing a joke or maybe I was unsure if I wanted to stay in his company any longer. I stood there in indecision trying to figure out my next move. "Do you want to help me…with the horses I mean? They need their daily brush down," he finally asked.

I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to make me leave. I gave him and nod and without knowing what else I should do, I leaned against one of the stalls.

He mumbled something unintelligible and went to the stall of the first horse I met, Decker. He tied Decker to a post and went into what I assumed was the tack room. I watched him carefully and there were a few times I considered just leaving. I wasn't completely sure if the stress and anxiety was worth it. It was a bit easier to deal with since he seemed to actually keep his distance.

I stood silently as he gave basic knowledge instructions on the brushes and where to use them. I knew everything he was saying but kept my mouth shut. Figured the less I annoyed him the longer I'd get to stay. So I behaved myself until he finally walked away to pull on of the other horses from the stalls.

I walked up to Decker and started brushing. Edward didn't say a word else for which I was grateful. It was all quiet inside the barn besides the snorts and movements of the horses. I would glance back at the Buckskin every once in a while and I would find him either eating or sleeping. He didn't seem too stressed over Edward's intervention.

It wasn't long before I started thinking about my horse, Modoc. I wondered who was taking care of him. I knew he was being well cared for by the owners of the stables but I hoped he was getting extra treatment. I missed him so much, almost as much as my parents. He was the best horse a girl could ask for. He was, as silly as it sounded, one of my best friends.

"Alright buddy, time to brush your other side," Edward said, much louder than necessary.

I knew he was not speaking to the horse but to me. I wondered why he felt the need to warn me. Don't get me wrong, I had been so caught up with my thoughts I had actually forgotten he had been there.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he moved to the other side of this horse. We were now on equal sides of the horses, making us much more aware of one another. He paid no mind to me as he went to work on his horse. I grimaced at the sound of him singing. It was one of those annoying popular songs that were only famous because of the catchy lyrics; I hated it. I almost wanted to laugh at him as his singing got worse and worse but I did not want to hurt his feelings. I wondered if anyone in his family ever informed him that he was quite possibly tone deaf.

Once I was finished with Decker's coat on his right side, I decided I might as well pick his feet too. I rifled through the bag and finally found what I was looking for. As I picked the first hoof clean I was aware of Edward's eyes on me. Ignored him and his presence as I cleaned his back hoof, picked up the tack tag and went on the opposite side of the horse I had been.

"So you like horses?" he asked suddenly.

Why else would I be in a barn? I wanted to ask him but just decided to shrug.

Edward began to just talk. This was nice considering I didn't have to answer any of his questions. Thankfully he seemed to understand I was far from a talking mood. As soon as I was done with Decker, I was unsure of what to do. He quickly let me choose if I wanted to stay or leave. It wasn't a choice for me. I quickly stalled Decker and began to clean Ginger.

Edward continued talking. At first I spent the time in my own head, his voice a mere background noise. Then I caught myself actually being interested in what he had to say. Granted, it was all horse talk but it was a nice change from Esme and Alice. I wanted to ask him about the Buckskin but bite my tongue. He talked about every single horse but the one I wanted to know most about.

Time seemed to fly by without notice as we both groomed and he talked. I had just finished grooming the last horse when I started feeling sad, back to my "hole" as Esme and Alice had called it. I prolonged my leave of the barn by going to say bye to Decker. I wanted to go get another look at the Buckskin but I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't react kindly to it.

"Well, I have to go and get a few more chores done before it gets too dark to see. Thanks for the help today, I really appreciate it." Edward spoke as I was petting Decker's cheek. It was clear he was stating I had over-stayed my welcome.

I gave him a quick nod and turned to leave. Again, I gave him no verbal response. Part of me wondered when he would start to just assume I was a mute.

"I'll walk you to the house, in case Esme asks where you've been, you can blame me," he stated matter-of-factly.

I wanted to argue with him and tell him that Esme said I was allowed here but I let it go. I had to remind myself the less I got on his nerves, the more likely I would be allowed back.

My instincts kicked in though. My head warned me not to let him walk behind me, that it wasn't safe. Instead of just walking away I accepted his offer by stepping to the side, leaving more room for him to walk pass me. He started at me confused for a few moments until I nudged my head into the direction of the house. That seemed to kick-start his common sense. He gave me a quick nod and started to lead the way.

He walked ridiculously slow which almost made me regret letting him set the pace. I stared at the ground as I walked behind him. I racked my brain trying to figure out an excuse to ask him to allow me back into the barn. If he said no, I could just ask Esme and make him tolerate me but would it be pleasant like today if I forced my presence on him?

I came up with nothing as Edward opened the door for me and stepped back. I almost smiled, it was nice this odd agreement Edward seemed to understand. I needed space and he allowed it without question.

I thought screw it and was about to ask him when he cut me off just quarter of a second before I opened my mouth.

"Bella?" He asked in a low voice. I turned around a little too fast.

"Would you like to help me out with the horses again tomorrow?" he asked.

Yes! I thought.

"Please," I replied. I spoke out loud because part of me wanted to let him know that I could speak actual words.

"Tomorrow, You have a good night Bella," he said softly.

I was too excited to speak this time. I nodded and almost ran inside. I was actually happy and excited, how long had it been since I felt that way? I practically ran through the kitchen when I nearly smacked into Esme.

"Oh Dear!" Esme groaned.

"Oh! Esme, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing..." I apologized.

"No, No, dear Bella. Look at you!"

I did as she asked, and her response was appropriate I had to admit. I was filthy, horse hair and dirt clung to every inch of my shirt and my pants weren't in much better shape.

"Go shower, dinner will be done soon. We are all eating in the dining room tonight," she ordered

I just stared at her, she couldn't be serious.

"Esme…I'm not ready for that…I can't…" I trailed off. How could I put my thoughts into words to make her understand?

"Now, now," she hushed me. "You were in the barn with Edward today, yes?" she asked intently.

"Yes, I was," I asked confused. Where was she going with this?

"And nothing happened, correct?" she asked

"Well, no but…"

"Then, that is that! I will not have you locked up in your hole when the whole family is eating together." Her tone was final.

I nodded and walked away with my head down, defeated.

"Bella," she called while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Please do not make me feel guilty. You will be fine, I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, you can leave." She sounded so sincere.

"Okay," I whispered and ran off to my room to undoubtedly wallow in my own self-pity.

As I opened my door and hastily shut it behind me, I took a deep breath to try and compose myself.

No need to freak out, I thought. It's just dinner and Esme is right anyway, the only one I was sure I had an issue with was Edward. We did just fine in the barn hadn't we? Well, besides his stupidly obvious questions and his horrid idea of singing. Yet, with everyone there all at once, the thought was intimidating to say the least.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. I stripped off my smelly horse clothes and grabbed an extra towel. I tossed the towel over the shower door and let it just hang there. I turned the shower knob a little more to the hotter side and stepped in. The steamed cleared my senses as I inhaled deeply. After a few breathes I felt well enough to start washing up.

As I cleaned the dirt off my legs I started to think about what could go wrong. I knew I would be scared and nervous, what else would happen? I entertained the idea of someone trying to hurt me. I knew Esme would not let that happen. I had been treated more than fairly here since the day I arrived.

I started to wash my hair and think about what could go right. Well, I couldn't really think of anything besides everyone being civil. I laid my head against the shower wall and breathed in the steam and tried to not think about anything as I ignored my growling stomach.

"Shit!" I squealed as the cold water hit my chest making me jump. How long had I been standing there?

I turned off the water and with a few more swear words I hand my hair tied in a bun and a dried off body. I tossed my towels in the hamper by the bed and got dressed.

I truly owed Rosalie a huge thank you for the clothes. Her choices mostly consisted of blue jeans and normal t-shirts.

I heard their chatter as soon as I opened my door. The smell of food hit my nostrils and had to remind myself not to drool. I followed the smell and the voices but stopped short just above the entrance.

Undisturbed by my intrusion, the entire family talked and joked amongst themselves. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme was seated at the opposite end. Alice and Rosalie each sat on the sides of chair that stood empty between them. Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat on the opposite end. I had a feeling Esme took charge of the seating chart.

I said nothing to mark my presence as I watched them all. They looked…happy, like a family in the movies. All smiles and laughter. I frowned. I was completely out of place among them. I missed my mother and father then, we never sat at the dinner table often but as soon as I got home, that would change.

"Finally!" someone boomed. I looked to see Emmett looking at me.

I bit my lip as the entire family turned to stare at me.

* * *

Thoughts, Ladies and Gents?


	20. Dinner

Chapter 20

(Bella's POV)

"Welcome Bella," Carlisle greeted me warmly.

"H-hello," I stuttered.

"Why don't you take a seat between Alice and Rose?" Carlisle's hand gestured toward the empty seat, while Alice patted the chair excitedly.

I mumbled what I hoped sounded like a thank you and sat down in the chair. I avoided everyone's eyes as I placed the napkin on my lap and fought the urge to look up.

"So glad you decided to join us Bella," Esme beamed.

I looked up and smiled at her.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett for such a large man you have such little patience," Esme gently chided.

With that everyone picked up various bowls and passed them around the table. Before I knew it my plate was filled with mash potatoes, green beans and various types of meat. The food smelled so good my stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to stare at me again. I felt my face grow hot and looked down to my plate.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

No one seemed to know what to say expect Emmett, who didn't seem to care about my stomach's outburst. "You should eat; you look hungry. You always look hungry." His tone wasn't rude more like a matter of fact.

"Don't mind Emmett," Rosalie stated. "He rarely thinks a thought through before it leaves his mouth." She rolled her eyes at him as he blew her a kiss. "He's harmless, really." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Well Bella, let me tell you something about Rose here," Emmett said in a sly voice.

"Oh?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her husband, "and what would that be, Emmett?" she challenged.

Emmett quickly shoved food in his mouth and pretended he never said anything. I couldn't help but giggle at their banter.

"Here," Rosalie said handing me a bowl of bread "Esme makes the best homemade bread you'll ever eat"

"Thank you Rosalie," I said, taking a few slices.

"Call me Rose," She beamed at me.

"Rose." I smiled back.

I took a bite of the bread and knew Rose wasn't lying. It was truly the best homemade bread I ever had.

"Esme told me you met the horses today, I hope you enjoyed yourself," Carlisle spoke while everyone ate.

"Yes, I did very much, thank you again Esme," I replied looking at Esme who smiled in return.

"You plan to go again?" Carlisle asked conversationally

"Yes, Edward said it would be okay if I helped him with the horses again." I stopped suddenly unsure. "If that is okay with you, I mean." I had forgotten to ask Esme if it was alright to go back again.

Edward was the one who answered

"Bella, you do not need to ask permission to leave the house." He tried to give me eye contact to which I avoided.

"Edward is right Bella; you certainly get free rein of the house." He encouraged.

"Thanks for everything, the clothes, food, the help…" I trailed off.

"Awww, don't get all sappy Bella, it is dinner time." Alice patted my hand. I looked around the table and saw nothing but smiles.

And with that everyone dug in. I enjoyed listening to their banter. The guys insulted each other as if it was common dinner commutation while the girls gave classy and quick witted comebacks. Every once in a while Carlisle or Esme would call order to the table. They tried bringing me in the conversations with easy questions but I was too shy and too entertained to speak up. I listened intently without any urge to join in on the many topics. Then the conversation turned to the buckskin horse from the barn.

"How much do you know about him exactly?" Jasper and Edward were discussing the horse's past.

"Not much, he was kept in the back of a barn shortly after the BLM roundup," Edward answered him.

"What's his name?" I asked them. Both men looked at me and I felt my teeth bite down of the bottom of my lip.

"He doesn't have one. Well Edward has a name he calls him but if I told you, Esme would wash my mouth out with soap." Jasper grinned while Edward chuckled.

"Why doesn't he have a name?" I asked

"Haven't had him very long, Edward found him shortly before we found you." he winked at me.

"Every horse should have a name," I told them

"You have any ideas?" Edward asked me.

"Huh, no not really," I said honestly and went back to my plate.

I was awkward being out in the spotlight during dinner, everyone here seemed to have their place. It wasn't like I was being kept out or that they weren't trying to include me. They seemed to make an attempt to include me every few minutes. I was never one for the spotlight, never one to make open conversation with a group of people. Maybe it was because when anyone of them asked me a simple question, all eyes stared at me. They were gracefully offering me to give my say, I understood that but what was I supposed to talk about? I just listened and giggled every once in a while, it felt better that way.

"Back to the topic of discussion, what are we going to name the Mustang?" Edward asked the table.

There were several names suggested by everyone at the table: Monty, Bailey, Gunner, Trigger, Cash and a few others, some pretty good and original and some just plain weird. None really seemed to fit the horse I thought. He was a beautiful horse. He was strong and wild yet smart and understanding. He deserved a name just a unique as he was.

"Bella…" Edward asked softly. I looked up to see him staring at me. "Since the mustang seemed to like you so much, you should name him," he offered.

"It's okay, I don't really have anything in mind," I admitted.

"Think about it," he responded, not budging. "Besides, it can't be worse than what Emmett suggested." He smiled.

"I'll try," I told him as Esme walked into the dining room with dessert.

I wanted to politely refuse; I was too stuffed to eat anymore. I was about to pass on it until I saw it was cheesecake, a few bites wouldn't blow my stomach up.

"So, what movie will we be watching tonight?" Carlisle asked.

For whatever reason, everyone stared at me again. It was starting to get old; why with every new question does everyone turn their attention to me? It made me want to squirm.

"Esme told us it was your night to pick," Alice explained.

"Oh, well umm… I just figured I was going to go to bed." I stammered for an excuse to get out of the spotlight

"Haven't had enough of your dungeon yet, Bella?" Emmett asked in a teasing tone.

"Not really," I defended myself.

"Come on, Bella," Rose encouraged. "There are three women now, every night it's either a war movie or man-flick because of those three."

I wasn't entirely sold on watching a movie. I was tired of staying in the room all day and I did want to get to know everyone but at the same time it just didn't feel right.

"Okay," I said unsure. I didn't want to let them down after they had been so nice to me.

After a few more minutes of eating dessert I took my plate and rinsed off then placed into the sink. Esme followed me and did the same with her plate.

"Thank you," Esme said sincerely.

"No big deal," I said. "I always felt guilty when someone else washed my dishes."

"No, I meant thank you for giving us a chance." She grabbed my hand as she spoke. "It hurt all of us to see you lock yourself in your room. We are all so glad you decided to join us tonight and I truly hope it turns into a regular occurrence.

Words could not describe the type of person Esme was. She was so motherly and gentle, always so kind even when she was scolding one of the boys. It made you feel guilty to disappoint her or hurt her feelings, even when you didn't know you were doing it. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you Esme it was a nice…change from the normal," I told her, which was true.

She smiled and let go of my hand.

We all piled into the living room. There, their big screen T.V. was crowded by multiple shelves of DVDs. As I was directed I looked through the shelves to pick one. I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I searched for a neutral genre. I picked out a new comedy that I remember seeing the previews for and showed my find to everyone. They nodded in agreement.

"We've all seen it but it's a good one, nice choice Bella." Jasper approved leaning back into the couch.

Everyone had piled on to the sofa and left the lazy boy chair empty. I was pretty sure this was preplanned since the chair sat by itself away from the couch, giving it its own space.

"It's new and got some good ratings to I figured it might be worth the watch," I explained as I settled into the big comfy chair.

"No, it's been out for some time but it's funny. If you haven't seen it you'll like it." Emmett chirped as he offered me some popcorn. I shook my head no.

As the previews started and lights got dim my brain traveled somewhere else. Emmett said the movie wasn't new, how could that be? I remember seeing the previews just a few days before my world turned upside down. Emmett had to be wrong, he had to be! He couldn't have been right, it didn't make sense.

I suddenly realized I had no clue what the date was. An ache in my stomach started as I couldn't remember the last time I saw my parents. How long did James and Kevin keep me captive? A slight twinge of fear entered me; my eyes darted around the darkness to spot any hidden danger. Everyone's eyes were on the screen oblivious to my inner monologue. Everyone, except Edward, it was dark in the room minus the glow of the big screen but I was sure he was looking at me. As soon as I made eye contact it seemed he shifted his gaze back to the movie. I turned my head back to the direction of the T.V. and ignored the pesky feeling that he was watching me.

How long had I been with this family? Where exactly was I, geographically speaking? I knew there were trees and wide open plains, up north probably. The unknown time with these people did not bother me so much. What did bother me was the question of how long I had been with _them_, the two monsters that killed my soul. Time back then had turned into survival, making it to the next day was all I knew. Dates and time did not matter much since I was usually locked in the dark. Days, weeks, months…I had no way of knowing. I tried to count the days I did remember but my brain halted, it was easier to wake up in the morning locking my past deep inside.

I wasn't interested in watching the movie but I did not want to be alone. I just sat in the chair and gently rocked myself. The characters on the movie talked but I didn't listen to the words. I thought back on everything; I knew I couldn't get better. I knew I would never get better. Maybe it was just best that I place everything in a box inside myself and lock it away. Lock it away until I got back home, I knew my doctor mother would get me mental help. My rational side knew this was a logical response to children who have been through traumatic experiences. Yet, how can one make someone understand the true meaning of fear? Make them be able to understand what it was like? Yes, locking it deep down in a box was the best thing to do for now.

I fought my heavy eyelids; I still did not want to be alone. I did not want to retreat back into that dark room. The dark gave my mind too much time to think, think about things I just told myself to lock away. The warm room and the belly full of good food did nothing to help. I would close my eyes but would open them when the people in the room would all laugh. This time I tried to focus on the movie itself.

I stretched my body and rolled over on the bed to gather more blankets. The mattress was firmly beneath me…wait. I had just been sitting on the couch. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was back in the bedroom. My head had been placed on a bundle of pillows, but who? I was too tired to care. I readjusted the blankets and fell back to sleep.

* * *

What do ya think?


	21. That Feeling

Chapter 21

(Bella's POV)

Morning seemed to come too early. I had forgotten to close the curtains and the bright light hit my face. I groaned and rolled over hoping to find sleep again. It was one of the worst nights of sleep I had since being here. I woke up once to find myself in my bedroom when I had fallen asleep on the couch. Then again after that from some dream I had. It was one of those dreams where the memory was lost but the emotions were left behind. I woke up feeling frightened and scared but scared of what I didn't know. I remembered wiping the cold sweat from my forehead with my blanket. The dream was empty but my brain kept nagging me to remember. I tried in vain to rack my brain of any clues but nothing came to me.

I sighed, might as well get up. It wasn't until my feet hit the floor that I remembered I actually had plans. The barn was awaiting my presence. I hurried to brush my teeth, toss my hair in a ponytail and throw on some clothes. I almost ran out of the bedroom.

"Hold it!" Esme shouted. I screeched to a stop to see her hands on her hips and her lips fighting a smile.

"And where are we going in such a rush?" she asked.

"Oh." I blushed. "I was just heading to the barn, if that was okay?" I would have been worried about her response but the smile she seemed be trying hard to not show, told me that it was okay.

"Not on an empty stomach you don't," she told me. She walked over to the microwave and took out a plate. "Bella, you need to remember to eat and eat often. Honestly, you shouldn't even be running around, just eating. That is what you should be doing, you're skin and bones." She shoved the plate in my hands.

I was going to tell her I wasn't hungry or that I would eat later, until I saw the plate. Bacon, over easy eggs, hash browns, and my favorite: corn beef hash were stuffed onto the plate. My mouth started to water.

"Esme, you're a goddess," I told her. The food looked and smelled amazing; oh I bet it even tasted better too. Esme laughed and walked into over to the stove while I placed my food on the table and began to dig in, I almost had to remind myself that it was rude to not use eating utensils.

"Oh Esme," I shamelessly groaned. "It's so good!"

She laughed and sat down next to me with a cup of tea for her and a glass of cold orange juice for me.

"Glad you think so." She laughed again. She waited a few moments before she spoke again. "Bella…may I ask you something?" she seemed unsure.

"Sure," I said undisturbed, I refused to even meet her eyes as I ravaged my plate of food.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, the food is really good," I assured her a bit confused. Didn't I just thank her?

"No Bella, are you _okay_?" she asked again.

I heard my fork hit the plate. She wasn't talking about the food. I bit my lip, what was she expecting me to say?

There was the issue with people you didn't know. In society it seemed taboo to appear weak but what about if you really were weak? I knew I was weak, mentally and psychically, I was well aware. I had been broken down, used and abused, I knew it and she knew it. Did matter to her that I appeared weak? There were some things in life that are better left unsaid. Was this one of those things? I hated to appear weak. I had been so strong before that night. I had always been stubborn, my father always told me stubborn to a fault. Yet, here I was. Did she ask because it seemed that obvious?

"What do you mean?" I whispered. My appetite was now gone.

"Bella, I just want to know that you are okay. I understand there is a pain inside no one can come close to understanding. For someone who was not in your shoes, it would be moot to even try to understand it. I know there is a long way to go for you but I just need to know you're at least okay…here…with us."

I thought about it for a moment. What did it mean for a person like me to be okay? Was not cowering in the closet the definition of okay? I had impressed myself with how far I have come since I first woke up here. It wasn't that I thought I was trusting too quickly but that I was around the right type of people to trust. They left me alone but did not make me feel like an outcast. I was in a place where I wasn't sure where I was.

"I dunno," I finally told her.

"That I can understand, I won't push you but please if you need anything do not stop yourself from asking. We want to do all we can to help you, I mean that." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Thank you Esme," I told her as I patted her hand.

"You're welcome. Remember, I said anything." She dabbed her eyes with her shirt. "Now, you finish eating," she ordered as she got up from the table. "I have too many chores to do to sit around and worry about you," she said in a stern voice but it failed completely in authority.

I tried to finish my breakfast but it didn't have the taste as it did before. I finished the corn beef hash and then put the rest down the garbage disposal. I just hope Esme didn't hear the sound that would have given me away.

I was a little irritated with Esme, I had to admit. I was doing okay this morning until she had to bring it up. I sighed, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths at the sink.

"Put it in the box and open it later," I repeated to myself a few times.

Without a second thought I walked out into the backyard and headed straight for the barn. I noticed from a few feet away that the barn was empty and there was a wheelbarrow in the aisle.

"Hey, you," I heard a voice come from one of the stalls but saw no one, I knew it was Edward. "You were still sleeping when I fed the horses and put them in the pasture."

"Esme made me eat breakfast," I replied looking around the barn.

"Yeah, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact we were going to clean stalls." He laughed.

"I don't mind cleaning stalls," I hinted, it was true that I actually didn't mind.

"Perfect timing," he said as he walked out of the last stall. "I just finished laying the bedding in the last one. There is not a lot to do here for right now. If you want we can go check on the horses?" He asked me.

"Lead the way," I told him. I was just happy I wouldn't have to go back inside, just yet.

I stepped off to the side and just like yesterday, he took the lead. I followed behind him around the barn where several paddocks were right next to one another. The one on the right was filled with several horses while the one on the left was occupied with the buckskin mustang.

"Why is he all by himself?" I asked Edward as we reached the fence.

"Well, he was recently gelded but with his temper issues and the work it takes getting him in and out of the barn, just figured it safer to keep him solo for a while," he explained.

The horses on the right side heard us and began walking over to us. I made a clicking sound with my mouth, calling to them.

"You've been around horses," Edward stated rather than asked.

"I had…well, _have_ a horse…back home," I told him.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement and we stood there watching the horses in an uncomfortable silence for a while. I looked at the buckskin from across the pasture and then I remembered my questions from last night.

"Edward," I began, looking at the mustang. "How long have I been here?"

He didn't say anything; he was silent for a while. I peeked in his direction and saw that he was leaning against the fence. I gave up on him telling me when he finally spoke.

"Bella," he spoke quietly. "Do you really want to know?"

At first I didn't understand, why would I ask if I didn't want to know? Then I figured out what he meant, do I really want to know? Did I want to know how long I was in the hands of monsters? Did I really want to know? Finding the answer to this question would open so many doors, doors to new questions. Logically I knew that I should not ask, that getting better and getting through life until I am reunited with my parents was the thing I needed to do. Yet, the question was too unbearable to remain unanswered.

"Bella, look at me," Edward stated in a hard voice. I was taken back at the seriousness of his face, how hard his green eyes were. Part of my mind noted how beautiful his eyes were, even though they seemed hard. "Think this through Bella, think long and hard. Think about it and then think about it again. We both are aware you might not like the answers to your questions." He took a breath, seemingly trying to calm himself before he spoke again. "If you really want to know I will tell you Bella, just be sure you want to know." His voice had turned soft.

I was left standing there in utter shock. After Edward's rant about thinking things through, he stormed off. Seriously, what was with this family and creating awkward moments? I turned to look back at the horses and almost screamed. He had been so quiet that I didn't even hear his approach. I placed my hand over my heart and giggled at how frightened I had been.

"Didn't see you there." I greeted the mustang who was so close I could reach out and touch him. The horse seemed to only come near me when Edward wasn't around; I had to fight a smile.

I leaned up against the fence and watched the mustang graze. Remember the dinner conversation I tried to come up with a name yet, like the dinner conversation I came up empty.

Spirit maybe, he did look just the mustang stallion from the Disney movie but it just didn't fit. Not to mention I just couldn't stand Matt Damon. As I pondered a few names and even spoke a few out loud to the horse, so didn't seem to care either way. Two things happened simultaneously.

A chilly breeze blew in from the north and sent a shiver down my spine. Then, the hair on my neck stood up. Fear engulfed my insides making me was to become sick. It started in the pit of my stomach and swelled up and spread into my entire body. Someone was watching me, I could feel it. My eyes danced around the paddocks looking for a sign. The horses were undisturbed as they continued their grazing.

The wind, my mind tried to calm me.

No. No, it was not the wind. The breeze had passed and I felt someone's eyes on me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before I even realized what I was doing. My eyes darted on the mountain top; I could have sworn I saw something move…my mind started playing tricks on me I tried to reason.

I turned around to go find Esme or Edward, someone, anyone. As soon as I turned my instincts screamed at me to turn around and I did. This time a few horses had picked their heads up and were staring at the mountain range. Almost exactly where I thought I saw something move… I think. Every spot looked the same as the other. I slowly started backing up not taking my eyes off the mountain.

I couldn't take it anymore the fear inside me was threatening to erupt. Someone was watching me I knew it, I felt it. I was like the dumb girl in the horror movie, the one who screams hello into the eerily dark house after the power lines had been cut. She is in every scary movie, the stupid one who refused to run and left the viewer screaming at the T.V. to run.

I wasn't going to be that dumb girl; I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I ran past Edward who was carrying a saddle from the barn. He called my name but I was already halfway to the house. My body screamed in protest, I was way out of shape. Even my shoulder, which had been healing nicely, throbbed.

I heard a pursuit behind me and I looked back, it was Edward and he was quickly gaining on me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I swung open the door and ran to my room. I wasn't sure he heard me or if he had obeyed my command. I slammed the door, went underneath the covers as if they could hide me and cried.

I cried for being weak, for knowing logically that there was nothing there but my instincts insisted there was. My brain and my body clashed trying to explain the fear inside me. I didn't want to be weak, I had been weak enough. I didn't know how long I had been crying or when exactly I had cried myself to sleep but I was awoke by heavy footsteps and labored breathing.

A hand shook the door knob, my heart thumped as I peeked through an opening from underneath the covers. The door slowly opened with a long creaking noise. There in the doorway stood a large figure, a male figure.

"Edward?" I whispered no answer. "Emmett?" I asked.

"Guess again Kitty." The man laughed.

"James!" I whispered in shock, how did he know I was here? Where was Carlisle or Jasper, any of them? How did they not hear him come in?

I screamed as I heard the hard footsteps of his feet running towards the bed.

* * *

Thoughts?


	22. Telling Secrets

Chapter 22

(Edward's POV)

I knew something was going to go wrong that night, I sensed it. The morning had started off as normal…well, as normal as normal can be when harboring an unknowing kidnapped victim. The moment I knew something was going to go wrong was when she started asking questions. Questions on how long she had been here and how long she had been at the ranch. It seemed like an innocent question and an understandable one but it was the exact question I did not want to answer. Answering that one question would open the flood gates. Thankfully I had given her a question in return and hopefully it would buy me some time. The question I had to ask myself after was would I tell her?

I was dead asleep in my bed when I heard it. Words could not describe the feelings that came with this scream. It was a sound of not only fear but something else, if you have not heard the sound before it would be hard to understand my meaning of it. It is kind of like the cry a wolf makes when he has been caught in a trapper's snare. It is filled with a pain so deep it cuts through your soul. It's not only an expression of psychical pain and normal fear but also an ache for something more. An ache of ancient sadness for the freedom it once had and might not have again.

When I heard this scream my first thought was not to investigate to be honest. My first thought was of a wolf. Once considered strong, beautiful and free, was now tangled in a snare scared and bleeding. Fear pierced the animal's eyes as he watched the hunter walk slowly towards him and raise his gun. The wolf let out another scream, this one was not for the pain it had and will suffer but for the life the wolfed lived and the pack he would leave behind.

I jolted awake in my bed, completely confused. My mind tried to fix on what was reality and what was a dream, at first I didn't even know where I was. Then it all became clear, the scream…

I rushed into a pair of jeans I had crumpled on the floor next to the bed. There was only one person in the house who would make that sound… Bella.

I pulled open my door and bolted towards her room, barely missing a shocked and confused Alice and Jasper in the hallway.

"James!" screamed Bella from her room, her voice echoed down the halls. I felt a funny stab in my heart when she screamed like the dying wolf again.

"Jasper get Emmett and check outside!" I screamed without looking back.

I heard a thumping above my head and hoped to God it was Carlisle on the next floor. If Bella was screaming at James that meant Kevin was somewhere too. My mind was already racing with what actions I would take against him. As I bulldozed through Bella's door, wondering if he had a gun on him, I flicked on the lights.

If my body had not been pumped full of adrenaline, if the situation had not been so serious, I probably would have rolled my eyes. There laid Bella, screaming bloody murder in her sleep. There was no danger; there was no threat just a bad nightmare. Annoyed slightly, I considered just turning off her lights and going back to bed. Another blood curdling cry made me cover my ears and change my mind.

"Bella," I said out loud, no response. "Bella!" I shouted a little louder, she tossed and grimaced in her sleep. I sighed.

I walked over to her and shook her shoulder with one hand which was a bad idea it turns out. She woke up and the first thing she did was scream, then she swung at me. I don't know how many times this girl has felt the need to psychically harm me but to be honest it was getting old. I leaned over her and placed both my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey! Bella it's me!" I screamed loudly, maybe a bit too loud.

She thrashed around a bit more but then she looked me in the eyes. I immediately felt guilty for my feelings toward her. Here I was irritated for a few moments of lost sleep and here she was, scared out of her mind. I watched the sweat drip down her forehead as she just stared at me. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was open, breathing in and out at a rapid rate.

I said nothing but I felt something, something deep within me shift. I didn't know what it was and I didn't know what caused it but I felt different. I looked into her eyes once more.

"It was just a dream," I spoke her softly. "You're safe, I promise." I released my grip on her shoulders and stood up. She continued to look at me with that same tortured stare that I hated so much. I started to walk towards the door when I heard her whimper. I turned around to see her staring at me.

"I- I don't want to be alone… please." She whimpered.

I looked at her and then back at the door totally clueless on what to do. Should I go get Alice, Rose or Esme? Where were they anyway? I almost snorted; of course, leave me to clean up something they caused. Suddenly I wanted out of that room; it was not my place and it was not my doing.

"Just go to sleep Bella, I'll go fetch one of the girls." I sighed. I walked to the door and flicked off her lights. I shouldn't be here; I didn't want to be here. It sucked I admit, being in Bella's situation I can sympathize but I cannot empathize. Sometimes shitty things happen to people who aren't shitty, that's just the way it is sometimes. It was dark and I was walking through the threshold of the door when I heard her start crying.

"He's coming back for me, I can feel it." She sobbed into what I think was her pillow. "I wanna go home," she whispered into the darkness.

Those four little words she just spoke took me back. Back when I first met Carlisle and Esme. I had whispered those same four words too, in this very house all those years ago. I pushed myself off the doorway and found my way to her bed and sat on the floor. I rested my back against her bed-frame in the dark. It was all quiet except her panted breathing, I took a deep breath and rested my head against the mattress and placed my hands on my knees.

"It's okay to be scared, there is no shame in it," I spoke just loud enough to hear.

I knew she was scared, who wouldn't be? I had no true words to comfort her, to make her feel safe. Hell, maybe I did but who was I try to and convince the girl who was technically our kidnapped victim? I waited for her breathing to slow but it seemed she was still having silent hysterics.

"I was born in a shithole just outside Cincinnati." Even though the room was dark I still kept my eyes closed. It felt better somehow, speaking in the dark. "My mom…I didn't even know her name. She would say 'hey kid' when she wanted me. I loved her though, I'm not sure why but I did. We moved around a lot, to so many places I lost count. Mostly we stayed with her boyfriends but sometimes we'd go into state housing. We did okay I think, until children services came…then it all went bad. My mother told me they wanted to take me away, give me to bad people. I loved her and I didn't want to go so I did what she told me to do. So, we moved some more from what I figure now was trying to stay out of Children Services' way. It all went bad when she met David. Then mom and David started to stay in their room a lot. Every once in a while mom would come out and get me food but she would act funny, slur her words and fall asleep standing up while she was cooking." I shook my head but continued. "I remembered touching the bruise on the inside of her arm and ask her what happened, how did she get that booboo. Then we started running out of food, and then we started losing our furniture. I came home from playing once to find the T.V. and our microwave gone. I didn't understand. Then mom started to get bruises on her legs and arms. She would cry at night when David wasn't around and when he was, she had to stay locked up in their room. Their fighting got really bad one night; that's the first time I ever saw him hit her. We left the next morning 'were going 'far away' she told me." I laughed without humor. "We were back at David's three days later. Mom promised he wouldn't hurt her again…that didn't last long."

As I was telling my story to the darkness I felt small fingers weave into my hair and rub my scalp. I was not one for physical touch, it had always been too much for me but Bella's hands in my hair felt nice. I stayed silent for a while and savored her gentle touch.

"Go on," she whispered to me.

I felt her finger nail caress the back of my neck.

"The beating continued and got worse over time. We barely had any food in the house besides crackers and Kool-Aid. Mom and David were having a fight one particular night; I knew by how many times my mother got slapped that it was going to be a bad night. So I did what I always did back then, I hid in the closet with my teddy bear. I heard mom scream out the word yes really loud and a few seconds later David left. Thinking the night wasting going to be as bad as I thought I walked into the living room to color. That's when the strange man walked into out apartment and headed straight for my mother's room. I didn't get it, I didn't know…" I stopped to take a few breaths and again embrace the feeling of Bella's touch before I finished. "It took me years to figure out that my mother was having sex for heroin. David let other men have their way with her so he could feed their drug habit. I think that is when she stopped loving me to be honest. It was right after that first strange man that entered her room, was when she stopped telling me she loved me. She stopped paying attention to me; I was just a welfare check to her…I still loved her though."

I took another break and silently question myself as to why I was telling her this. I have never told anyone my past, not Carlisle, Esme, not even Alice knows what Bella now does. I guess I wanted to help her feel better. I couldn't tell Bella everything was going to be okay, that she will be happy and back with her parents soon. No, I couldn't lie to the girl but maybe telling her my story will keep her off her own, if only just for a little while. My humiliation could be the distraction she needs from her own demons and I at the very least owed her that much.

"Then Alice came along. Mom never told me she was pregnant, never said a word just brought her home one day. Baby Alice they called her, sweet baby Alice. I loved her the moment I saw her. She became my drive, my hope and my sanity then. I think the day mom brought Alice home was the day I stopped loving my mother. She couldn't feed me, we never had food. She got hit by men and was always high, why would you bring a baby into that kind of world? Alice grew up thinking it was normal for strange men to hurt mommy and for Daddy to yell all the time. Going hungry was natural to her and the more I saw Alice get used to this, the more I hated mother. I took a lot as a kid Bella, mom never hit me but David sure as hell did. Mom was the emotional abuse and David took care of the physical part of it but they never hurt Alice and for that, I can find one thing to be thankful about."

Another breather for myself, I was getting to the part I hated most. As if Bella could sense this, she gently stroked my neck with the back of her hand. I'm sure if I was a cat I would have purred.

"It was when Alice was in danger when I went for help. One of moms regular 'customers' was staying the night. Alice woke me up by tugging my shirt and telling me she had to go potty." I closed my eyes and tried to fight the anger that boiled in me. "I walked her to the bathroom and went back to bed. A few seconds later I woke up with the worst feeling I've ever had. I cannot explain it but it was like a painless hurt. A large sense of dread and the need to find Alice. I looked at her bundle of blankets and saw she hadn't come back from the bathroom so I went to go get her." My hands turned into fists. "I saw him there…by the bathroom door, the faint light from the bathroom lit up the side of his face. He was watching her go to the bathroom. I was young but I was not stupid; he was a bad man I could sense it. So I did the only thing I knew to do, I screamed. I screamed so loud it made him jump and slam the bathroom door shut, I continued to scream. My mom came out and asked me what I was doing, she shouted at me to shut up but I didn't. I screamed at her what the man was doing. 'Watching Alice go potty!' I said. He denied it until mom asked Alice. Mom's face went into shock and then pure rage as Alice nodded her head yes; yes that the man was looking in the bathroom at her. Mom screamed for David and started yelling 'pervert!' at the top of her lungs. I dragged Alice into our room and we hid underneath the covers. We heard David shout at mom to shut up, to stop yelling so God damn loud. That it was probably just a misunderstanding, he had said.

The next morning mom loaded me and Alice into a borrowed car. She took us to an office which I know now was a child services office. She kissed Alice and I and then walked out of our lives. After a while and a few different foster homes, I realized I was starting to become happy. I had food, clean clothes and Alice. We were lucky, in that we were never separated. I didn't miss my mother, the beatings, and the strange men because I knew it was not always like that. I knew there was more to life however, Alice did not. She didn't understand and she missed mom and David. She cried a lot those first months and she had stopped laughing."

I smiled as I remember the first day of our new lives. How happy and hopeful I felt.

"The day Carlisle and Esme came into our lives was the first day Alice started to laugh again."

I stopped myself right there. I could not go into my past any future for it then involved the girl in this very bed that I leaned against.

"I'm sorry." Bella's voice broke the silence several minutes later.

"Don't be," I sighed as I leaned into her touch. I was the one who was sorry. "My life though it started out shitty, turned out to be pretty damn great. I will admit I had some side effects but trust me Bella, things will get easier, they will never get better but life goes on, I promise." At least I could be honest about that.

I sat there on the floor against her bed as she laid there under the covers. It was strange how content I felt, even after spilling my guts about my past. Granted I didn't do it face to face but rather in the dark but the relief that washed over me was unreal. She continued to rub my head until I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	23. Time To Get Away

Chapter 23

(Edward's POV)

Feelings are a dangerous thing aren't they? They make you feel things that you know you should not feel. Those mental feelings then soon turn to psychical actions. It doesn't matter if those physical actions make sense or not and they usually won't, because they are based on feelings, not coherent thoughts.

Damn

I knew what I was doing or more likely where I was headed and where I was headed was good. I had stayed with Bella through the night and had left before she woke up. It wasn't until I walked into the kitchen I remembered I had told Jasper to grab Emmett and patrol the outside. As it turns out that Bella's nightly screaming was exactly that, a nightly thing. Not sure why I never heard her before but then again I never had an issue with sleeping through the night. I did not know what I was feeling but I knew it was not good.

I needed to get out of here. All of a sudden the ranch seemed too small; it was hard to breathe. Everyone and everything seemed smothering. I jogged into the kitchen and looked at the list stuck to the fridge. A trip into town, to get out of the house was exactly what I needed. I grabbed my overnight bag and the list. It was a four hour drive to town and when you take in the time it took to shop and then the drive back, it made better sense to just stay the night in town.

No one was in the house so I just left a note and headed towards the truck. I turned the truck onto the dirt road and headed towards town. I was relieved to be away from everything but something in my mind would not let go.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I drove out of sight of the ranch. My mind was going a mile a minute. Why had I stayed with her all night? I guess, part of me saw the little Alice in her. The part that couldn't understand what she did wrong to deserve her fate. Why she couldn't go back home to the family she missed and surely the family that missed her.

Being around Bella brought a rare sense of guilt out in me. It was like when she was around, all my mistakes, past failures and shame were laid out in front of me. Yet, I couldn't leave her alone. She didn't need me exactly; she just needed someone to be there. I understand that feeling well, where you want to be alone in your head to deal with your personal demons but you need someone in the room at the same time.

I also knew feeling for this girl was not something that I should be doing. I could pity her from a distance couldn't I? I couldn't figure out how to avoid the girl without being a jerk to her. Whatever the solution I needed to figure it out soon, being around her and my family was putting more strain on me than I'd let to admit.

I tried focusing on the road but kept having to remind myself that I was taking this trip to clear my head. My thoughts kept drifting back to her, where she was and wondering how she was doing. With nothing to focus on but the road, my drive became as tortuous as the ranch. I flipped through the radio channel and even tried counting the deer I saw but nothing helped, I kept thinking about her.

I finally pulled into the town's only hardware shop and put the truck into park. I took a few breaths and promised myself I would think of no one and nothing in relation to the ranch. This was my time to relax and I was going to take it.

As I walked through the aisle and placed the various things on the list, my phone buzzed. Fearing it was one of the family members; I ignored the call and continued shopping.

As I loaded the back of the truck with the purchases my phone buzzed again. I finished loading and looked at the screen of my phone, it was Chelsea.

Chelsea, I thought, was exactly the type of distraction I needed and wanted. I answered the phone with a smile. After arranging the sleepover I was off to one more store and then Chelsea's place.

Chelsea was waiting by the front porch as soon as I pulled up. Before I was even able to close the door of my truck she was running towards me. I laughed and opened my arms for her. She hugged my neck, jumped up and locked her legs around my waist. Our mouths were stuck together before I knew what hit me. I think I kicked the door shut as I carried her into her house as our tongues explored one another. My mind thought of nothing else as pulled her shirt over her head.

She was sleeping on my chest as I stared into the darkness. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was sure it was pretty late. Chelsea was a great girl but something never did fit with her and I. I loved her in my younger years and I still do to this day but the issue was I was not in love with her. She felt the same way about me, we loved each other dearly but our relationship just never worked. After many fights and too many hurt feelings we broke each other's hearts but only realized it was the companionship is what we missed. Yes, the sex was amazing and it was usually the only thing that fueled us to stay together back then. We were both happy with where we were at; free to do as we pleased but always knew the other was a phone call away. We are happier now then we were officially dating; we both knew it was strange but _this_ strange worked for both of us.

"So what brought you back?" Chelsea asked. I hadn't known she was awake.

"Family," I replied without further explanation

"Got ya," she answered.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She never pried and never pushed, I loved her for that.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller I.D. it was a restricted number. Immediately my adrenaline started flowing and I feel my heart beating through my chest. As directed I did not answer, I waited until the buzzing of the phone stopped. Chelsea sat up, confused by my reaction but said nothing. My phone buzzed again, it was him.

"Hello," I said into the cell phone as I motioned with my hands for Chelsea to get me a pen and paper. Without question she did as I asked.

'Ready," I spoke to the man on the phone.

I wrote down the exact information he gave me. We said nothing more and he hung up the phone as soon as I confirmed I had it all.

"You going to explain that?" Chelsea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I simply said as my brain reeled with the new information.

As usual she said nothing further but she stared into my eyes. Suddenly she was straddling me and I couldn't help but be memorized by the shape of her body in the moonlight. She placed both her hands on each side of my face and looked at me intently.

"Edward, where is your head at?" she questioned.

I gave her no response because we both knew she did not want to know. She gave a sad smile and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Whatever you plan on doing…please don't do it," she whispered.

Ever have that one person in your life that knows you too well?

Without saying a word I claimed her mouth to mine. She let out a giggle as I grabbed her hips and grinded her against me, suddenly ending the one-sided conversation.

It was daylight when I awoke. As quietly as I could I got dressed without waking Chelsea. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and a little note on her nightstand before I headed out to my truck.

I pulled into the feedlot, my last stop before heading back to the ranch. I ordered the grain on the list and few extras that I thought we might need. I watched as the men loaded my haul into the back of the truck and exchanged greetings with the owner. I was about to walk back to the truck when a sign stopped me and an idea hit me.

Free to good homes. The sign read.

I looked in the box and there was about six, sleeping little mutt puppies.

"Take them all if you want" laughed Jim, the feed store owner.

"Naw." I laughed. "Just one, thanks."

I picked up the fattest, fluffiest puppy there and Jim handed me a box.

"Thanks," I told him as I shoved the fat fur-ball in the box and placed him in the passenger seat.

Jim waved goodbye and I started my journey back home. I shared my jerky with my new copilot and decided that the pup was a good idea after all.

When the pup grew quiet and the radio station no longer got reception, I let the planning of the next few day enter my head. It took precise actions and clear mind and I would share my plan with Carlisle as soon as I got home. My heart raced with the impending future as I laid out my plans of revenge in my head.

It seemed to go by faster, the time as I pulled up to the ranch driveway. I looked over to the pup who had slept almost the entire ride home, waking up only to nag me for more jerky.

"Were home," I said to the fat pup as I lifted his box up and walked into the house.

I was relieved no one was inside the house as I brought the gift to Bella's door. I knocked a few times but there was no response or even noise to indicate there was someone in there. I opened the door quietly and walked in. The bathroom door was shut and the shower was on. I quickly set the box down and gave the puppy a quick pat on the head.

"Be good," I whispered to him. "And look cute," I added as I walked to the door. I quickly turned around to the pup, he was watching me leave. "And don't piss on anything!"

I closed the door behind me and jumped when I saw Carlisle standing almost right behind me.

"We need to talk," I whispered to him.


End file.
